Drag Me To Hell
by Lilah Whitlock
Summary: When the one you would die for refuses to grant you a simple wish, what is left for you to do? Bella had to face with that question, and fairly quickly made up her mind. Full Summary inside. Rated M for Language
1. Prologue

**_Drag Me To Hell_**

**Summary**: Takes place during '_New Moon_' chapter 24 '_The Vote_'. What if Bella grew tired of empty promises? What if she suddenly changed her attitude and decided to go to the Volturi to change her? But unfortunately, the Cullens intervene, and Bella's forced to stay a bit longer, enduring eternal flattery from Jacob, Mike and others, and the pitiful tactic of Edward to win her back? When Bella finally gets what she wants, how will she cope alone, or will a certain blonde Cowboy come to help her?

Prologue

You know the feeling which is deep within you and only comes to surface when you _feel _everything was just a lie? Well, I got to know it.

All those promises, all those sweet words, everything was just meant to track me of my goal.

I had loved them. Trusted them with my life. And what do I get in return? A bunch of lying assholes who just couldn't wait to get rid of me. 'Oh Bella we love you' crap was cheap; I had gotten over it.

When the one you're ready to die for refuses to give you eternity, what is left for you to do? I've learnt the hard way. To live with the thought that you're not good enough, and then to be roughly taken back into their world.

Was that enough for me? No. I waited. _Tried _to see if I'll trust them again. But not this time.

I made up my mind, and nothing will change that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Isabella's POV_

I ignored Edward's yelling in my face, I ignored his sweet breath tickilng my face, all I could focus on was Alice. A vampire I considered my best friend, and soon-to-be sister. I narrowed my eyes at her,

"I should've know" The room went silent. Even Edward stopped yelling and looked at me incredoulosly. I slid under Edward's arm and stood in the middle of the room. I looked at the Cullens, carefully analyzing every beautiful face. They seemed so similar; Alice finally choosed a moment to speek,

"Bella? What do you mean?" I turned slowly to her pixie form. My eyes analyzed her face, every inch of the perfection which made their faces.

"I knew this would happen. I knew that you couldn't keep your promise to me. Nobody does. This," I pointed on Edward, whos face looked slightly hurt, "promised me he would never leave me, and guess what happened? He did. But you already know that. I mean, you're the one's who left without a good-bye." I murmured, letting the hurt and betrayal to lace my voice. Carlisle spoke,

"But he asked us not to." I smirked,

"And since when is he the leader of this god-damn coven, Carlisle? Isn't it your decision what matters the most? You were the ones who welcomed me in this world, you were the ones who promised nothing would happen to me. And guess what? I got haunted day by day, month by month, by a stupid redhead vampire." I told him coldy, emphasin the word 'redhead', AKA Victoria. I was watching with satisfication their faces, as they turned paler as usually. Or was it just my imagination?

"And honestly, Alice, I knew you lied. I mean, I don't even know why I trusted you. I admit it. I was desparate. I missed you guys, I was willing to go to hell to find you, and all you do is to betray me at the end? What did you think? 'Thank you Bella for saving our son, now we'll leave you again'? It's that how it was supposed to be?" I asked them, desparate to know the truth. Minutes passed, and I lost my patience,

"Well? I'm not a mind reader." I said in a hurried voice. Esme looked at me with eyes filled with venom, representing tears which couldn't be shed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Were all vampires this good actors?

"Bella, dear Bella, we're so sorry.." I cut her off-I wanted an explanation, not an apology. They were to late.

"I don't want to hear that. I said: was it suopposed to be like this?" I asked in a irritated voice. The Cullens looked at each other and I looked at them. And I finally realized what I was looking at.

Carlisle- someone I would have considered my father, if he wasn't such a pussy. I mean, really? Just leave the job to a son who left his 'mate' and a pixie whose future seeing ability is starting to fade? Carlisle, grow some guts if you want to survive. All these years he tried to look like a human, to be a human, he lost the vampire touch. Pity.

Esme- too kind hearted for her own good. The world doesn't evolve around children, you know.

Emmett- a pile of muscels and biceps. Warm, and very sweet. But he needs to speek in his own voice, not letting everyone to do it.

Rosalie- ice cold bitch. I don't blame her. I would have behaved the same if I was in the same room as them.

Alice- controlling pixie. Nothing more.

Edward- he's unbelievably masochistic, like he said once in the meadow. Leaving me in order to protect me? The only thing he did properly was destroying my life. That was done thoroughly. And lastily, my eyes landed on the person who caused this drama.

Jasper.

He was just standing there and staring through the window. His face was blank, but in his eyes I saw the pain he went through. I wished I could read minds. I wanted so badly to see what he's thinking about, what's keeping him so occupied? I never truly saw Jasper. But now, I saw a beatiful vampire with golden hair and scars, barely visible.

I never blamed him for what happened. It wasn't his fault. Wasn't it supposed for me to be killed that day? Wasn't it Edward's fault for pushing me into a pile of glass? Wasn't I his singer? Wasn't I in a greater danger from him, and not from Jasper? I sighed. Then I noticed they were still silent. I groaned.

"Will you finally answer my fucking question?!" I yelled. Everybody winced, including Jasper, who finally waked up from his trance. I nearly rolled my eyes. Esem said slowly,

"Language, Bella." I looked at her in disbelief. In this moment she's telling me not to SWEAR?! Is she completely insane?

"Well, Esme, I'm sorry, but you won't tell me what should I do or not do. So now, answer my question. My patience is growing thin." I said in a cold and harsh voice. She visibly winced. _Good_, I thought to myself. Edward spoke,

"No, love. I told them to leave you alone, so everybody followed me. We were in Alaska. It wasn't supposed to be like that, I swear." But a little movement caught my attention. Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes. I wideneed my eyes as I turned back to Edward.

"You're lying." He looked shocked,

"What?"

"You're lying. I now something's on. I saw Jasper. I saw your eyes glowing with panick. So, cut the crap, and tell me what's wrong." He sighed,

"Well…" the room was silent again. And just then, just then, I suddenly saw my life passing by in front of my eyes.

Me and my mum packing. My Grandma dying. Me on my first day at school. Edward. The Cullens. The meadow. The game. James. Prom. Birthday party. Glass. Blood. Pain. Betrayal. Jacob. Werewolf. Cold water. Drowning. Death. Alice. Italy. Volterra. Aro. Edward.

_Aro._

He could end all of this. Wasn't his opinion to change me? The thing Edward didn't wanted to do in oreder to save me? To keep me?

Well, for one time I finally know what do to. I'm not the same Bella, from the last September. I grew a backbone. I won't endure this crp anymore. Suddenly, I knew that all my wishes would be granted. I knew what to do. I heard Alice gasp and I met her gaze with mine. I smiled evily

"Bella, DON'T" she yelled but I just winked at her. I heard Edward murmuring something. I could only understand,

"Why can't I ready our mind, Alice? Are you blocking me?" he asked her ina irritated voice,

"What? NO! I'm trying to send you _this_! Why can't you here me?!" she whined. I laughed slowly. Everybody's eyes darted to me.

"Yup. It's me." Edward gasped, along with the others.

"When you left me, I developed my _Shield. _I learnt to stretch it and protect others. Amazing, I know." I said smiling. Jasper smirked in amusement and I winked to him. He winked back. I turned and went to the door.

"Bella, please don't!" I turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. My life is none of your bussiness."

"Love, please" Edward started. I just stared at him. His eyes were full of anguish and pain. You know what? I wasn't feeling guilt. I felt such content. It made me almost smile. _Almost. _I sighed,

"Look, Edward, Alice. You can't control me. I'm not your doll." Alice screeched,

"You can't leave! You'll destroy everything?" Wow, well that got me intrigued. I narrowed my eyes into lsits,

"What exactly did I destroy?" She seemed confused, but covered it up quickly,

"Our life! Edward would be devastated without you! Carlisle and Esme too! Why are you so selfish and don't think about the consequences of your decision?!" I shrugged my teeth. How dare she call _me _selfish?

"You dare to call _me _selfish? After all what I've done to you, after everything I've been through just to finally live in peace with your family, after nearly getting killed by some sadistic vmpire rulers you dare to call me selfish?" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm weep over me and I swirled around to have a better view on him,

"Stop fucking manipulating my emotions!" I yelled at Jasper. His brows rose in questioning as I just raised mine in response. He rolled his eyes and continued to stare out of the window.

Well, that set me off.

"Don't stare out of the fucking window! Are you so blind that you can't see that _all _of this is partly your fault, Jasper?" he visibly winced and turned to stare at me with wide eyey. He finally managed to stutter,

"You really think that?" I snorted; not very ladylike from my side,

"Well, surely, I wasn't waving my bloody hand in front of your face and taunted 'Eat me, eat me' now did ya?" I was shocked beyond my belief. Sincce when did I have a slight Southern accent? I noticed his eyes widened a bit, and he opened his mouth again,

"I'm sorry." I laughed; a cold, humorless laugh,

"Well, guess what, a 'sorry' won't change things! Jasper, you know I love you; you're the only part of this family, beside Rosalie and Emmett. You seem the only one who kept sane living with Alice and Edward. But please, just pay attention when I talk, okay? Because, as far as I know, you're a part of this family, too." I said, my voice at the end of the sentence turning into a plea. He just nodded, his mouth in a straight and tight line. I sighed and turned to leave again. Then I heard Edward's pleading voice,

"Bella, what about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"How do you think is he going to react to the news that you're dead? Can't you give him a little time to prpare?"

"Since when do you care for my dad? You never gave a shit for him, since I was haunted by James." I said, rolling my eyes and sighing.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I didn't want to leave my dad when he needed me the most. I sighed again, defeated,

"I think I'm most likely going to stay till I graduate. Then I'll leave." I saw him smile, but I left anyways.

I knew that this story with me and Edward came to a end. We were never ment to be.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Isabella's POV_

I was still slightly angry with the Cullens. How dare they to dictate me about my decisions? They know I can't stand people who always tell me what to do, but hey, who's listening to the fragile, little human? Oh, oh, I know, I know!

No one.

My truck was slowly clappering down to my house, and to my utter shock, I realized I'm getting annoyed by the slowness of this car. I wanted speed. No, I _craved _for it. Wow. Doing extremes while your ex's trying to get himself killed at Italy really leaves influence on you. I like it.

When I finally arrived, I slowly made my way to the front door. Then I accidentaly looked at my hand watch. Big mistake.

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the numbers. 4:30 in the morning? Am I out of my mind? Stupid question. Of course I am, silly me. But when I'm about to open the door, it suddenly opens, revealing a purple faced, angry Charlie.

_Damn! So much for going 'undercover'!, _I thought as I watched Charlie's nostrils flaring with every breath he took. I finally found my mouth as I said in a small voice,

„Good morning?" it came out more like a question, then as a statement. He looked around, still angry, and motioned me to come in. I dragged my feet in the kichen and jumped a little when I heard the front door shutting close. From the corner of my eye I saw the plates shaking; wow, people get nearly vampirish strong when they're angry. I heard Charlie's footsteps as he came in and yelled,

„Where the hell have you been?!" It took me a minute to answer, my voice merely above a whisper,

„Italy." Seconds after, my whole damn house was shaking,

„YOU WHERE IN ITALY?" he yelled at me. I jumped again. Man, I need to calm down a little. Suddenly, my confidence came up to the idea to talk,

„Yes, I was."

„Are you crazy?"

„I have considered that thought." I answered calmly. This enraged him more,

„And what the hell have you done there?"

„Saving my stupid ex from trouble." He suddenly calmed down. He got a normal color again and his voice was calm,

„You helped that Cullen boy?"

„Unfortunately."

„Unfortunately?"

„Yup. It's somewhat strange how you realize things with a different view when you get betrayed. It opens your eyes. As soon as I helped that bastard.."

„Language, Isabella." I rolled my eyes and continued,

„Anyway, as soon as I helped him I got onto the first plane and came back home. I wanted to open the door when you trashed it open and started yelling at me." I finished clmly. He was staring a little at me, then burst out laughing. I smiled a little. I liked the new me. The old little Bella would just blush and start stuttering and tripping over her own words. How pathetic.

I sighed when I got into my room. My eyes widened as I saw in what a bad condition I was. It all mirrored on my room. Like there was no one who lived here. It looked so sad, depressing. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:00 o'clock now. I decided to get my room in order. It's Saturday tomorrow...or at least it is Saturday. I made my bed, sneeked a little paint color for my walls from the attic in our house and painted the once baby blue walls in a soft cream color. I guess that's all before I get new furniture. My bed was getting too small for me. Ha. Who would think that.

I cleaned up, and got to my closet. I got _all _of my clothes out and threw them into a old bag and pushed it in the furthest corner of the attic. When I returned to my room, I threw myself on the bed, deciding to get new clothes, a new haircut, simply a new Bella.

I have money. Pretty much. I had a few thousand from my account Renee made me, and my college found, it counts around 100,000 dollars in cash.

_Lucky me_ I sing sang in my head as I drifted to sleep.

_Next Morning_

I wake up happily. I haven't had any nightmare this night, and I was rested. I got up eagerly, dressing and running to the kitchen. Dad was off to work, obviously, and I justate some cereal while listening to the radio. Suddenly, I heard a car pulling over. I recognized the soft purr of Carlisle's Mercedes and in a heartbeat, Alice marched in, a silly grin on her face.

„Hey, Bella!" I looked at her annoyed and said, sarcasm covering my words,

„Come in." She rolled her eyes, but kept smiling.

„We'll have so much fun! First, you're going over to us, then I'll give you a manicure..."

„Woah, woah, Alice. Hold right there. I'm staying here." She looked confused.

„But why?"

„Well, I'd like to spend the weekend with my father and my friends, and possibly recover from the meeting I had 48 hours ago." She seemed to understand and slowly nodded her head.

„Will I see you in school?" she asked suddenly, her voice hopeful. I gave her a fake smile and nodded my head 'yes'. She squeled and ran away. I let out a heavy sigh. Why can't she leave me alone just a fucking _second_?

I guess no. I sighed again and got up, leaving a message for Charlie in which is that I'm going shopping. Yes, _I'm _going shopping. The apocalypse is near.

I jogged to my truck and it slowly went to Seattlle. When I arrived at the biggest shopping mall, I first went finding new furniture. I knew that 100,000 bucks wasn't enough for a brand new furniture, so I went to a shop. It had amazing furniture, for low prices and I bought a new bed, a chair and some toher stuff. I got a deal with the manager to bring it to my house tomorrow and he eagerly agreed. I smiled at that thought as I entered the first boutiqe I found in the mall.

_After shopping, Sunday (because I hate writing about shopping, and I imagined Bella coming home late)_

The next day, I was excited. Although last night Edward called, asking me if I would leave my window open tonight. After I declined, I could literally hear his shoulders slump. But anyway, he said we'll meet at school on Monday.

My bedroom stuff arrived, and Charlie helped me to place them. My closet was now filled with expensive, and fancy clothes, but not so trashy like Alice's. My shoes were now high heels. I kno; I would rather be dead, then seen in those killer shoes walking. But after I tried them on, I found them quite comfortable.

I was currently sitting and having lunch with Charlie, when he suddenly spoke,

„What do you want to do now, Bells?" I thought for a moment.

„I need a new haircut. I got tired of my long hair. And I was thinking to dye it." His eyes grew wide; he loved my long hair, but he had a little trouble with all the hairs in the bathroom, left after my bath or shower. I was planning to ease him a little.

„Oh...okay, Bells, great. But I want you to do something before you go." I was surprised, so I rised my eyebrow, urging him to speak,

„Billy called. He said that Jacob's coming over. He want to speak with you." Jacob? I totally forgot about him! I suddenly felt guilty, although I hadn't done anything wrong. And then it dawned on me. Italy! Alice!

„O-okay." I simply stuttered. He looked worried but just nodded, got up and kissed my head. Soon after, I heard his car driving away.

I was left sitting on the kitchen chair. I was barely breathing; I knew that Jake was pretty agressive, and plus he's a young werewolf.

Just when I started to calm down, I heard a car pull over. I thought I would hyperventilate; but then I remembered the days I needed him the most, and he just left. That made me think that maybe he deserved this; to feel worthless whent the person you consider your sun, suddenly leaves you out of the blue. The front door slammed open and Jacob rushed into the kitchen. His face was a mask of fury and rage; but I remained calm.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I ended it, greeting him with a nod,

„Jacob."

„How could you Bella? How could you leave me?" I scoffed,

„I could, because Jacob, you did the same."

„What? I didn't left you to find a bloodsucker somewhere in Italy! You're so stupid sometimes, Bella! I wonder if you have a brain." He said, in a pathetic try to defend himself,

„Well, Jacob, I know them. I love them", _I loved them _I corrected myself, „ and I'm damn sure you would do the same if you was in the position I was. So, I don't know what the fuck you're doing here, telling _me _and scolding _me, _only because I saved someone I love." I stated calmly, causing him to cringe,

„I would never fall for a leech."

„Well, you aren't a human Jacob. You're a werewolf, vampires are your enemies. So don't speak about things you don't know about." He looked hurt. I sighed. I don't want to make the same mistake,

„Look, Jake. I'm not with Edward anymore. But that doesn't mean that I feel something for you. So, don't build any hopes." I said to his hopeful look after I said I broke up with Edward. He sighed and left.

I sighed too. Then I went to make my new hair.

The woman who was working there cut my waist long hair short, not too short, just a few inches past my shoulder. It was black, and a fringe was hovering above my eye. I loved it.

_Monday; School_

I woke up rested, and I quickly searched my closet for my outfit. After a few minutes later, I finally found somethin acceptable.

I had my new BLACK PEARL Rohrenjeans with a beige H&M top with a matching Cardigan and my Master Siren Shoes with a ten inch heel. I also put some bracelets and a heart shaped necklace. Some lipgloss, and I was ready.

After I pulled into the school parking lot, I felt 5 stares burning holes on the back of my head. I turned around only to see the Culen family, openly gaping at me.

_Oh, boy..._

**Author'n Note: Well guys, this is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to send me feedback and reviews. Thank you for all those wondeful chapters! Oh and, don't aks my why is Bella so harsh; I just thought that she was simply tired of being trated like a doll, and she finally found her voice. Even if it's sarcastic. So, thanks again, and reviews make me happy! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jasper's POV_

After Bella left our house, I was still awe-struck by the braveness of this fragile little human. Although I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she started to lecture me my behaviour during her visit, I found it quite amazing that she had the nerve to even talk to me. I mean, I caused this whole disaster, didn't I?

I was strangely happy when I found out that the blinding rage and fury she felt, slowly subituted to a spark of sadness and determination. I was never 'brotherly bonding' with Bella. After our little trip to Phoenix, while that sick bastard James was haunting her, I got a glimpse into her personality. After her birthday party, that was just seconds parted from becoming a funeral, I slowly felt the guilt eating me alive, and I couldn't help but stay away from everyone. During our time in Alaska, I noticed Alice pulling away from me. In the beginning, I was hurt deeply, she brought me to this life, where I finally learnt to live with the devil inside me, and now she's slowly abandoning me. But later on, I just got used to it.

I wished I could know what Bella intended to do, and why was Alice stopping her. The thing about her _Shield _really intrigued me against my will, and I felt more and more drawn to the new bitchy Bella. After her left, Edward roared and puched the wall, which couldn't hold the pressure of the impact, and suddenly, there was a huge hole. I bit my tongue not to say something wrong, so I just kep my usual poisture against the window.

„What is she thinking? How can she change so much?" Edddie boy nearly whined, which caused me to choke out a laugh, but immadietely shut up at the warning glare Esme shot me, while hugging her 'golden boy'.

„Our leaving really affected her." Alice whispered unsurely, earning a quite snort from Rosalie. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow, soon followe by everyone esle.

„Oh, you think that?" Rose sneered at the black haired pixie who winced at her tone.

„Well...y-yeah..." she managed to stutter,

„Well, Alice, why didn't you thought of that before we left? I still don't like that human, but she did nothing to deserve the pain we put her though. I still hate her, but the only thing she did wrong was falling for him", she said, pointing at Edward who was still in Esme's arms, „ and after he finally brings her into our world, much to my dislike, he knew that she was his responsibilty. And just because of a damn drop of blood, and his bloodlust, everything went downhill." She finished, and then went upstairs, soon followed by the door slam shut. Emmett sighed, shot everyone an apologetic look and followed his mate.

_Mate._

This word caused a strange empty feeling inside me, like something's missing. I sighed sadly, and went to my study. I absently picked a random book, jumped on my comfy couch and began reading. I barely registered the summary. My thoughts were still focused on Bella.

What's up in her pretty little head? What is she hiding from Edward? Did she finally come to senses and decided to break up with him? No, I think she already did that.

With that, the door of my study was opened with a snarl, and I could see Edward's pitch black eyes that stared at me. I rised my eyebrows in question; what the fuck is going on?

„Bella would never break up with me. We love each other to much to go through that." I neraly rolled y eyes,

„Edward, you can't make decisions for her. She's not a obssession; she's a person, that needs care and love, and not some masochistic idiot stalking her and watching her sleep" I reffered to his obssession to stalk into Bella's bedroom and watch her sleep, which was a little creepy to me. I mentally cringed at the image.

Sweet, innocent Bella lying peacfully on her fluffy bed, while a centruy old vampire with crapy haircolor was watching her, non stop cocking his head from one side to another.

Edward snarled again, and I noticed he's still in my room. I sighed,

„Edward I think you should leave her alone for a while. If you push to much, she's more likely to ran away from you, and I have a feeling you don't wan that." He rolled his eyes and barked,

„Whatever. Just keep away from her." I was slightly insulted. I mean come on; I won't eat her or anything like that. I sighed again as the door closed behind Eddie. I heard his snarl again.

_**Tsk, tsk Eddie, it's not polite to snarl at your brother, tsk, tsk. **_I couldn't help but laugh at his quiet hiss from downstairs. I continued reading my book, and after I finished it, I grabbed another one. And another one. I kept reading all books an armlenght away from me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open, and then close.

„I don't know. She didn't want to come. I'm sorry, Edward, but she said she wants to spend some time with Charlie." Bella wasn't here? That was odd. Usually, she couldn't wait to visit us, but then I remembered that nothing was the same. But I was wondering why was Alice at Bella's so late, I mean, it's around...I glanced at the clock and gaped.

_Holy Shit it's already Saturday afternoon! I've been reading the whole damn night! _I cried in my head as I kept staring at the digital numbers on the clock. Jesus.

The day went on, and Saturday and Sunday passed quickly. Sunday night, after I came back from my hunt, Alice came into my study. She looked the same; spiky ink hair, small feauters small little body...nothing new.

„Jasper, why are you refusing to talk to me?" I snorted. She looked hut. _Act, _a little voice in my head chirmed in.

„Well, Alice, you were avoiding _me _since we left Forks. So don't come here and say bullshit like that, when you know it's entirely your fault."

„But Jazzy, don't you love me?" I was silent at this question, because I started testing my feelings for Alice.

Did I love her? Yes, I did. But not in the way I used to, while everything was _normal. _But as the time passes, I began to realize how unbalanced our relationship was, and how awkward it became. Alice was mostly focusing on the future and shopping, it seemed like she totally forgot about me. Those days I would feel immensely lonely, like everybody ignored me, like I was completely alone. Only Rose and Em knew that I was there, and from pity, they invited me to do something fun. But I always declined. I didn't want thei pity. They could keep it. So I just whispered to Alice,

„I don't know." And with that, I left her alone, and ran out for hunting. While I was running, I smelled Bella. I realized I was near Bella's house. All I could feel from her was happiness and love. I smiled slightly at her strenght to always move on, although she had some problems at first.

_Monday, Forks High School, parking lot_

We stepped out of our fancy, shiny cars and chatted a little. Alice and Eddie (he glared at me) were worriedly searching for Bella. I would love to see her, to apologize for my rude behaviour, but just then, Emmett muttered,

„Holy Fuck." He was staring past my shoulder. I turned to see a old, rusty Chevy truck, clappering to the parking soace. But the thing that amazed me was Bella.

The _new _Bella.

She stepped gracefully out of her truck, which amazed me, because she wore ten inch heels, and as far as I know, she can't walk on a flat surface without tripping! Her clothes weren't the usual tomboy style, but they werent to fancy like Alice's. Her hair amazed me the most. It wasn't her usual mahagony locks that hang down her back. It was chopped short, shoulder lenght and inky black. She looked beautiful.

She glanced at us and a brief glimpse of panic swept across her face, before she composed it. I was impressed; she looked pretty cold as Alice motioned her to come over. Her heels were doing a _click-click _sound as she neared us, and I noticed every guy drooling over her. When she finally came, she nodded her head,

„Cullens." Our surname was the greeting, and her voice was matching her face; cold and stone hard.

„Hey Bella" I said in my Southern drawl and she turned to face me as a smile tugged the corner of her flushed lips,

„Jasper." This time, her voice was slightly warmer, and I was lost in the depths of her chocolate orbs. The moment was ruined by Alice waking me up from my dream-like state,

„So, Bella, I see major changes. When did that happen?" she shrugged her shoulders,

„I was kinda bored being Plain Jane Bella. I like this style." She said matter-o-factly,

„Love, where's your beautiful long hair? I loved it more." Bella shot him a glare before answering,

„And why the fuck should I care what _you _like?" she spat. I barely hold in my laugh, and I noticed Rosalie smirking. Edward looked at her incredolously,

„Were you cursing, Love?"

„Yep."

„Don't do that anymore."

„And why the fuck not?"

„Because ladies arent supposed to use dirty language." Bella laughed out loud.

„Oh, _please, _give me a break. I can't stand that Victorian style behaviour anymore. I'll talk the way I want, got it Cullen?"

„Cullen?" Rosalie asked. Bella's attention turned to her and I couldn't see any uncomfortability from speaking to the bitch known as Rosalie Hale.

„Yes. I noticed that calling your full names and nicknames is kinda dull, so I'll be calling you your surnames."

„But how will you recognize us when we're all Cullens?"

„ , Hale." Rosalie smiled. She fucking _smiled_!

„Emmett?"

„McCarty."

„Edward?"

„Cullen."

„Alice?"

„Brandon."

„Jasper?" Bella looked at me before answering.

„Whitlock." I felt pure pride radiating from me as she called me like that. Alice said it was too old.

„So, wanna go to class?" she chirmed.

„What's your first period?" Rose asked. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before answering,

„Art." Rosalie clapped her hands,

„Cool! Mine too! Let's go together." Bella smiled at Rosalie's offer, and walked away with her. I heard Edwrad growl and I hissed,

„Control yoursel Edward! You're acting like a complete idiot. Now, Emmett, let's follow the ladies, shall we?"

„We shall, bro." He replied with a grin. I heard Edward's faint growl behind me. But surprisingly, I didn't care


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Isabella's POV_

Honestly, I thought Rose was on some kind of bloody animal drugs. It was more likely to be the reason of her sudden kindness towards me. But the way to our class was pretty peaceful, and I wasn't honoured with the bitchy comments about Edward and my life. As we walked through the halway, I couldn't stop myself from asking,

„Now that we're out of hearing range of Eddie and Alice, do you mind to tell me why are you walking with me?" she let out a small giggle and replied,

„Well, it's clear as the sun that I don't like you Swan; but I don't hate you either. Although the girl I met in Forks a few months ago is still somewhre einside, I like the 'new' Bella. I feel a better...connection between us." Before I could stop my tongue, I rolled my eyes saying,

„Yeah, now that's more bitchy like you are, ha _Rose_?" she looked surprised at first. The funny thing was, I didn't even feel the urge to apologize. I knew she was expecting that; I could read it in her eyes. So I just sighed,

„Don't expect me to apologize Rosalie, because it's the truth. You know I'm a fucking damn liar, so you know I'm not lying. It's better this way, Rosalie, then when somebody's saying bad things behind your back. Now, at least you have something to revenge for." I said as I entered my class. I plopped down on my chair and got ready, picking the tools I've decided to work with today. It was just some simple wooden color pencils, and I knew exactly what do draw. Since I spent my whole time doodeling in my notebook, I got handy with drawing, so I started enjoying it. As soon as the teacher said we could start, I began.

At first, it looked like nothing. Just some sketches here and there, but as the time went on, it started looking like something. I couldn't help it, I missed this so much, so I decided immadietely to draw it. As I finished, I stared at the paper with satisfication.

It was the baseball field. Everything was like back then; Esme and I were the referee, and the others were playing. It was Rosalie's turn to hit; Alice was throwing the ball, and the others were waiting impatiently. I somehow managed to illustatrate everybody's personality perfectly.

Rosalie had a small frown on her face, while Emmett had a massive grin on his face, showing his dimpels. Carlisle was watching Esme adoringly; the love between them almost touchable. Alice was slightly fuzzy; like she was vibrating on her spot. Edward's mask was slightly funny; he wore something between a frown and smirk. Jasper was very shadowy, almost transparent on his spot next to Carlisle. His face was very fuzzy, he wore a indifferent mask on his face, due to his ability.

I was smiling, and I jumped a little as Rose's voice whispered next to me,

„It's beautiful Bella. I didn't know you can draw so profesionally." I smiled in return. I wasn't used on compliments; after **_he _** left, I was constantly plagued by the thought of unworthyness and being ugly. Now that I finally got myself in order, I was enjoying this little compliments the best I could.

„Thank you. I was doing you since you left." I said the last part nonchantaly, and I could feel Rosalie's shock.

„I'm not breakeable anymore Rosalie. I'm not a girl; that girl died on the wet, cold forest floor where he left me. Now, I feel content with you, but constant annoyance when Edward and Alice are there." I said calmly, noticing how Rosalie relaxed and I could see the little smile on her lips. But I had one more thing to say,

„Rosalie, I wanto to tell you something." The bell rang, and I got up from my place, picking the picture with me. Rosalie caught up with my pace and asked me,

„What?"

„I know that you dislike me. I just wanted you to know that I don't dislike you. In my eyes, you were always a strong woman, fighting with the shadows of your past, fighting your inner demons. Everybody has them. And even if you disagree, I knew that a very small part of you was worried about me and my involvement with your family and with the supernatural. You thought the same could happen to me. But also, I want you to know that I can make my own decision, and I think it's not very kind and fair from you to be bitchy and ice cold to everyone around you. It's time to forget the past, and focus on the future. Sometimes it needs to be like that, Rose." I finished and walked to my History class, leaving her standing on the middle of the hall, shock clearly written all over her perfect feauters. I sighed again as I sat next to Jasper. My God, were they stalking me?! The next time I'll walk to the girl's bathroom and find Emmett standing next to a mirror. Jesus.

A saw a note slipping to me,

**_Darlin', you okay? _**I tried my hardest not to shudder at the name he called me. Well, not really 'called' but you know.. Anyway, I just shrugged and replied,

_I just told Rosalie about my opinion of her 'dislike' of me. I just hope she understood._

**_What exactly did you tell her?_**

_That it was very rude and unfair of her being bitchy to everyone. I told her that it's time to forget the past, and move on. She's happy now; she has Emmett for God's sake. So tell her to stop crying over past and focus on posibilities. I didn't mean to be rude; but damn it, the truth hurts. _Jasper was reading and I saw his eyebrow furrow in confusion. Then he wrote something quickly and handed it to me, watching on the teacher. I read the note,

**_That was very kind from your side, Bella. Rosalie's past was hard; I won't tell you the details because it's not mine to tell. She had a hard time coping of being a vampire. She's not fully happy now, but at least she's got Emmett to help her. _**I smiled and quickly wrote down on the paper, ending our 'conversation'

_Do you mind if I come over?_

**_No._**

_Good._

**_I know *waggels eyebrows*_**

_Haha, very funny._

**_Yep it is._**

_No._

**_Yes._**

_No!_

**_Fine. *sighs*_**

_Ha, there you got it. _And with that, I focused on the class. It wasn't boring as usual,; it was about the Civil War, and now we were making discussions.

„So, what are your opinions about this War?"

„It was a goddamn bloodbath." I murmured loud enough for everybody to hear, and the class was filled with quiet laughter and chuckels.

„Miss Swan?" the teacher looked at me, motioning me to say something.

„Well, the War was bloody, pretty much actually, and they say it's the 'bloodiest war held on the American ground' I think it's true, due to the fact that two sides were fighting, and that there was practically no mercy."

„That's right Miss Swan! Excellent! Now, let's get..." but she was cut off by the bell, and I got up, waiting for Jasper. He smiled at me, and together, we went to lunch. I could feel everybody's stares and I wanted a excuse.

„Jasper, I'm going to the bathroom." He nodded his head, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and I just rolled my eyes. When I came into the bathroom, I checked my hair as I heard a sickening voice,

„Well, well, isn't this the little Swan?" I sighed and turned to face Lauren and replied in the same tone,

„Are you blind?" she looked shocked for a second, before quickly composing herself,

„What did you say, bitch?" I rolled my eyes again.

„Oh, and you're deaf. My mistake."

„You know you're a freak right?"

„Your intelligence astounds me."

„How dare you!"

„How dare I what?"

„You call me blind, deaf, and now you're telling me I'm stupid?"

„You said the last part, but it's good to know that you know that your IQ is pretty low, Barbie." She was fuming from anger and embarassment. I found it unsually funny.

„Well, I'm not a smartass like you!"

„Why, thank you."

„Damn it, why are you so calm?"

„Well, I'm certainly not going to cry because a stupid Barbie told me that I'm a freak and a smartass." I replied shrugging and just left. I found Jasper waiting for me and barely containing a laugh. I just rolled my eyes. Damn, I'm wondering why I haven't a headache yet from this eye rolling.

„Barbie, huh?"

"What, would you like it more if I cal her 'deaf, blind, stupid bitch'? Sounds good, but mine is way shorter." I said smirking. This time he laughed. He had a rich, throaty laugh, like dripping honey, musical. Duh, every vampire has a musical voice! I couldn't resist so I joined in the laugh. We were laughing like mad when we finally entered the cafeteria. Everybody turned to openly gape at us. I saw the 'Cullen' table and we continued our path to join them. Rosalie looked at me and a small smile tugged her lips, and she quickly looked down.

_Probably thinking what I said to her. _I thought to myself as I saw Emmett's beaming face and a massive grin. Edward looked strange. He was obviously staring at me, expecting me to run and hug him. But I continued walking toward him, immune to his dazzling ability. He looked slightly dissapointed. Alice, on the other hand, was watching Jasper. We both sat on the two left chairs. Unfortunately, mine was very close to Edward's, so I turned toward Rosalie, silently begging everything what's holy to just leave me alone. I quietly asked,

„Rosalie?" she turned towards me shocked. I sighed,

„I'm sorry if I was to harsh. I just wanted to tell you my opinion about your behaviour. I don't want you to be mad at me." I finished quietly. I was surprised when Rosalie hugged me awkwardly.

„It's okay Bella. You helped me, acctually. You showed me that it isn't worth the tears I cry every night when I remember what could've happen if I wasn't turned. But every time I do it, I remember Emmett, and think how my life would be lonely without him." I smiled and put my head on her shoulder, thanking her. The moment was perfect, until Edward destroyed it,

„Love, what are you doing?" I looked at him incerdolously. Was he kidding me?

„I seriously hope you're kidding me."

„I'm not, Love. What are you doing with Rosalie?"

„Obivously leaning myself on her."

„Yes but why?"

„Do I need a reason?"

„Well, sure, if you're hugging Rosalie. She could rip your head, or suck your blood in a heartbeat."

„You mean like you wanted the day we met?" Silence. Edward's face was a mask of pure shock, anger, and hurt. It matched Alice's exept from the hurt. The others were a mask of amusement. Edward finally got the balls to speak,

„It's not the same, Isabella."

„Hell, it's not. She at least openly ignored me in the beginning, while you stared at me like some pedophile." Emmett couldn't hold it anymore, so he started shaking and howling of laughter. I smirked when I saw Edward's face. Alice tugged him on the arm,

„Let's go Edward. She isn't worth our presence."

„Fuck off, your highness." I said mockingly, and she stared at me in disbelief, and then stomped away, Edward hot on her heels. Our table was laughing so hard, the floor was vibrating. I leaned again on Rosalie, hearing her soft murmuring a 'thank you' in my ear.

_A unbelievably boring school day later_

I was on my way to the Cullens, singing in my agonizingly slow truck. When I finally saw the beautiful mansion in my eyesight, I quickly parked, and ran to the door, amazingly fast in my heals. I changed when I got home, but I stayed close to the high heels.

Since it was a pretty warm weather, I choosed a belted lupe summer dress, combined with a original Oscar de La Renta Paillete cardigan and some Yves Sain Laurent heels. My hair was loose, half pinned Leg Avenue little comb. I looked rather cute. Or smoking hot.

I knocked on the door, and I was surprised as Rose opened it and smiled at me. She insisted on calling me Rose, since we started being pretty close.

„Hey Bella. You look amazing. I like the cardigan. What is that exactly?"

„It's a original Oscar de la Renta Paillete cardigan. I bought it for 234.00$" I said proudly,

„OMG! I can't believe it!" Rose yelled as she stepped aside so I could come in, I was again amazed by the beauty of this house. Suddenly I heard a quiet gasp, so I turned to the source of the sound. It was Esme standing in the doorstep watching me shocked,

„B-bella, is that you' What happened to your hair, dear?" I suddenly felt irritated.

„Isn't it obvious? I cut and dyed my hair, that happened. Not the apocalypse, Esme." She nodded her head, and said before she could control her tongue,

„What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow,

„I came here to hang out with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Have a problem?"

„Well, actually, yes. Edward told me that you was really rude to him and Alice, and he repeated the things you said to him and Alice. I don't think you're the same Bella." She finished quietly. I just raised my eyebro higher,

„That's why you're behaving like that?" She looked at me shocked.

„Y-yes?"

„Because your beloved son got what he deserved, together with his manipulative sister?"

„Bella!"

„I'm saying the truth. I just came by to see Em, Rose and Jazz. But if you can't accept that.."

„Leave."

„Yup, I wanted to say that. Emmet and Jasper, can you come down?" I said in a normal voice, knowing they would hear me. Soon, the two vampires came dashing down the stairs,

„You called Bells?"

„Yes. Your _mother_" I sneered the word, „ doesn't like my being here. So i thought if you could acompany me and Rose on a fncy shopping trip? I wanted to show her my new harem." I sai, smiling knowingly on a squealing Rosalie.

„Shopping?" A high-pitched voice came from the door. All heads spun to see Alice and Edward, Alice looking somewhat excited. _Like I would drag that bitch with me _I thought smugly,

„You heard right." I replied coldyl, turning to Jasper and Emmett and silently begging them to join me and Rose. They nodded their heads and soon, we were out to the cars. I heard footsteps,

„Wait, Bella, won't you take me?" Alice's soprano called behind us,

„Not really, bye!" I shouted as we drove away, laughing our asses of.

This day can't get better.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I was finishing my exams, and I couldn't find any time. And soon is my prom, so don't judge me! Yesterday, my prom dress FINALLY arrived. I bought it on the Internet, and you'll find the link on my profile, and the link of Bella's outfit.**

**Again, I'm really sorry and I will try posting faster. Also, i already imagined my vampire Bella and when the tme comes, you'll see her.**

**Just keep reviewing okay? **

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jasper's POV_

On our way home from school, Rose, Emmett and me were discussing Bella and her behaviour.

„Dude, she's totally right. Edward and Alice were behaving really immature for their century, more or less, how long they're alive." Emmett said seriously, and I was awestruck by the intelligence this bear hid behind the mask of the innocence of a child. I tried my hardest not to show it, but it seemed that I failed, because Rosalie shot me a meaningful look, which said 'better-watch-your-tongue'. I menatlly shuddered and Rose continued,

„You're right. I must admit, that human, _Bella _, isn't that bad as I thought. Before we left, she was so obeying to everyone. It was like she hadn't any plans for the future. But now, now she finally grew a backbone, and learn to speak for herself. I hate to admit it, but I kinda like the new human." I turned to her, slightly annoyed,

„Why do you keep calling her 'human'? She has a name, Rose." She sighed.

„I know, Jazz. But somehow, it's like a habit; I wasn't used to be kind to her, or to anyone. Today, when she told me exactly what she thinks about me, I was surprised. I wasn't looking at the facts from a good view. But she opened my eyes and I learnt to be grateful for what I have, and not to mourn over something I lost decades ago." Man, these guys amaze me more and more. Who thought that a simple human would gain such power above us?

I suddenly sensed a huge wave of annoyance, hurt and anger coming from our house. I was curious. What have caused such emotions swirling through our house? We exited the car, and slowly made our way to the front door. When we entered it, we heard voices.

„...She was so rude, Mom! She was mocking me on my inability of better control around her, because she's my singer." A whiny voice I immadietely recognized as Edward's, spoke to someone, soonely (is this even a word?) joined in by Alice,

„Yes, Mom. She was crusing and insulting me too."

„Oh my poor babies. Come here to Mommy. I will take care of her." Am I imagining things? No way in hell they...

„You came here to sue her to Esme? Are you fu-„

„Language, Rosalie!"

„Are you serious Esme?"

„Yes. Bella has a bad influence on all of you. I don't think you'll see her again, unless in school. She's not allowed to come here anymore." I couldn't believe my ears. I glanced at Emmett and soon, both of us were in my study, safely wrapped in a comforting atmosphere, surrounded by my books.

„Man, I didn't thought that Edward and Alice were _that _immature?" I chuckled,

„Me either, bro." As soon as Esme finished her rant about Bella 'being a bad influence', the front door opened, and Bella's flowerly smell drifted to my nose. I breathed in eagerly, noticing how I wasn't tempted by it anymore. This caused a little ball of joy boiling inside me, and I cringed at the intensity of this feeling.

I heard Bella's disbeliving voice,

„Because you'r beloved son got what he deserved, together with his manipulative sister?" I couldn't believe it! Bella had the guts to speak with Esme like _this_?

„Man, she's good." Emmett murmured. All I could do was to nod my head. Then I heard my name and together with Em, we came downstairs, welcomed by a unbeliveably hot Bella. Her face was cold, except her eyebrows, which were slightly furrowed, due to her annoyance and anger.

„Shopping?" I recognized Alice's soprano from the door. She asked us to come with us, but Bella declined, and together we dashed away in my Jaguar, laughing our guts out.

„Man, did you see her face?" Bella said between maniacal laugh attacks. I managed to nod my head, before cracking up again.

But too soon, we arrived in Seattle, and I walked away with Emmett, leaving the two girls alone.

_Rosalie's POV_

I was watching with awe how Bella talked to Esme. The shy, little human girl dissappeard, and now, I saw a strong, indenpendet woman. The roundness of her face was gone; although she looked very cute with it, now her face was unbelievably defined. It was more angular, and her brows were fuller. Her black hair wasn't really short, just under her shoulders. I was shocked by how beautiful she was. If she becomes a vampire, _when _she becomes a vampire, she'll be prettier than me. And I was okay with it.

I wasn't deinying that Bella will become one of us. I got along with that thought, because after our encounter in the school hall, I finally realized that it isn't my job to judge people's lifes, and it's better for me to keep my nose out of their bussiness. I was now peaceful with her decision of becoming a immortal being; but my main question was..

Is she planning on spending it alone?

She's been bitchy, and simply distant from Edward. She understood that they weren't meant to be, much like Jasper and Alice..

Jasper and Alice..

Of course! I knew they weren't mates! But why kept Alice telling everyone that they were? Was she lying?

„Earth to Rosalie! Are yu still in there Blondie?" I heard Bella's voice,

„Huh? Sorry, I zoned out."

„Phew. For a moment I thought I could hear my own voice echoing in your head." She said while smiling. I grinned, immadietely taking liking in this new Bella.

If you thought Alice liked shopping, then you haven't met Hurricane called Bella.

She was dragging me from store to store, bu she was so different from Alice.

Alice dragged us, _forced _us.

Bella accepted our thoughts, and sometimes she managed to fulfill them.

I was amazed by the thought how I could ignore such a magnificent being. I felt bad. She looked at me with those big doe eyes, colored in a melting chocolate.

After full three hours of shopping, we went to find the boys.

„Bella, I want so badly to spend time with you. But how when Esme doesn't allow you anymore in my house?"

„Do we need a house?" she said grinning devilishly. I grinned back.

„Rose, you know that graduation is in two months. I want to spend it with my friends and family, and _nothing _will stop me. _Nobody _gets in my way when I want something. So, who does Esme think she is? She's not my mother; hell I'm not the reincarnation of her dead baby!" I laughed

„That was good." She smiled a toothy grin at me and I was again surprised; her teeth looked like vampire's!

„Bella? How did this change happened?" her brows furrowed,

„What change?"

„Well, you know. When did you became so..bitchy?" She laughed,

„Oh that? Well, I'll be compltely honest with you. When you guys left, I was devastated. I was thinking 'If they loved me like they said, why did they left me on my won?'. I was broken, catatonic. My dad wanted to send me back to my mother. But I declined, and for his sake, I started being 'normal' again. But, I heard Edward's voice whenever I did something reckless. Being the pathetic human I am, I jumped off a cliff, Alice told you her vision, you called Edward, he wanted to commit suicide, we got back from Volterra after saving his butt, and now I'm here shopping with you, instead of followin' Doucheward." Oh my God!

„Bella, since when do you have a accent?" She looked surprised, and then a small smile played on her lips,

„Oh that? Wel, I was born in Huston, Texas."

„Wasn't you born here?"

„No. I thought the guys in the school would mock me, but I was originally from Texas. I lived there for 10 years."

„Wow, the Swan human has secrets."

„And Blondie has a heart." I laughed and soon, Bella joined in.

„What are you laughing about ladies?" Jasper's musical voice spoke to us,

„Oh, I just realized that Rosalie has a heart."

„And Bella has secrets. Did you know that Bella is from Texas?" Jasper's eyes widened when he looked at Bella.

„Really?"

„Yep, I am. I lived there for 10 years. Amazing, huh?"

„Amazing it is. Where exactly?"

„Huston."

„I was born in Huston too."

„I know." Bella smiled a knowing smile. Jasper's eyeborw rose.

„How's that?"

„I can hear your accent."

„But I'm not speaking with it."

„Maybe, but I can hear it when you speak. It vibrates a little."

„And you can hear that?"

„Yes, I can." Jasper laughed. Emmett looked confused.

„We have two friends from Texas? Man, we're doomed." I laughed at my husband, but he-

„Ouch!" I looked in surprise at my Emmett. I saw him rubbing his backhead. I looked at Bella who was smiling devilishly, and Jasper who stared at Bella confused. I saw that she was holding Jasper's hand

„What the hell happened?" Bella answered,

„He was making fun on me and Jasper, so I wanted to hit him. But I would probably break my hand, so I took Jasper's while he was laughing and smacked him." She replied while shrugging her shoulders. I laughed and soon, all of us were laughing, until my cell rang. I picked it up,

„Hello?"

„Rosalie? It's Esme. Where are you?" I glanced at the others. They were silently staring at me, waiting for my reply. I encouraged myself and replied,

„I'm shopping with Bella."

„With Bella? I told you she's a bad influence! Why don't you listen to me?"

„She's my friend! And a part of this family!"

„Well, she's Edward's mate...I have the tolerance for him, but not for you! You know how bad she is."

„Esme, I don't want to talk about this with you.."

„I'm your mother!"

„No, you're not! You're my _adoptive _mother, Esme! I gotta go. Bye."

„Rosal-„ the line went dead. I sighed and looked at them. They looked thoughtful and then Bella spoke,

„I'm not Edward's girlfriend."

**AN: Well, my cute followers and reviewers, this is chapter 5! It's shorter then my other chaptes, but not so short. I hope you enjoy it, and I need help to make my own 'Drag Me To Hell' website, so PLEASE if you want to help me, PM or write in the review. Thank you!**

**Review and you get a Hazelnut chocolate!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Rosalie's POV_

**_Previously:_**

**_„Esme, I don't want to talk about this with you.."_**

**_„I'm your mother!"_**

**_„No, you're not! You're my _**_adoptive __**mother! Esme, gotta go. Bye."**_

**_„Rosal-„ the line went dead. I sighed and looked at them. They looked thoughtful and then Bella spoke,_**

**_„I'm not Edward's girlfriend."_**

**Present, Seattle,**

I stared at her in shock, her words echoing in my head.

_I'm not Edward's girlfriend.._

Her face was calm, her eyes showing determination. There wasn't a trace of heartbreak, so I guessed she's over him since we came back. But, still, I needed my answers,

„What?" Jasper was faster than me, and his face matched my own,

„I'm not Edward's girlfriend. We didn't exist since my birthday. When Alice came, it just happened that I was in a wrong place in a wrong time." I didn't understand.

„What?" was Jasper's eloquent reply. I rolled my eyes. Geez, dude, your brain on a vacation? Jasper glared at me as he sensed my amusement. Well, _he _said something at least.

Bella sighed, and looked into the distance.

„Since Edward left me, I wasn't the same. I was catatonic for months, and I woke up just when my dad told me he would call Renee. I didn't want to go to my mum. I didn't want to be aburden. So I started to live. For Charlie's sake, not mine. I hung out with my friends, ate, slept walked, talked only when necessery. I was a machine." She stopped to take a deep breath, and I rubbed her back in a soothing manner. She smiled weakly at me and continued,

„Then, I started spending time with Jacob. He was my sun; my anchor. But the days were fine, and I managed to ignore the gaping hole in my chest, the burning pain disappearing almost completely. But as the night fell, the flames returned and my chest started to tighten. After a few weeks living like that, I wanted to start over. I started thinking thoroughly about my life, about Edward. I started thinking about my freaking head, and the reason why he can't read it. That's when I felt it."

„The _Shield_?" Emmett asked. Bella smiled and nodded,

„Yes. It felt like a stretchable wall, stretching from one corner of my mind to another. On the days I wasn't with Jake and during my painful and lonely nights, I started to train myself to control it. I managed; I am able to stretch it, and I can even cover the full city.."

„How do you know that?" Jasper asked suspiciously. Bella looked at him, and her dazed off eyes focused, landing on his, her face softing as her voice,

„I feel them. I feel all those people moving in it, touching it, their breath tickling it. I can feel their minds trying to compose themselves, thinking hard, getting through pain, betrayal and sorrow. The people who felt like this were the ones I never thought they actually lived. Especially since the day Harry Clearwater died. Leah and her brother Seth were devastated. Leah was feeling so much hatred, so much anger, so much pain..." Her voice started fading as she shuddered, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

_Isabella's POV_

When I opened my eyes I met their worried gazes, and I took a shaky breath, and explaining them the day I saved Leah.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_I was running through the rain, not in the mood to drive my slow Chevy, my eyes narrowing in attempt to see through the thick haze of big raindrops as they tickled my face. The trees and the green grass was flowing around me, the lower tree branches hitting my face occasionaly. Hang on Leah. I'm coming._**

**_Finally, the trees dissapeared, showing a little house on the horizon, and a tall shilouette standing, staring high in the sky, searching for something. I came to the end of the wood, and yelled at the top of my lungs,_**

**_„Leah!" the dark shilouette turned towards me, and I could _**_feel __**the frown on her face. I ran towards her and when I was a few meters away from her, she spoke,**_

**_„What do you want Leech lover?" I was panting, but I answered her question,_**

**_„Saving you." She laughed. Her laugh was muffeld by the rain, but it pierced through my heart, my soul. _**_Don't be like this, Leah. Let me help you. __**I prayed in my mind, at the moment praying to everything what's holy that she understands me.**_

**_„Saving me from who?"_**

**_„From yourself." She snorted,_**

**_„Yeah, yeah. I don't believe in your shit." She turned around to leave, but she stopped dead in her tracks when I finally said,_**

**_„Don't do this to yourself Leah! Don't let tha anger swallow you; fight against the pain and the hatred you feel. You don't want..." she turned to face me, sneering,_**

**_„I don't want _**_what__**?" I took a deep breath again and answered calmly,**_

**_„You're going to destroy your life, Leah. The only chance to find happiness. But with your constant anger and bitterness, you're going to phase, and with that, you'll become the first female werewolf and the freak of the pack."_**

**_„H-how?" she stuttered,_**

**_„Leah all the anger will consume you wholely and you will sucumb into the haze you won't even notice when it starts running through your veins like poison. If you allow it to possess you, you will never be happy. You won't have a proper husband, you won't have children. Your life will evolve around phasing and protecting others. Please Leah, let me help you." Leah was now sobbing, as her tears flow freely down her cheeks. She lunched herself at me and I held her as she cried._**

**_„It hurts so much, Bella. I lost Sam. My cousin, my _**_best friend __**took him away from me! I was so angry, so hurt, betrayed. I couldn't look into their faces without the wish to kill them, burn them like they burned my heart and danced on my ashes. And now, my dad died. My mother is all alone with my brother and me. She's constantly crying, and I feel so guilty. I don't want to be a werewolf." She sobbed. I tightend my grip on her and whispered,**_

**_„I'll help you Leah. If there's one thing I learnt living with vampires, is that the problems should be solved together, and not doing it on your own and without speaking to another. I learnt the hard way, Leah. I wn't let it happen again." She looked into my eyes and said softly, so softly I barely heard her,_**

**_„Thank you."_**

**_-End of Flashback-_**

After I finished, Rosalie's eyes were glistening with venom, and the boys were quiet.

„That was so generous from you Bella. I always knew you were selfless. Well, not in the same way now." Jasper murmured the last part. I chuckeld lightly and nodded my head.

„I know. Nothing will be the same again, guys. It's time for changes." I said dreamily, and after everybody nodded I sighed.

I sigh of pure content and happiness.

I finally found people who would understand me, listen to me, and help me solve my problems. Not like Edward did. I scanned everybody, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

They all were prepared to help me through my problems. Rose was nicer, Emmett was being...well Emmett and with Jasper..I felt _whole._

I felt like my heart just grew bigger, my lungs brighter and my eyes suddenly became aware of everything. Like I gained his vampiric senses. I was shamelessly staring at Jasper, trying to see what caused my emotions towards him to blossom, and when it dawned on me, I was shocked and happy at the same time.

I am in love with Jasper Hale.

It may seem sudden, but during my time with the Cullens, I would find myself craving his presence, to just sulk into his calming atmophere and drown in his eyes. His eyes were golden, but they held a mixture of red and blue beneath the golden haze. They were absolutely stunning.

When we were in Phoenix when Mr. 'Do everything-in-a-rush-to-prevent-Bella-speaking-her -mind' put me there while he was somewhere in Canada, I was going insane from the worry. Not for myself. Not for Renee. Not for him. Not for the Cullens.

Just for a particular one. A blonde vampire with colorful eyes and a moody personality. That was the first time when I truly felt my emotions. But, that was he time when I _liked _Alice, so I couldn't destroy her life.

When Jasper was lunging for me on my birthday party, underneath the fear and absolute confusion I felt, I was feeling a strange craving feeling, creeping up my spine, telling me to jump in his arms. But, Fuckward pushed me into a fucking glass table.

When they left, my heart ached for months for a lost Cullen my heart lusted for. Jasper. I wanted him, like air.

And I will get him.

I swear to _God, _this time, Pixie won't stop me.

_Jasper's POV_

Bella's emotions were quiet interesting. They went from content to happiness, to sadness, grief, pain, lonliness, lust and love.

_Love_?

I could feel her gaze on my back while we drew home, and I knew these emotions were sent to me.

_But why_?

I glanced through the mirror to see her melting chocolate eyes gazing into mine, and while I expected for her to turn scarlet and turn away, she kept my gaze and held it, not caring that I actually _stared _right back at her. Then she blinked, and the magic dissappeard.

I turned back to looking in front of me, while I tried to decipher her emtions.

I wasn't actually sure why was I so protective, and caring to Bella. Sure, she was a part of the family, although in not a very good kind, like a fifth wheel, like a sort of undercover enemy, but still, I really love-

Wait a minute. Did I just wanted to say I _love _her?

Yup, I did.

Surprisingly, I didn't want to take it back.

I _knew _that I love Bella.

The strange pull I felt was constantly dragging me to her. And I won't fight it.

_Because mates never fight their instincts._

**AN: My dears, soon, our two FAVOURITE lovebirds will finally confess their love. But first, Bella will have a badass fight with Fuckward and Pixie, and Jasper will FINALLY tell that little bitch that their 'story' is over, and that he has found his true mate. Anyway, if you're intrested in helping me in my website, please PM or review me.**

**Okay, review, and THIS time, you'll get refreshing strawberries. If you don't like them, take some cherries. If you hate them, well, fuck yourselves.**

**Just kidding. But seriously, review and you'll get to choose between strawberiies and strawberry flavoured chocoalte. I just tasted both opptions and the result it YUMMY!**

**I love you and thank you for your support!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Isabella's POV_

When I finally arrived home, I was still staring after Jasper's car. I wanted to be closer to him, to find a way to tell him about my feelings, but that Pixie would always be in my way. I knew that if I make a decision she will see it and BOOM! Jasper will dissappear.

I sighed and turned to enter my house. It was dark, and Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He's still at work, and I was home. Alone. Again.

Geez, I need a man.

But not the boyish Edward Cullen with his crappy Victorian morals, I need a _man. _If you try to find a description for that word, you'll find Jasper's picture.

I simply enjoyed his presence, and like a sponge, I soaked in his beauty and thoughtful words. Back in his car, when he looked at me through the mirror, I was shamelessly staring at him, and even made him to look away. Great, Bella just great, I sighed and bounced up to my room. Even the brightness and confiness of my 'new' room couldn't brighten my mood so I just threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I wanted to know _more. _More about that strange feeling which overtakes me every time I see Jasper. That strange rope, pulling me closer and closer to Jasper. That tingling which crawls up my skin every time he looks at me.

Geez, I'm hopelessly in love with him.

Suddenly, I had an idea. If I want to know more about that 'rope' and all this symptoms. I grabbed the old book I once bought that faithful night in Port Angeles where Edward saved me from those rapist.

I searched the book for relationships. After 20 minutes, right when I decided to give up, I saw it. In italics, on the page was written the answer on my questions,

_Soul Mates_

I greedily read everything what was written, surprisingly calm and finally understanding everything what was happening to me. I smiled as I read,

„_...Soul mates are actually a couple, but they're different from other couples because of their specific bond. Vampire soul mates feel a powerful pull, pulling them to their destinied mate. That bond is very hard to break, and if the mates are separeted, both of them feel empty, and feel a little pain, due to the fact that 'half' of their being is missing..."_

I didn't need to read anymore. I got my answers, and I was satisfied with them. I was still smiling when I went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. The girl who was watching me back had slightly flushed cheeks, and her eyes were slightly fuzzy, like a veil was over them. That means, I was lusting after Jasper. I'm crazy.

I splashed my face with cold water, enjoying the coldness. I shuddered instinctively, and quickly dressed. On th way to bed, I was thinking about how to get Jasper notice me? And to finally five up on that Pixie?

I sighed heavily as I curled in a ball under my bed sheets. I was waiting for the sleep to take over, when I suddenly heard something.

_Click! Click!_

_What the hell? _I thought as I got up and slowly made my way to the window. And I nearly got a heart attack when I saw a certain bronze haired vampire waiting there. I got mad. Who does he think he is?

_Maybe your boyfriend? _A voice in my head said. I mentally groaned.

_Don't act so immature. You're still his girlfriend, you know. _Stupid inner voice always being right.

_I know. _Will you shut up? You're giving me a headache,

_No, you shut up and open that damn window. It's rude to make a vampire wait outside. _You're totally crazy.

_Says the girl who's talking to her inner voice, although she knows it's her imagination._

She got me there. I sighed; I was really quiet crazy. I had a vampire boyfriend, but I'm lusting after his much hotter brother. Man, this is like a movie. A really good drama.

_Click! Click!_

This annoying sound reminded me that Edward's still waiting outside for me to open the window. I sighed again, and opened the window with a squeak.

„God, Bella, I thought I would wait the whole night for you to finally let me in." He said as he gracefully jumped into my room. I crossed my arms over my chest and said,

„Mind to tell me what are you doing here?" He looked surprised; he wasn't used to me talking like this.

„Well, I always come here. Don't you remember?"

„I remember prefectly. I just thought you're here to find some more facts to make Esme hate me."

„I wasn't doing that, Love."

„Oh, so it was just my imagination that told me that as soon as you came home, told everything what happened in the cafeteria? I'm not stupid, Edward."

„You're spedning to much time with Emmett."

„Oh, please, give me a break."

„Bella!"

„Don't 'Bella' me you idiot! Why can't you see that you're going to far' That your presence is taking away my sanity, and making me incredibly..." He cut me off,

„Happy? Isn't it what I always do Love?" he said while flashing me one of his crooked grins, the ones I used to love so much. But now, they were pretty disgusting. The way his lips rolled over his teeth, just _yuck!_

„No, you idiot, you're making me want to kill everyone near me!"

„Isabella, stop talking like that right now, or.."

„Or what? You'll go to your precious Mommy and tell her everything? I'm so scared!" I said in a mockingly scared voice, watching with satisfication as his face changed into a mask of disbelief. Watch it Cullen.

„You changed."

„Good job, Sherlock. Nice you noticed."

„I'll call Carlisle, you need help." I need WHAT?!

„Try it, and I'll presonally kill you."

„Love, you can't kill me."

„Maybe. But I have my connections." I smiled evily, watching his eyes widen with fear.

„Love, you aren't the same. I need to fix you, or.."

„I'm not a damn doll, Edward. You can't fix me. You've done to much damage."

„You mean when I left? That was for your safety."

„Safety my ass! All you did was leaving me completely unprotected with a crazy redhead vampire seeking revenge because you killed her mate. Poor Victoria." I murmureed the last part. I was truly feeling sorry for her. If I ever meet her again, I'm going to apologize, and try to fix things.

„You're blaming me because I saved yur life?"

„No. You just complicated everything, Edward. You could easily let the venom spread, so I could finally change into a vampire. But no, Mr. Perfect didn't want his doll damned, or whatever crap you came with." Then there was silence. As I was watching his vampire feauters, I knew that I needed to end this. Tonight.

„We're through." I finally said. He let out a gasp, his topaz eyes widening. His eyes weren't colorful as Jasper's. Just dull topaz. Pity.

„What?"

„You heard me. We're over. I'm sick of you constantly controling my life, dictating it. I am not a property, and Edward this is the goddamn 21st century so ease up a bit, or you'll never lose your V-card." He was stunned,

„Love, I can change.."

„No, you can't! I gave you time Edward. All these weeks, I gace you the oportunity to change your habits, but you didn't. So, i'm done waiting. Now please leave my room and don't turn back."

„Love.."

„Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled at him. He flinched, and flew out of the window. I laid on my bad, exhausted by the yelling and talking, so I gladly drifted to sleep, dreaming of a certain blonde haired vampire.

_Jasper's POV_

„Alice, for the thousand time, we're done!" I yelled at Alice, who was still trying to change my mind. I was signing the divorce papers, because I wanted to be free from her death grip.

„But Jazzy, I'm your mate! You can't leave me, that's impossible!" I rolled my eyes at her pixie form standing in front of me, her eyes desperately trying to 'reason me' as she said, and begging me not to leave her. But I was standing on my ground, and I wanted it to be over."

„Alice, you're not my mate. I already found her and there's nothing you can do about that. So please, sign this papers, so I can finally leave!" I had packed my bags, my wallet and I grabbed the keys of my car. I didn't take the credit card of the Cullens, because I already had a account on the name 'Jasper Whitlock', so I actually never used the family's money. I don't want to owe anything to them.

„No, I won't!" she yelled and jumped, fucking _jumped _on me. I snarled dangerlously, threwing her off myself and standing up. I grabbed her hand roughly.

„Sign this papers and you'll come alive out of this." She gulped loudly and signed the divorce paper with shaky hands. I signed the papers myself and sighed.

I'm free!

Finally free from this life, finally free from being watched! I can finally be myself. Finally be a vampire.

That's right. I decided it was time to go back to my true self. I will be feeding of humans, but not in the classic way. No, Peter, my brother by venom, told me about their way of life. They had a blood donating company, so they always had blood.

But I had a little problem.

School.

I decided to wait until school ends, so I can go without these problems. I ran away, saying goodbye to Rose and Emmett who looked heartbroken. I gave them a sad smile as I turned my back to the life I lived for so long. I jumped into my Jaguar as I drove to my new apartment I bought yesterday. It's quiet near school, so I won't need to worry about that fact.

I quickly dialed Peter's number,

„Finally, I thought you would never get rid of that evil Pixie." I chuckeld. Peter and his wife Charlotte, my sister by venom, always disliked Alice, parrtially because of her looks, and because of her persoanlity. They always said 'she's so fucking short, my thumb is bigger than her!', That was a joke of course, although Peter's thumb is quiet big.

„Don't make fun of my thumb, Major." I laughed this time.

Peter had his gift, something similiar to Alice's..

„Don't compare me to that Pixie!" he yelled into the phone,. I growled,

„Shut the fuck up and let me finish my damn thought!" I yelled back. On the other side was silence, and I sighed. Where was I' Oh, yeah.

His gift is similiar to Alice's, only his isn't based on people's decisions. He can see the outcome of everything, and even he can see a few years forward. That's really handy.

His wife, Charlotte, has a gift somewhat like a crossover between Marcus's and Chelsea's gift, so she can see people's auras and immadietely knowing if the preson is a threat or not. Also, she's a quiet skilled fighter, and both she and her gift have shown really useful in the Southern Wars, during or time with Maria.

„Helloo! Major, you there?" Peter's voice reminded me that my phone is stil on my ear, so I quickly responded,

„Oh, uh yeah Peter? Sorry, I kinda zoned out."

„Okay, Major. Have you found her?"

„Found who?"

„Don't play with me Major. Your mat, have you found her?" At his words, Bella's face appeard before my eyes, her beautiful, heart-shaped pale face and I smiled,

„Yes, I have Peter."

„Geez, finally. I thought it would take decades for you to find your companion."

„Very funny Peter."

„I know. So, what's the ladies name?"

„Isabella Marie Swan, but she likes to be called Bella."

„Bella? Meaning _beautiful _in Italian. Is she?"

„She is."

„How does she look?"

„Peter!" I heard a female voice screech at the oter side and I knew Charlotte found this a not so good subject.

„Sorry, Sweets. So, how oes her face look?"

„Well, she's almost pale as a vampire, with big brown eyes, slightly arched dark brown eyebrows. Her hair wa sonce waist long and a mahagony color with red strakes in it, but now it's past shoulder lenght and it's black. She completely changed since we came back"

„I like her. When is she coming to meet us?"

„I don't know, you're the Yoda here."

„Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, right now it's a bit fuzzy, but she'll be a vampire."

„I know."

„Good," I sighed again. Damn me and all this sighing! I rarely sigh, but this is kinda creeping me out!

„Look, Peter, gotta go. I'll make sure you meet Bella as soon as possible."

„Better be so Major." And with this I ended the call. I entered my apartment and laid on the couch. Suddenly, my phone rang and I groaned while I got up to pick up the pone. On the screen was written _Unknown number _so I wasn't completely sure who was calling me at this time.

„Hello?" I said politely, trying to sound somewhat sleepy, because it's 2 in the damn morning!

„Jasper?" a soft, tingling voice spoke on the other line, and my breath caught in my throat. I finally managed to open my mouth, as I managed to reply in a slightly shaky voice,

„Bella?"

**AN: So, I think they call this a cliffie, or something similiar. Anyways, this is chapter 7 of my book 'Drag Me To Hell'! A cute, Jasper/Bella fanfic! So, I made another poll were you shall decide which powers should Bella have. Soon, she'll become a vampire, and I want her to have a really cool power, and not a lame shield. I mean she already ****_is _****a Shield, so please, tell me some of your opinions. And I don't want flying around or laser eyes. That's to much ****_clichee. _****Anyway, thank you for sticking up with me and I will do my best with this story!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Previously:_**

**_„Hello?" I said politely, trying to sound somewhat sleepy, because it's 2 in the damn morning!_**

**_„Jasper?" a soft, tingling voice spoke on the other line, and my breath caught in my throat. I finally managed to open my mouth, as I managed to reply in a slightly shaky voice,_**

**_„Bella?"_**

_Isabella's POV_

Darkness.

Complete darkness was surrounding me, suffocating me, embracing me in the sweet numbness.

Oh, hell, when did I get all Amy Lee?

But as I turned around, I noticed that I was somewhere in the woods. I could feel the grass around my feet. It wasn't as silky as I expected it to be, more somewhat dryish and quiet warm. I felt the grass up to my knees, and that's when the scenery finally was more visible.

I was in some kind of a meadow, but completely different from **_his _**meadow. The sky was clear, although it was night, and the moon was shining proudly on the starry night sky. As I lowered my head from that exquisite beauty I took in myself.

_Wow._

Wow doesn't even cover it.

I was in a white dress, the pure color of the dress standing out of the light darkness around me. It was long, a tight bodice with a silk, elegant scarf over it. The scarf was seethrough, and very beautiful. The dress itself showed a lot of cleavage. My hair was half pinned up, with loose strakes on the both sides of my face. My hair seemed longer, although still black. My vision was improved, and I could hear someone walking behind me. I immediataly stiffened. I knew it was a male. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Even though I should be scared shitless, I found unusual comfort in his arms. Then his smell hit me.

Apples, Earth and cinnamon.

_Jasper._

Holy fuck, Jasper was hugging me in the middle of nowhere! I turned around astonishingly fast, only to meet Jasper's crimson eyes.

_Crimson._

He was definetely feeding on humans. But this thought wasn't making me uncomfortable or shaking with fear. His eyes had still that blueish undertone, with the slightest glints of gold. His eyes were more beautiful then I remebered. Wait. If there was gold under the red, that means I'm not in the past, I'm in the freaking future! I opened my mouth and spoke, my voice merely above a whisper, but still unbelievably pleasant.

„Jasper, you're here? And you're a vampire?" he chuckeld lightly and answered in the same tone, although visibly mocking me,

„Yes, I am, Darlin'. As are you." This had me struck. I was a _vampire_?

„I'm a vampire?" he looked at me funny, and nodded his head warily,

„Yes. Here, take a look." And magically, a full-sized mirror appeard in front of us and Jasper turned me slightly so we were facing it. My breath hitched and was coming out of my throat in ragged splurts of air.

My first reaction was an unthinking pleasure. The alien creature in the glass was indisputably beautiful, every bit as beautiful as any other vampire, maybe even Rosalie, although this thought made me laugh mentally. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl in the subtle moonshine.

Then it dawned on me.

There, next to Jasper, was _me. _

I straightend up in my bed as I panted heavily. My hair was sticky from the sweat and I instantly wished my dream would be true. It was such a comforting thought of being Jasper's equal, of being able to be with him in every meaning of the word..

I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 01:30 AM and I was awake. I pulled my fingers through my hair, enjoying the familiar feeling, while my mind was overwhelmed with thoughts.

Why was I with Jasper? Why was i in that meadow' Why was I in Texas, were we obviously were? And why the hell was I a vampire?

I groaned. My head started to ache and I didn't want to wake up with a hangover headache. My mind was already flooded with images of Jasper and his colorful eyes. I sighed as I felt the familiar tug in my chest and the dull ache, a result of being separated from him. I glanced again at the clock; it was now 01:57 AM. I sighed as I took the IPhone I recently bought as I scrolled down my contacts. I prayed that he would pick up, because I couldn't stand this anymore. I let out a relieved breath as his velvet voice with a slight accent filled my eardrums,

"Hello?"

"Jasper?"

_Jasper's POV _

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper it's me. Am I interrupting?" she asked in that low voice of hers, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach.

"No, of course not Bella. Mind to tell me why you're calling me at this time?" I tried to sound like I was joking, but it didn't sound natural, not even to me. Silence. Complete, utter silence.

"Bella?" Silence again. Is she dead? No, I can hear her heart, which was slamming viciously against her ribs.

"Bella, are you there? Please, talk to me." I said, my voice sounding slighty scared. I heard her take a shaky breath,

"I-I can't take it anymore. I-I tried so hard, b-but, I'm so tired of pretending." Her voice sounded like she was on the edge of tears, and plus I didn't understand what she was talking about,

"Bella, calm down..."

"I was waiting, I was waiting for so long. Since the first day, Jasper, since the first day.."

"Bella.."

"I was being patient, I wanted to talk, but always someone would come and ruin everything.." she continued rambling. I couldn' stop her; the words were simply flowing out,

"When you all left..a huge hole was punched through my chest..I was constantly in pain, and it felt like a huge part of me was missing.." I finally decided to stop this,

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" A pause. Then she said, her voice strangely determinated,

"I love you, Jasper. I've loved you ever since."

_Isabella's POV_

After I said this life-changing words, there was a deafening silence on the other line. A huge wave of worthlessness crushed on me, and I instinctively ended the call as I sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, a breeze whiped past me and cold arms embraced me. The tug in my chest stopped, and I wrapped my arms around Jaspers' frame,

"Bella, my sweet Bella, how long I've waited for you to realize this." He cooed in my ear as he rocked me back and forth in order to calm me.

"My mate." I whispered hoarsely, my throat dry from crying. He tilted my head upwards and I looked into his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened at the sensation, but closed almost immediataly as my lips moved in a sync with his. I tangled my hands in his sliky locks as his hand pulled me closer to him. The cold was soothing against my burning lips, and soon, I felt his cold tongue grazing my lower lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth eagerly, although a little hesitant at the beginning, but my heart knew he wouldn't hurt me. Soon, his tongue dived into my mouth, grazing my teeth, tasting me. I shyly inserted my tongue in his mouth, tasting him. And God, did he taste divine! Just like apples and cinnamon, bitter, but yet incredibly sweet. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and light-headed and I knew that it was because I need air. Like he sensed this, his lips left mine, but gave me another peck.

I was panting heavily with my eyes closed, trying to memorize this feeling. I rested my head on his chest as he put his chin on the top of my head, stroking my hair soothingly. I finally amanged to look up into his eyes and smile at hm. He smiled back, his eyes holding nothing but pure love and admiration.

"How long have you waited for me to realize this, Jasper?" I asked, remembering his words while I was still hyperventilating. He looked at me and grinned sheepishly

"Well...maybe close to 24 hours?" I laughed. He was so adorable! He chuckeld too and I was again lost in his eyes.

"Crimson suits you better." I blurted out and immediataly wished I hadn't. He was silent and was looking at me funny, but the thing that amazed me was that I didn't felt the familiar warmth of my blood pooling in my cheeks, AKA my blush.

"What?"

"Well, I had a funny dream of me being a vampire with you in Texas in a meadow. Both of us had red eyes so I persume we fed on humans, but we both seemed quiet comfortbale with it. Your eyes had undertones of blue and gold; they were breathtaking." I finished. He was still watching me, but the corner of his mouth twitched,

"Laugh, I know you want." I said while pouting, pretending to be slightly annoyed. He did laugh,

"That's so sweet."

"It is?" I asked raising an eyebrow,

"Sure it is. My human mate is already dreaming of becoming a vampire and staying with me forever in Texas. A ego booster you know." I smiled and yawned,

"Aww, someone wants to sleep. Lay down, Darlin'. We'll see tomorrow." He said while ducking me in my sheets and making his way to my window. I instantly panicked,

"Jasper!" I whisper-yelled. He turned and gave me a questioning look,

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?" He smiled as he made his way to me, and laying next to me. I immediataly snuggeld close to him, and his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too.", were the last words I heard before I stumbeld into the darkness in the arms of someone I loved.

_Morning. 6:30 _

I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked as I took in my surroundings. I felt the familiar cold of something; better said _someone _beside me, so I turned my head to the side, seeing Jasper. His eyes were closed, and if I didn't knew better, I would thought he was sleeping. I gently kissed his cheek. His eyes opened and he smiled at me,

"Good morning, sllepy head." I mocked him and he chuckeld.

"I was watching you sleep and I wished I could too. I just closed my eyes and pretended a little.

"Nice for you and everything but I need to get ready for school. Be nice and make me breakfast?" I said while batting my eyelashes at him. He blinked and nodded. I kissed him louldy on the lips as I got up and ran into the bathroom.

I showered quickly and dried my hair and I was in front of my closet, picking up what to wear. Jasper has changed too, and he was in a pair of dark washed jeans and a simple black short sleeved T-shirt, Although the weather wasn't sunny, the complete opposite, cloudy but it wasn't as cold as I expected, it was quiet warm so I chosea Vallier Floral Bustier and some Moto Indigo Hotpants Michael Antonio Telissa High Heels, some bangels Delicate Chain Necklae. I applied some Lipgloss and I was ready.

I bounced down the stairs, lured by the appetizing smell of bacon and eggs. I saw Jasper in my kitchen, and I at in one of the wooden chairs. As soon as the plate was in front of me, I started eating greedily.

"Whoa, slow down Darlin. I've never seen a human eat _that _much." I looked at him and raise a brow,

"Says the vampire." He just laughed. After I was done, I followed Jasper out of the house, and I was surprised and a little worried that Charlie's car still wasn't her. But I shrugged it off as soon as Jasper's hand was around me and I leaned myself on him. We entered his Jaguar, and I immediately wished something.

"What has got you so antsy Darlin? And excited? And worried? And.." I cut him off,

"Slow down. I'm antsy because we're going to school together and as a couple, but I'm at the same time excited. I'm worried because Charlie isn't home yet." I finished.

"Charlie's off to work. You were sleeping then."

"Oh!"

"Yes, 'oh!'" Too soon, we were at school, and Jasper was really thorugh in giving a really dramatic entrance at school. I rolled my eyes while he was opening my door but still smiled as I accepted his hand. As I stood up, I heard some gasps of the students. And soon, I saw a smiling Rosalie with a matching Emmett and a really, _really _angry Edward and Alice. Screw them. We walked to them and started the day normally,

"Hello, guys." Rosalie answered,

"Hey, Bella! Brother." She said smiling but being quiet serious and giving him the 'look'. He just shrugged.

"Love, why are you with him? You know he has a very poor control.." Edward's annoying voice started rambling. I just sighed deeply,

"Sorry, I didn't introduced you. Edward, Alice, Rose and Emmett, this is my mate, Jasper Whitlock Hale." Jasper bowed his head in greeting and drawled,

"Good mornin'." Rose and Em laughed,

"Well, nice to meet you Jasper. I'm Emmett and this is my mate Rosalie." He said gesturing to himself and Rosalie. Rosalie waved, and soon all of us were laughing again.

"Jazzy, she can't be your mate! I'm your mate!" Alice whined. I just rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her.

"I'm off to class. See ya soon." I said while giving Jasper a peck on the cheek, and Rosalie the 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. I started walking towards my class when my phone beeped. I ran into the bathroom and quickly checked my IPhone,

**_I already miss you. L _**I laughed and replied,

**I know. But you're a patient man, and you'll be patient the next fifty minutes, will you? **I wrote, imagining his pout,

**_You're mean._**

**And you love me.**

**_Unfortunately._**

**Excuse me, Sir?**

**_Sorry._**

**To late, know you'll wait a whole hour.**

**_No!_**

**Gotta go, bye! **I wrote and quickly packed my IPhone back in the pocket of my hotpants. Soon,I I heard a nasal voice. _You got to be kidding me.. _I thought while sighing,

"Look, the little _Swan slut._"She said and Jessica laughed. I tilted my head,

"What, now you're ruling the bathroom? Jeez, nowhere's safe from you guys." Her eyes were a little wide, then she fumed,

"How dare you!" I groaned,

"God, I heard that the last time! Nothing new, Barbie?"

"Stop calling me Barbie!"  
"Okay, Barbie"

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"Look who's saying!"

"I will never talk to you again!" I smiled mockingly sweet,

"Do me the favor, will ya'? If that's it, I have a class to attend. Bye Barbie. Bye Barbie's annoying brat/companion/slut sister." I said while waving and swiftly exiting the bathroom. I took a deep breath while sitting in my chair. Soon, I felt a hadn on my bare knee,

"Well, hello gorgeus." I looked up from the icky hand to Mike's smirking face, most probably trying to sound and look seductive. Unfortunately, he looked like he was about to choke. I slapped his hand,

"Keep your hands, I don't want them." He laughed; a sickening laugh, I almost felt the urge to throw up,

"Oh, dear, I know you broke up with Edward. I know you love me; let's not play, okay?" this time it was my turn to laugh; how delusional can he actually be?

"Oh, Mike. I broke up with Edward; true. But what in the name of all what's holly told you that I love you? I love every minute I have without you; I feel free, and not always watched. I enjoy my freedom, and I don't plan that a creeping, peeping Tom destroy that. So keep your distance." I said and turned away, leaving him openly gaping at me. I smirked to myself, he was getting on my nerves dangerously, and I don't want to finish high school in jail because of a brutal murder. Although I would escape. I mean, I have a vampire mate and his brothers will help me, right?

I almost laughed at this thought and tried to keep my attention at the extremely boring teacher. She also seemed bored and she gave her best to bore us to death. Half of the students ignored her rambling about Edgar Allan Poe and were chatting between themselves. The main gossip was actually me; although the school was nearly ending, I still managed to gain attention of the whole school staff; like on my faithful first day. But now, I wasn't the 'new girl', I was the 'badass chick'. Lauren made sure that I was known in every corner of this school.

On my way to the Gym, which was my next period, I met Angela.

"Hey, Ange." I greeted her, and her blissful smile making me nearly jump from joy. I was neglecting her through my whole 'zombie' life; but as I regained my consciouns back, I was trying to hang out more with her. And we were the best of friends. I would miss her terribly when I leave and 'die'. She was the closest to me in this whole town, besides some Cullen members.

"Hey, Bella. Ready for another pervy Gym class?" I laughed,

"I was born ready. Now let's go, before I meet Peeping Tom and hie 'peepers' AKA Tyler and Eric." This time it was her turn to laugh, and together we got ready. I was, like the rest of my new personality, dressed in my Forks High Gym uniform, which contained of some shorts and a super tight sleeveless white top. I put my hair in a high ponytail and made my way to the volleyball teams. Lucklily, I wasn't in the same team as Mike, but the bad thing was that Barbie was right behind me and she was seriously pissing me off. She was non-stop blabbering about some guy who cheated on a girls with another girl, and the girl caught them, slapped that boy, mauled the girl and now she was grounded for the eternity. Very interesting.

The game began. Lauren was constantly trying to embarrass me, but I was ready, and I was playing this game strangely professionally. I was hitting the ball, and I didn't trip once!

At the end of the class, I heard Lauren again, mutterin something that sounded like 'stupid freaky bitch'. As soon as we entered the changing room,s I turned to face her,

"Seriously Barbie, if you have something to tell me, say it in my face!" I nearly shouted at her dumbfounded face. _Priceless, _I thought.

"I-I have nothing to say." I scoffed,

"Like hell you don't." She huffed,

"Fine. I'm tired of you walking like you own this place. You think that if Alice's dressing you and you hang out with the Cullens, you're like a queen. I'm sick of it!"

"First, Barbie; you're imagining, you're the one walking like you're the smartest Barbie on this planet. Secondly, that Pixie isn't dressing me up. Compare me and her-my clothes are definetely better than hers. And thirdly; I broke up with Edward. Don't you remember?" A round of gasps echoed through the room, and I quickly gathered my things and rushed out of the room. Fortunately, Rose was waiting for me.

"Thanks Rose. That Barbie was threathening my patience. I mean seriously? Like I would allow Alice to dress me in some of her last year bags." I said while rolling my eyes. Rose chuckeld but stopped abruptly, as a tiny form got closer. Alice. Her face was set in a angry mask, and her hin brows were furrowed. I embraced myself for her soprano voice.

"You!" She nearly shouted while pointing at me.

"Me!" I mocked her voice. This seemed to enrage her further,

"Just because of you, Jasper and I divorced! Just because of you and your sneaky tongue!" I was surprised; they divorced? I never got the chance to as

"Well, excuse me, but I think it's not fair from you yelling at me because **_my mate _**divorced from you just to finally be with **_his mate_**" I said emphazing the words 'mate' and 'my' and 'his'. I wanted her to get the damn message. He isn't your husband anymore, Pixie!

"I will kill you, Isabella. I will destroy you." She said in a low voice. Suddenly, a soothing voice drawled beside me,

"Do not threaten my mate, Mary Alice, or **_I _**will destroy and kill **_ you_**." I sighed happily as I leaned on Jasper. Alice huffed and stomped away. I whispered a 'thank you' directed to Jasper. Jasper kissed my hair. Rose looked t us and smiled a genuine smile, before returning to Emmett. I smiled at Jasper, and together we made our way home.

_Swan Residence, 18:30 PM_

I was sitting in the yard in front of our house and was staring at the fadin blue color of the sky. Now, it was a bloody color, a beautiful shade of red if you ask me. I always thought, although my repulsion for blood was astonishing, I always found that color powerful and pure, holding so much passion, so much life in a single drop. That made my decision that when I turn into a vampire, I **_will _** be one, in the real definition. I will have red eyes, and there's noting that will stop me.

Suddenly, something in the woods moved. I straightend up immediataly and I searched the forest for something unknown. The wind blew and I noticed, although slightly, how the air changed. The somewhat dull smell changed and was replaced with something sweet.

_Vampires._

Victoria? No. I knew Victoria's scent, and she smelled overly sweet, almost sickening. Her smell was unbalanced, like she was wearing bonus perfume and ruining her natural scent.

But these vampires, had a earthly smell, rich and deep and their smell somewhat radiated warmth. I only knew two vampires with this smell similar to Jasper's. I smiled and turned, not facing them,

"Hello, Peter, Charlotte. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Bella, Jasper's soon-to-be-vampire mate." I heard a deep chuckle and a tingling laugh. Soon, two figures stepped into the dull light of the Forks sky.

**Author's Note: Jesus Christ, finally! I have been writing this damn chapter for three days now! I never had enough time to finish it properly and I was exhausted. It's the longest chapter I have wrote; I hope you enjoy it, because I nearly died because of this chap. So, enjoy it and please visit my poll! I need your help!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Isabella's POV_

I finally turned around to face the two visitors. I wasn't surprised that they were here. I have done a lot of researches while the Cullens were gone. I managed to find the history of **_all of _**them, and I found Jasper's really intriguing. I mean, being the Major in the Civil War isn't something as unimportant as somebody thinks, right? I took the opportunity to take a good look at the two vampires.

Peter was tall, maybe inch or two shorter than Jasper, but with the nearly same hair color; golden-sany like. He was well built and he also had many crescent scars covering his marble skin. His smile was bright and genuine; I couldn't see in his eyes nothing bad, and being the perceptive me, I noticed that his eyes would glaze over every few minutes. Ahh, that's his Spidey senses attacking. I glanced at the female.

She, like Peter, had a bright smile, but was really short, inch shorter than me, and 5 inches taller than Pixie. Her hair was a golden reddish, making a beautiful contrast with her crimson eyes and pale skin. I smiled. She smiled back and asked,

„You must be the freaky human, right? Bella?" I nodded,

„The one and only." Peter snorted,

„You are really quiet interesting, Little One. Dating a vampire, being friends with a werewolf. What's next?" he asked, false drama in his southern drawl. I whispered to him,

„Don't say to anyone but...my mother is a witch, and my dad is the Police Chief of Hogwarts. Shh.." I trailed off, placing my finger on my lips. His eyes widened, and I could see that he actually _believed _what I sai. Such a baby.

„Just kiddin' Peter. Geez, are all Southerns this naive?" I asked Charlotte. She shook her head, silently saying 'if you knew'. That caused me to laugh, and I simply enjoyed Peter's pity face. He was trying to make me feel pity for him, but I destroyed his dreams,

„That face doesn't work on me, Petey. Now get your Spidey senses in gear and tell me when Jasper's coming. He's hunting." Charlotte's nose wrinkled in disgust at the mention of 'hunting'. She clearly thought he was hunting animals, those furrish, filthy predators, stalking each other in the forest. I grinned,

„Don't worry Char. He's back on his natural diet. Since he left the Pixie Bitch, he decided to go back to basics. I don't mind; as long as he's happy." I said shrugging at Charlottes' worried expression about my nonchantalness at this fact. I heard her mutter something that sounded 'creepy human' I chuckeld under my breath. Peter grinned and replied to my question,

„He'll be back in five...four..three...two...one.." and really, Jasper emerged from the thick woods and smiled as he saw my company. He gave Char a hug, and smacked Peter on his head, laughing as he whined. Then he locked eyes with mine and rushed to my side, hugging me protectively flush to him. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes for a brief moment, memorizing the electrical current transforming into a comfortable warmth, spreading through my entire being.

I opened my eyes to a sudden growling. I saw Alice and Edward on the edge of the woods, crouched, teeth bared in that ugly manner, snarling and growling. Jasper tensed but he didn't crouched. I narrowed my eyes at the two intruders,

„What the fuck are you doing on my property?" the tow of them blinked, being slightly taken back with my words. I rolled my eyes,

„Well?"

„I was looking for you, Love." Edward said.

„And why?"

„The whole school is talking how we broke up, and I wanted to prove them wrong."

„Well, the school is damn perceptive because we did broke up. So, no need to dash on my land and snarl at my mate and my family." I heard a gasp from Charlotte and Peter as I reffered to them as my family. Although I barely knew them, I was very fond of them, like I knew them my entire life. I heard Peter murmuring softly to me,

„We love you too, Little One." This made me smile a small smile, as Edward's growl destroyed the family bonding moment.

„Shut it, Cullen."

„No, I won't Love! All of them are dangerous! They have red eyes! And pale skin, and scars.."

„Yeah, and a nose, and a mouth, holly crap they actually have a head! Thanks for the information, Mr. Obvious." I cut him off rolling my eyes. Peter laughed loudly, and Charlotte tried her best not to laugh. Jasper was shaking next to me, but he still held that serious face. It won't last long, mate. I'll make you happy, don't worry. I smiled at this thought.

„You know Bella, Jasper's mine." Said that Bitch smirking at me. I smirked back.

„Sweet dream, Alice, that was probably a really sweet dream. Who thought that such a tiny head could held a brain, not to mention such imagination." If she was a human, she would pobably be blushing. Peter was rolling from laughter, and Charlotte was slightly bend over, her tiny shoulders shaking. I chuckeld myself and felt proud as I saw Jasper smiling. I kissed his cheek, enjoying the sight of a fuming Edward. I was tired; tired of Edward, of Alice. Of the Cullens. I wanted to enjoy my life. I sighed,

„Just get the fuck off my land, and go fuming somewhere else. I have better thing s to do." Edward snarled once again, but ran away, with Alice hot on his heels. I sighed again. Jasper gently led me to my house and as we were finally inside, I threw myself on the couch. I was so sleepy..as I could sleep the whole week. I suddenly had a epiphany. I turned to glare at Jasper who looked sheepish.

„Stop that, okay?"

„Stop what?"

„Don't play blonde."

„I am blonde."

„Obviously." Peter chuckeld but Charlotte quickly shushed him.

„Excuse me?" Jasper said with rised eyebrows, darin ge me to continue,

„I mean obivously, you're blonde and you're DUMB."

„Blonde's are dumb."

„You just said you're one." He fell siloent. I whispered 'I WON' and he growled. I flipped my hair off my shoulder, sending 'respect'. He growled louder. I realized I went to far, so I gently stroaked his cheek lovingly, and his eyes, once solid black, turn to a liquid reddish golden. Stunning.

„You're eyes are.." his eyes widened,

„Oh, sorry..."

„Are stunning.." I finished my sentence. Jasper smiled adoringly and just when he leaned to kiss me..

„Excuse me you two.." Peter said. Jasper and I btoh growled a very loud,

„WHAT?"

„Charlotte and I need to hunt. We'll be back tomorrow." I groaned. I saw Peter smirk. I narrowed my eyes as I smiled devilishly..Oh, you're on Peter.

Peter and Char soon left, and I was alone with Jasper. Suddenly I yawned, and I could feel the sleepiness cover me like I blanket, nd I was too tired to argue

„Stop that.." was my poor attempt to stop him. Jasper chuckeld as he whispered,

„Sleep well, my Bella." I was already asleep.

Somewhere in the middle of my sleep, I recognized that the darkness started to fade, so I knew I was dreaming. Strangely, I was always aware that I'm dreaming, but I was always unable to wake myself up, instead, from all the struggeling I would get more exhausted, and that's the history of my dark circels.

My dream was a nightmare.

In one moment, I was with Jasper in **_our _**meadow, with the high grass, but this time, I saw the meadow clearly. It wasn't like Edward's; full of flowers and sun. Jasper's was more mysterious, like him, with green grass and a river nearby. The sun was peeking through the thick branches of the apple tree. I was with Jasper, laughing over something when I noticed some figures in front of us. I stiffened immediataly, because I recognized Edward, Alice, Victoria and the..Volturi. Jasper crouched in front of me, trying to protect me. Suddenly, there was a fight.

A fight I knew wouldn't end well.

Volturi and Edward attacked first. Jasper gave his best in fighting but I couldn't look at the metal screeching sound of vampires being ripped apart. But two stone cold hands gripped my head and forced me to look at the scene in front of me. A strangeld cry escaped my lips. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirking and Victoria laughing.

Jasper was on his knees, due to the fact that Jane was attacking him. I couldn't wrap my shield around him; like something's blocking me. Then, Demetri came closer and flung his hand in the direction of Jasper's scarred neck. Jasper's head rolled on the ground, leaving me shocked to stare at his dissappearing body in the furious flames, licking every inch of the marble. I felt alone. My eyes were wide, as Alice's last words echoed in my head,

„_It's all your fault, Isabella. If there wasn't you, Jasper would be alive, but now...he's dead because of you and your selfishness."_

I screamed loudly then,

„NO!" I opened my eyes as I felt someone shaking me. I met Jasper's worried crimson eyes and my eyes welled up with tears.

„Jasper.." I whipered hoarsely, my throat dry from my screaming.

„Darlin' what's wrong? You've been radiating astonishing amounts of pain and guil. What have you been dreamin' my dear?" I stammered my reply,

„Y-you and m-me were in a m-meadow and suddenly Edward, A-Alice Victori and the V-Volturi arrived. You started fighting and Alice forced me to watch your d-death. Jane was torturing you, and I was unable to protect you. Then, D-Demetri came and deceased you. I was all alone, and Alice had told me '_it's all your fault_'." I started sobbing and my body convulsed. Jasper hugged me gently, letting me to free from this horrible, gut-wrenching feeling that possessed me, shaking every fiber of my body. As I started to calm a little, Jasper whispered softly in my ear,

„Shhh, Bella it's okay. Darlin, I'm here, nothing happened. See?" he said as I looked in his smiling face, although his eyes were filled with pain and worry. My heart clenched more, as the thought of hurting i echoed in my head

„I'm hurting you." His eyes widened.

„No, Bella. I'm in pain, because you're in pain. That's normal for me 'cause I'm an empath. Though.." he trailed off, but I finished for him, my voice bitter,

„...The pain is intensified because we're mates." He looked at me sternly.

„Bella that's **_normal._** No need to feel guilty. Everything's fine, you're fine, **_I_**'m fine. That's all what matters now." I nodded in agreement.

It was really silly from me to get upset over a dream, but something told me that this dream may come true.

I swore I'll have Jasper.

_Completely._

That means I need to become a vampire as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Edward's POV_

I hate him.

He dares to be with _my _Bella, to kiss _my _Bella, to hug her, while I must watch everything from the corner? He would often look in my direction and give me a hateful look, together with a devilish smirk, and then his attetnion would return to the lovely human next to him.

_My _Bella.

She was smiling so brightly, her teeth flashing like pearls in the neon light in the cafeteria. Although she has cut her hair, she still looked like a goddess.

A goddess which was in the arms of a man- a vampire with a blood-stained, disgusting past, filled with killing, feeding and sex. Sometimes I would feel sorry for Alice- she was living and sharing her life with a monster. But, the little pixie was too blinded with the love she felt for this creature.

I was staring longingly at my Bella, her black hair was now half way down her back. It has grown rapidly fast for a human. The color intensfied, which I found strange. Wasn't it supposed to fade away? But everything in the connection with her was strange. Her big, warm chocolate eyes were shining, as she lifted her love inducted gaze to meet his eyes. Her smile widened, and I could see the love and adoration radiating from her. Love directed to a vampire, empath..

_Empath._

That's it! He was manipulating her; producing the emotions he wanted and made her feel all the love and adoration. I grinned instantly; that means I still had a chance to win her back. But, on ehtought was still in my mind. If I get her back-_when _I get her back, she'll still want to become a vampire. My family has wondered why I refused to grant her wish. Simple.

I didn't want to lose her warmth, herwarm, thick blood flowing through her veins, into her fast thumping heart. Her heart-beat, her warmth, her _smell. _I didn't want that beautiful brown eyes to change into a furious red. That thought disgusted me imensely.

But most importantly, I didn't want to lose the control I had over her. As vampires, we had a extra gift; the gift of persuasion, simply told to 'dazzle' someone. I would use it to prevent Bella from becoming a cold one.

Suddenly, Bella's head shot to me and a gave her a cooked grin, the one that made her heartbeat skip a beat. But this time, her heart was steady and her nose wrinkeld in disgust. Wait, disgust?

I slowly rose from my chair and made my ay toward her. Jasper stiffed as Bella glared at me. She looked ready to kill me, although she was still human, I was slightly scared.

„What do you want, Edward?" I heard Bella's beautiful voice, although laced with a hint o boredom.

„I want to talk to you." Her brow raised in confusion, but she stood up, whispering something to Jasper I couldn't hear. She stood her, in her perfection, with arms crossed over her chest.

„Privately." I added. She sighed and followed me outside. When we were out of hearing range, I turned to face her.

„So?" she prompted me.

„Bella, Love, Jasper's not good for you. Didn't you saw that he's feedin of humans again? Don't you know how dissapointed we are?" I said, adding a slight angry tone at the end of the sentence. She just shrugged,

„I know Edward." I was confused,

„You mean, you aren't feeling uncomfortbale with him?"

„Why should I? He's my mate, after all." She stated simply. I was getting angrier by every second that passed. The tension built between us continued to grow, and I wanted so badly for her to realize the truth.

„Bella, he's most likely manipulating you. He's projecting _his _emotions, and you think they're yours. He just wants you for himself, and his most likely going to drain you in the end, when you bore him. I wouldn't do that; I would love you the rest of eternity, always stay by your side, we could fight every obstacle we should face. You need to realize that I'm better than him; in every way possible. He has a awful past Bella. Full of blood, killing and sex. How do you manage to stay with him? How do you manage to look at him, watch his scars, a sign of all the sins he has done in his first years as a vampire?" I rambled, until I finally silenced as I saw her enraged face. Her warm eyes turned cold as ice, ripping my heart.

„Look who's saying. A vampire that dazzled me into being grateful for everything he's done, for the pain he caused. _You _were the one who welcomed me into your world. _You _were the one who left me, shattering my heart like it's made of glass; I gave you my heart Edward. You played with it like it was a toy with no value, that you can easily throw away when you grow tired of it. When you grow tired of _being someting you aren't. _„ she finished as she sneered the words I told her in the woods. I winced, but she continued,

„As for Jasper, he isn't manipulating me because he can't even feel me, you idiot. I'm a shield, remember? He loves me, I love him. Simple. I don't know what I have ever seen in you, Edward. I was probably fascinated by your beauty, your eyes, hell I was even interested why the hell is your hair such a strange color. But as the time passed by, I started realizing that you wasn't good for me, that you really needed to stay away from me. But you managed to dazzle me, to make me think I love you. It's all your fault. It's your fault I've felt so worthless. Your fault I have lost my friends, because I was too busy sulking over he fact that I was just a toy, a pet. You ruined me Edward. And you will pay for it, remembe my words." She finished and turned to leave,

„I love you." I shouted desperately after her. She stopped and turned with pity in her eyes.

„No, you don't. You are just obssessed with my scent and my blood, with my _humanity. _But I'm tired of being ordinary, and I'll have it the way I want." Then she left. I was growing angrier.

How dare she? How dare she disobey me?

I growled loudly and punched the wall, until it cracked under the pressure of my hit.

I ran to my house. I needed to think out a plan for saving Bella from the claws of Satan's son, Jasper Whitlock. She needs to be pure again, and not possessed. She'll be mine again, and she'll stay a human, after I explain her the consenquences of becoming a immortal. With the helpof Carlisle, she'll most likely be the same sweet Bella I knew before I left.

I raced home, only to find it empty. Still, I could hear a vampire upstairs and dashed into my room. On the black leather sofa was Alice, smiling knowingly and watching me.

„What do you want Alice?"

„Oh, Edward. I know how frustrated you are. I just thought I have something that could help."

„Oh, really?" I asked her doubtfully. She smirked.

„Of course. Seer, remember? Anyway. I know a way how to ger our mates back." With these words, my whole universe lightend up and I leaned in eagerly, soaking in every word.

_Unknown POV_

I held the phone close to my ear, listening intently to the bubbly voice on the other side. Appereantly, she had prolems and needed my help. I wasn't very enthusiastic with her way of thinking; she was on a great risk to die. But after all, who am I to judge risk and risky plans? It's her funeral after all.

After a few minutes of exhausting talk, I finally agreed to help this girl. Then I stepped outside to see how're my preparations working. I smiled pleased; everything was alright.

I looked up at the sky, enjoying the wamr sun, realizing I had only a few weeks left.

**Author's Note: Hello, my dears. This is chapter 10. It's short, I know, but I was just too depressed to actually ge myself into the story. I have recieved a review that said that my story is I quote 'bluntly put really bad' and I don't have any emotions. This review upset me, and I realized that if you don't like my story, you mustn't read it, but don't leave hurtful comments on my work. You may have not realized this is my first fanfic, and it's kinda normal to have mistakes.**

**So please, if you don't like it, cliclk the button BACk and find something you like. But I also want to thank KassandraK for giving me the wonderful advice to find a beat. If there's someone who can help me, PLEASE do, because I don't want to delete my story.**

**Thank you,**

**Lilah Whitlock**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Isabella's POV_

Let's skip a few months.

Graduation is tomorrow. I have managed to get keep my grades on order, and I was the top student of my generation. The bad thing is; I have to hold a speech. I absolutely dispise that and I fear I'll just make a fool of myself! Luckily, Jasper helped me and managed to make me speak without his interference.

I was now in front of the mirror at midnight, with a lamp by my side and learning. I've noticed I make unusual grimaces while speaking and I tried to fix it. At 2 AM I was completely exhausted but I succeded in my plan. I lay on my bed, and after a few minutes I felt the familiar coldness of Jaspers' arms around me.

„Thank you Jasper." I murmured sleepily. I heard his whisper-chuckle and a kiss on my forhead.

„No worries Darlin'. Can I help?" I thought for a second. Now that he's here, I won't be able to sleep, with his body so close to mine.

„Knock me off." He chuckled again, but soon I felt a huge dose of laziness and sleepiness covering me and I lost my conscience.

_Morning, Swan Residence, _

„Arghh! Where the fuck is my other shoe?" I yelled walking through the house dressed in a Stripped Shift Dress, my bangels and in **_one _**fucking ten inch Alexander McQueen heel. I heard laughing and Peter at the end of the stairs holding my shoe.

„Peter!" he giggeld, he fucking **_giggeld_**!

„What?" he asked then, completely innocent. I narrowed my eyes.

„Oh, you're on." And then he started running at vampy speed through my poor house. After a few minutes I gave up, not wanting to sweat my dress. Then, I had a epiphany.

I poured boiling water in a bowl and waited at the top stairs. I waited patiently, until I saw Peter with my shoe underneath me. I was extra careful not to ruin my McQueen. I poured the water over his sandy head,

„What the-?" he was completely soaked. His hair was sticking to his face and covering his eyes. He was standing there, shoulders rigid. I ran as fast as I could in one heel down the stairs and grabbed my other shoe.

„Hey, Peter! You look so down. What's the matter?" I asked innocently with a sly smile on my face. He just growled at me while I laughed, pulling my shoe on.

„Okay enough playing around, and Peter stop growling at my girl." Jasper added menacingly. I laughed again as I added finishing touches on my hair. A little more perfume and I was done.

„Let's go."

On the way to school Peter was constantly rambling on how unusualy hot he was feeling and kinda wet.

„Jasper, pull the clima to the maximum. I'm still feeling hot and slightly wet!" this was going on through the whole drive. I turned around to face him and said slowly, like to a child,

„Peter, you're feeling hot and wet because I poured boiling, that means hot WATER over you." I said the word 'water' louder so he could understand and get the point. His mouth made a O shape and he let out a 'ohh..' sound. I sighed and turned to look out of my window. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand as he whispered,

„It will be alright..."

_Forks High School, Sports Hall,_

„When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rockstar, cowboy, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this „_Who the hell knows?_" This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. A lot. Major in philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday when they ask what we wanna be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." My voice echoed through the hall and when I finished, there were loud cheerings. I smiled as I saw Jasper's beaming face. I slowly walked down and waited for my turn to get my diploma. When this boring thing finally finished, I walked out of the school. I turned once again.

„I'll miss this building." Jasper hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder,

„Why?"

„If I wasn't here I would never met Edward, and with that, I would never be with you right now." I turned to face his smiling face as he gently kissed me. Soon, I heard a couple of gasps. I unwillingly broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd.

Lauren and Jessica were staring at me, along with other weirdos. Lauren looked jelaous. OMG, what a surprise..NOT.

„I knew she was cheating!" She said proudly. I cocked a brow,

„You think I'm cheating on my _Salem's Lot_?" she looked at me quizically.

„On what?" I mocked surprise.

„Oh, yeah, you're the Barbie with the low IQ. Sorry, almost thought you had a brain." Her was reddened to the extent as being humilated in front of the whole school.

„You're still calling me Barbie!" I smiled,

„And the sky is blue..or gray" she was fuming by now,

„How could you! You always claimed you love Edward and here you're kissing with Jasper!" I sighed,

„Tsk, tsk, Barbie. I know your friends are a lot smarter. Were you in Wonderland when I said that I broke up with Fuckward?" her eyes widened and she had a evil smile on her face,

„So, that means I can get him?" in her eyes was that hope, but I could see she expected from me to go all jelaous. So I shrugged and turned to leave, saying,

„Go ahed..he's all yours." I heard her gasp again and Jessicas' words,

„Leave it...She's just a bitch and a slut. I mean really? The next time you see her, she'll be with that big Cullen, Emmett I think." I snarled as I turned around. I had enough of her calling me bad names behind my back, and then acting all 'oh Bella, I love your hair!' and stuff. I let my hand flow into Jessica's bitchy and surprised face as I hit her with all my strenght. I heard her yelp as she stumbeld on the floor.

„There you are Bitch. You're welcome." I said leaving.

„My nose is bleeding..my nose is bleeding!" she screeched,

„Oh, eww, Jessica don't come near me or my sweater with your bloody nose!"

„But Lauren..." her words faded away as I entered my car.

Suddenly, it hit me. The graduation is over. That means I can be a vampire now. I needed to leave Charlie anyways. Speaking of which were was he? I didn't see him at the graduation. I had a bad feeling, creeping inside me. I'm leaving everything behind me. My family, friends. The pack, although I haven't spoke to Jake since I came home from Italy. I was at the rez, sure, but I would mainly talk to Leah, who imprinted on a new werewolf named Ian and they're getting married next year.

I sighed as Jasper's hand squeezed mine tightly, and I could feel his love and proud pouring into me, flowing through me like blood giving me the strenght to continue and to chase my future. I smiled softly at him and leaned onto his shoulder.

As soon as we arrived, Peter (who ran away from my graduation, saying he must find out why he's wet and war, although I've told him -.-) was standing at the doorway, looking worried,

„Peter?" I asked. As soon as he looked at me, his eyes glazed over, loosing focus. I was standing there, in the dark, not knowing what's happening. I gritted my teeth, and shouted,

„Damn it Peter what's going on?!" He snapped out of his daze and looked at Jasper, completely ignoring me.

„Major, there's trouble." I looked at Jasper, slightly surprised why Peter called him 'Major' but I knew this isn't the time for questions. I noticed Jasper's eyes darkening to solid black, hard as stone, cold like ice.

„What?"

„I don't know exactly what, because it seems that something's blocking me to see what's going to happen. But I know it will be deadly."

„That means it's a battle. Do you know what they want?" Jasper, I mean Major, asked Peter in a stern voice. Petr's head fell down on his chest as he mumbeld a 'yes',

„Then what is it!" he yelled at him, causing me to glinch.

„It's not what, it's who." I heard Peter say. My breath hitched as I connected the pieces. _I will kill and destroy you.. _Alices' words echoed in my head. I suddenly felt dizzy. Am I really that unlucky? Is danger really following me?

„Me." I choked a whisper as I looked up to them, my gaze lingering on Peters' longer, waiting for a confirmation. He nodded his head sadly and I closed my eyes, fighting against the urge to fall unconsciouns.

„What? No way!" Major roared, unwilling to accept the truth.

„How long Peter?" I asked hoarsely, my throat dry. Peters' eyes unfocused again and then he answered, his voice surprised and horrified,

„They are on their way." My eyes widened and I got up, dashing into the house and into my room. I slammed the door behind me. I stared at the wall while I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest.

Why?

Why can't I be happy? Why do people hate me? _What do they want from me!?_

I repeated these questions in my head, trying to find a reasonable answer. I heard a knock on the door.

„Open the door." Jasper. _No, it's the Major. This is more a demand then a request. _I sighed. The annoying voice in my head is again right. Another knock, this time louder,

„Opne the door." Rage consumed me. Who does he think he is? Knocking on **_my _**door and **_demanding _**to come into **_my _**room? Suddenly, I found courage,

„No." A loud growl erupted from his chest. The fllor was vibrating from the strenght of this animalistic sound.

„You dare to disobey me?!" he yelled, his voice muffeld through the thick wood between us. I got up from my pathetic pose and crossed my arms over my chest, lifting my chest, a clear sign of pride.

„Exactly."

„You little human!"

„I am a human and I am your **_mate. _**So don't piss me off, Major." A laugh. I growled,

„Are you laughing at me?" I asked through gritted teeth. Snort.

„Why wouldn't I? My human mate is growling at me. Kind of cute." CUTE?! I snarled, which sounded somewhat scary even to me and I heard a voice that sounded like Peters',

„Don't piss her off now, Major. Bad timing." I remeberd again what was going to happen and I choked on a sob,

„Bella? Open the door Darlin'." I recognized Jaspers' melodic drawl and I just sighed a 'yes'. The door opened and closed, and Jasper walked over to me. I looked at him with watery eyes, the salty liquid stung in my eyes, trying to find a way to spill over, and finally succeding, rolling down my cheeks.

„Why, Jasper?" I whispered, and Jasper immediataly hugged me. I sobbed into his chest, repeating brokenly, 'Why?'. Jasper wasn't trying to manipulate my emotions, probably because he thought it would be best if I get rid of them. After an hour, I finally calmed down. Jasper whispered into my ear,

„Sleep Bella." I didn't complain. Being mentally and emotionally exhausted I drfited into the sweet darkness.

After what seemed an eternity later, I groggily opened my eyes, and groaned.

„W-w-why the f-fuck is the ceiling walking? And that fluffy white thing, is it just me or is it really floating around? Oh, My, God, is it Spider-Man in a Jesus outfit?!" I heard laughter and I straightened myself up, instantly regretting it. I lost focus as my surroundings started to spin. I shook my head a little. I quickly scanned my whereabouts and I felt shock bubling inside me.

„Oh, no." Peter murmured,

„PETER WHITLOCK, WHY THE FUCK AM I IN A FUCKING JEEP! AND WHEN DID SPIDER-MAN STOLE JESUS'S ROBE?!" I yelled and the Jeep dangerously scooted from the road,

„Damn it to hell, woman! Calm down your estrogen or whatever level!" I hissed. Peter flinched,

„Don't talk to me like that."

„Fine" he huffed. After a few hours ofa pretty peaceful drive, I was curious.

„Peter?"

„Hmm?"

„Where are we going? And why am I going there in the first place?" Peter sighed,

„Bella, Jasper told me to drive you far away. He made you sleep and I instantly placed you in my car and started driving here. Jasper didn't want you to get hurt."

**AN: Okay, finally. I'm pretty tired, so sorry for the short chapter. I would like to thank Lady Skyelite, cathy29jes, Granny Wolf, MaryMary123, KassandraK and all my lovely reviewrs, followers and readers. Thank you for supporting me and advising me! I love you all!**

**Lilah**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Isabella's POV_

**_Previously:_**

**_„Peter?"_**

**_„Hmm?"_**

**_„Where are we going? And why am I going there in the first place?" Peter sighed,_**

**_„Bella, Jasper told me to drive you far away. He made you sleep and I instantly placed you in my car and started driving here. Jasper didn't want you to get hurt."_**

„WHAT?!" I yelled. Peter flinched again,

„Bella, please, calm down." He stated calmly. This caused me to loose my cool.

„You want me to calm down while Jasper's out there fighting?" I screeched at him. He sighed,

„Bella, you know how Jasper is. He couldn't just allow you to be there in danger. You're his mate; that means he needs to protect you, no matter what. He **_will _**do it. You just need to trust him, Bella." I was silent, thinking about his words. He was right; I should be grateful for having a mate who cares more about my life than his own. But still, this didn't calmed me very much; he was out tere fighting blood thirsty newborns, earning new scars. This thought horrified me; he was hurting because of me? Because of my stupid sixth sense of attracking danger?

My breath hitched and I could feel the familiar hole openin in my chest, sharp pain ripping through my entire being. I felt Peter's cold hand resting on my shoulder; I looked up to see his sympathetic face gazing at mine.

„Bella, don't worry. He was a Major when we were with Maria. He's an excellent fighter; no need to worry. He's strong." I nodded, still unconvinced, but smart enough not to push further. I slumped back into the seat as I looked through the window. The scenery was unbelievable.

Mountains surrounded with thick fog, seeming cold, but underneath it was beautiful grass, shimmering in the morning sun, droplets of water glistening like diamonds.

„Peter, wher are we?" I whispered. I heard Peter chuckle next to me, but I didn't turn to glare at him. My eyes stayed glued on the magnificent landscape.

„Bella, we are in Montana, my home. I was living here with Charlotte after we escaped Maria." Charlotte?

„Peter, where is Charlotte?" I saw his eyes unfocusing. Then they widened and his brows furrowed, and I instantly knew that were some news

„Peter, what's happening?" I asked shakily, my palms sweating. I wiped them on my jeans nervously.

„Bella, Charlotte was told to stay in Forks and watch after your father. He was missing since the day you and Jasper started dating, remember? Anyway, she found out he's at the Reservation, but refuses to come back. He was talking with a young one called Jacob and is angry at you for ignoring that Jacob or something like that." I was angry but at the same time relieved. My father wasn't in danger but was mad at me because I'm ignoring Jacob. Well, excuse me but I was at the Rez but he didn't have the guts to speak with me.

„So, has the trouble arrived?" I asked Peter hesitantly. Peter cursed,

„No."

„What?"

„They are ditching it now. The fight will be in three days."

„And why am I here, instead with Jasper?"

„He didn't want to risk anything. So he told me to take you to Montana, to our house there, near the mountains." I widened my eyes.

„The mountains?" he chuckeld,

„Yeah, sure. Why not? Montana isn't sunny as Phoenix, but neither is it cloudy and depressive like Forks. The sun peeks here and there, and on the really sunnny days, it's quiet warm. Don't worry; you won't freeze up there. It's quiet warm; warmer then in Forks." I nodded my head. I turned away from him and leaned my forehead onto the cold glass surface. I never felt my eyes fluttering close, because the next thing I knew was that I was lying on a king sized bed. I slowly sat up, not wanting to do the same mistake as in the car.

I stood up and walked to the window. The widnow itself was huge; it covered half of the burgundy colored wall, with heavy black curtains. I turned to look at the room. It was dark, mainly based on colors such as burgundy and black. The furniture was made of dark wood.

I turned my attention back to the window; it was almost dark, but the sun still shined, and the grass was now dark greenish. But as I looked up, my breath caught in my throat at the beauty.

The sky was red, with hints of orange, and it looked like it was on fire. The orange stretched across the sky, narrowing in the direction of the sun. But when I turned around to the other winodw, the sky was more bloody red, than that beautiful flamish color.

I sighed and made my way out of the dark room, which darkened as the sky lost it's beautiful colours and remained dark and cold, unwelcoming. The stars were too afraid to show up, to brighten it.

I walked down the stairs, heading into a empty living room. I sat on the loveseat, staring into the empty wall, trying to find a shape in the merely visible cracks. It always stunned me; when I met Edward, my eyesight was pretty awful. But after, it has improven and I liked it.

„Something on my wall?" came a cocky voice behind me, making me jump in surprise,

„Peter you idiot! Want me to have a heart attack?" I yelled at his grinning face. He just shrugged and replied,

„Well, I never actually saw a human having a heart attack, so...will you be my first?" My eyebrows furrowed as my eyes narrowed dangerously,

„If you do that again, and I **_die _**from a heart attack, you'll be my first..." Peter grinned,

„... on my DEATH LIST!" i yelled the finishing words, watching with amusement how his brows furrowed worriedly. I smiled and said innocently,

„What's for dinner?"

„Ehmmm, food?" he said this more like a question than as a statement and I smiled gently, softened by the innocent and completely confused look in his crimson eyes,

„No worries Peter, I'll do it." He grinned again. I just stood up and made my way towards the kitchen. I prepared everything to make myself some pasta. While the sauce was cooking, I was again staring through the window. Although it was just 19:30 PM, the sky was black, not a hint of light in it. And I felt like that inside me; a dark, empty shell. Without Jasper, my world was dark as this sky, completely dark, no stars, no moon, nothing.

„Bella, are you okay?" I wiped away the tears that fell frm my eyes, although I didn't know when I started crying. I nodded my head, clearing my throat as I replied,

„yeah, I'm good."

„You sure?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. I just stood there for a minute, and then turned away,

„I'm going on a walk. Won't be long."

„Aren't you hungry?"

„Not anymore. Don't worry Peter.2 I mumbeld weakly as I stumbeld out of the house. I started walking in the direction of the woods, not knowing why, but it seemed like my favourite place when I was really down and it helped me.

I walked and walked, my throat aching and slightly pulsing, my lungs convulsing as my breathing ragged and my heart slammed against my chest, trying to break free.

I finally found a rock to sit on. It was cold, of course it was. I leaned onto it until it looked like I was actually being comfotable, although my back lready has started to ache and I could _feel _the bruises blossoming on my forearms. I stared into the sky, reviving everything that I know..

I imagined what it would be like if I met Jasper first. I could spare myself from this stupid bite mark and a half of a year pain and depression. I wouldn't be under the threat of the Volturi. That stupid werewolf would still be my friend, although he's a jerk..but anyways, if I still was with Edward, I would loose my whole family. Charlie, who already started to be distant, Jake who doesn't even remeber that a certain Bella Swan existed, Renee who utterly, completely forgot me... I would be alone, even in a house full of vampires, I still would be alone.

But with Jasper I felt..._complete. _Maybe because of the all mating shit but still...even Peter and Char were nothing like the Cullens. They were free, they speek their minds and don't care shit about what others think about it.

_Jasper.._

His name stabbed through my heart, sending painful currents down my spine. Suddenly, I felt something bubbling up in me crawling higher and higher until it reached it's peak...

I screamed.

I screamed together with the thunder, breaking the barrier, breaking _free. _I wasn't afraid of my emotions; now that there was no Jasper to calm, I'll do it the traditional way.

I started to sob. Uncontrolablly. The sobs were strong, convulsing my body, tearing my lungs, but I still found pleasure.

Rain started falling down on me, soaking me. I lifted my teary face to meet the rain.

_Cry with me, Night Sky. Let's ease our pain and loneliness together..._

_Peter's POV_

Okay, it's been full TWO hours since she left and she hasn't returned! Does she want Jasper to kill me? Tear me into tiny pieces and dance around my pyre?

I paced angrily across the room, glancing at the clock every few seconds. I huffed and puffed, and pulled at my hair.

„God-dammit, woman!" I yelled as I ran out of the house, following Bella's scent. I stopped mid-run when I heard thunder, together with a painful scream.

_Oh, shit._

I ran faster, until I found a curled figure sobbing hopelessly, rocking back and forth. I stood there for a moment, looking at the girl who was in terrible pain, separated from her mate. She was wallowing her feelings, until she finally snapped.

I couldn't watch anymore and I ran to her, hugging her.

„Damn, Bella, what are you doing in the rain alone?" Her body went stiff as she heard my voice, and her voice was unusualy dead,

„Crying." I rolled my eyes,

„Why?"

„Don't act all stupid, Peter. You know exactly why. I'm here in the middle of nowhere, while Jasper is in Forks, waiting for the fight to start. He will die Peter!"

„He won't, Bel-„

„Yes, he will!", she cut me off, „ I had that dream. He was killed in front of my eyes **_again _**Peter!"

„Again?"

„I had this dream soon before you arrived." I nodded my head. Honestly, I didn't want to know any of those dreams of her, mostly because I **_knew _**that there's a big chance of becoming true. That scared me shitless. I suddenly noticed that the human in my arms was shaking and I realized that she's most likely freezing. I scooped her up in my arms and ran the way home. As I came in, I placed her on the ground. Her face was pale, paler than usual and her black hair was wet, and hanging in wet,messy knots around her face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

„I'm going to take a bath. Peter, can you please make me some dinner? I'm starving." I nodded my head and made my way to the kitchen. I decided to make her some pasta that she started to cook, and to just continue and warm up the sauce. I heard her upstairs ruffeling and walking. I smiled to myself, listening to her heartbeat. I truly liked her.

At first, I thought Bela was just a typical human, boring and extremely shy. But when Char and I met her..

**_Flashback:_**

**_I ran together with Char through the woods. Obviously the main color is green, as even the tree trunks were covered in green grass and it looked pretty gross. I already missed Montana. Maybe it isn't the sunniest place on Earth or the warmes, but it's _**home. **_iSomething I can't recognizehere._**

**_„Peter, what do you think about her?" I heard the lovely voice of my mate, running silently by my side. I shrugged,_**

**_„Honestly? Nothing. Jasper just told us that she's a human and she already knows about us. But I think she's like the other ones of her kind. Boring, shy and clumsy." She chuckeld, but I knew she wasn't sharing my opinion._**

**_„And you?"_**

**_„Well, Peter, not all humans are the same. You've got villians, mentally disordered people, freaks, freaks among freaks... but, you always manage to find the odd one out, the one that stands out even in the most abnormal surrounding ever. Maybe that's the case." I shook my head at her speech. Charlotte is a tough girl, but sometimes she's just a romantic, naive softy. Lost case._**

**_We came closer to the light that appeard, signaling the end of this green woods. I could hear a heartbeat, that skipped a beat for a milisecond as the wind blew. Then it calmed down._**

**_„Peter, Charlotte. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Bella, Jasper's soon-to-be-vampire mate." A sweet, yet a little rough voice spoke to us. As we came into the sight, she had her back turned. From what I could see, she had mid-back long black hair and a thin waist, and was higher than Charlotte a few inches. Then she turned and I was amazed. Instantly._**

**_She had a heart-shaped face, too mature looking for her 18 years. She had big brown eyes, deep and expressive, but still youthful, despite her mature face and posture. She was smiling, showing a row of white teeth, which surprised me; weren't humans supposed to be imperfect?_**

**_I felt Charlotte's amusement as she eyed the odd human. Then she smiled,_**

**_„You must be the freaky human, right? Bella?" the human, Bella, smiled again,_**

**_„The one and only." I couldn't contain a snort. She really was freaky; being so calm around human drinking vampires,_**

**_„You are really quiet interesting, Little One. Dating a vampire, being friends with a werewolf. What's next?" I asked her. Her eyes sparkeld for a second as she leaned closer and said in a hushed voice,_**

**_„Don't say to anyone but...my mother is a witch, and my dad is the Police Chief of Hogwarts. Shh..." she trailed off and I almost, _**almost **_believed her._**

**_As we laughed, I realized that I already grew to love this freaky little human._**

**_Bella._**

**_End of Flashback_**

I was startled by a screeching sound. I turned around to see Bella sitting on a chair and waiting patiently for her food. I sighed a sigh of relief as I placed her plate in front of her. She immediataly dig into the pasta, moaning in contentment. I smiled.

„Look who's hungry."

„Shut it, Whitlock." She glared at me and I laughed. I saw a small smile tugging on her lips as she continued to eat. Suddenly, the phone rang. I froze for a second, searching who it is. As I realized it was just Jasper, I saw it was too late. Bella had already taken it.

Oh, dear, you're in trouble, Major.

_Jasper's POV_

Two days.

I've been waiting two fucking days for that stupid army to finally come and I'm tired of it.

I was growling softly as I glued my eyes on the white fluffy carpet, ignoring Charlottes' presence, although she desperetely tried to dissuade me from killing Peter and his lying visions and Spidey senses.

„Come on, Jasper you know his gift isn't perfect.." she started but I cut her off,

„Well correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he always told how his gift is perfectly precise and correct? What happened?" she sighed, knowing she lost this discussion. I paced more angrily through my apartment and I finally grew tired of it.

„Damn it all, I'm calling Peter." Charlotte just shrugged, but I could see the hint of sadness in her ruby eyes. I dialed Peter's phone and waited, tapping my foot in impatience. Finally after five rings, he finally picked the phone up. I snapped immediataly,

„Peter you lying son of a bitch!" I heard 'Oh boy' somewhere in the background,

„Wow, nice to see you too, Jasper. Thank you for your lovely words." A feminine, sarcastic voice replied. If I could blush, Bella's blush would be a nice shade of pink compared to mine.

„O-oh, hey. Bella." I stuttered nervously. I heard Char snicker and I shot her a dirty look. She raised her hands in surrender,

„Hey, Jasper! How's going on?" Bella's sarcasm was replaced with genuine happiness and I felt a huge urge to run to Montana and hug her to death.

„We're hanging on, Darlin'. How are you?" Silence. I heard a depp intake of breath and the phone being put down.

„Bella?" I asked worried.

„Sorry, Major, she kinda got emotional. Seriously, whatcha doing?" Peter's voice boomed from the other side. Peter...

„You lying son of a bitch!" I yelled again. He whisteld,

„Whoa, calm down, Major. Sorry, but the leader of the army changed her mind. They're coming in a few days." I sighed,

„Fine." Silence.

„Peter, what actually happened there when we sent Bella with you?"

„Well, she woke up in the car and thought that Spider-Man stole Jesus's clothes, bu those were clouds. When we got home, she slept again and when she woke up, she started making dinner, but suddenly went into the forest. I was worried; I went after her. A storm started and I heard her scream.."

„Scream?" I asked in a shaky house. Great, now **_I_**'m emotional..

„Yeah, I found her screaming and crying. She missess you terribly, Major."

„I know, I miss her too." I admitted sighing. I felt Charlotte's hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently, showing me her support. I smiled back at her.

„Holy fuck!" Peter suddenly yelled.

„peter? Peter? Peter!" I yelled into the phone.

„Jasper, what's going on?" Charlotte asked. I looked at her, confused and worried.

„I don't know."

_Isabella's POV_

Hearing his voice again did a miracle. On one side, I knew he was okay, he was aliv, but on the other, he was still in danger. It make me worry more and the hole in my chest widened. I was sitting in my room, on the chair beside the window, staring into the sky. It started clearing out; some stars were already visible.

„Holy fuck!" I heard Peter's yell and crashing sounds. My heart slammed frantically against my chest and I started hyperventilating. What in the hell was going on?

I heard screams, cries, and together with a thundering crashing sound it made my ears hurt. I heard someone's footsteps approaching my room and I hoped it was peter, coming to take me away. The door bursted open and I saw a small figure with black hair and I already heated up for a argument with Alice. But suddenly, the mystery vampire stepped into the moonlight, and it was someone who I didn't expect at all. I gasped.

„Maria.."

**Huh, I wanted to end it here, but I thought that I'll give you more since I made you wait for few days longer than needed.**

She smiled a sinister smile as she came closer to my already trembling form. I backed up inch for inch, until I finished on my bed. My eyes widened and I drew sharp intakes of breath.

„well, hello, **_mi querida. _** You smell more delicous than that little vampire told me.." she trailed off as she licked her lips. I tried to calm my heart down, and I even called my inner self for help,

_Hey, you! Calm down that fleshy pumping thing!_

**You mean your heart?**

_Yeah, yeah, whatever, just calm it the fuck down! _

**We're gonna die anyways.. what's the point?**

_You bitch! _And I couldn't hear her anymore. Yeah, trust your inner self, my ass. Those psychos were just talking crap. Idiots. Wait, short vampire? As in..

„Alice?" I managed to squeak out. Maria laughed and nodded her head, before erušting into laughter again. She laughed for good 10 minutes. I lost my cool.

„Bitch." I muttered under my breath and she stopped laughing. Then she growled, grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me into the wall. I shrieked as I felt my skull crack and something warm flowing freely down my locks. Blood.

I gazed at the Mexican vampiress as her nostrils flared and she sniffed the air. Then she grinned,

„You smell so tempting. I can't wait to finally drain you." Then she grabbed my hand and jerked me upwards, breaking my hand in the process and I yelped at the searing pain shooting through my arm. She just laughed. Bitch.

I risked a last glance at the midnight sky. I saw a full moon. How ironic.

She held me like that for a second gazing into my eyes, searching my face as she spoke,

„Pity..you're such a pretty girl." I rolled my eyes, earning a dull ache in my head and a growl from Maria, who threw me across the room into the hard wall. I heard something crack sickeningly in my body. The air flew out of my lungs, leaving me panting on the floor, unmoving, a dark haze covering my eyes. She crouched in front of me, lifting my right hand to her teeth. She shot me a gleefull smile as she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh. I cringed but refused to whimper, yelp, yell or cry out. I will not allow her to enjoy my pain.

As I drifted into the darkness, I remembered something. It's like the first time I've been bitten by James.

Just now, there's no one to save me.

**A/N: Yippie! Finally! Geez, I've been writing this for three days in a row and I never finished it. I'm so sorry if you waited long guys, I truly am.**

**I want to thank KassandraK and Cheryl Grant for advising me to give my best and make this story something that they can enjoy, and not to want to raise an army against me...**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Peter's POV_

I watched Bella running away trying to hide her tears and heartbreak. She really missed Jasper, more than a normal human should. But anyways, nothing was normal with this little human. I talked to Jasper, explaining him the situation, as the front door smashed open, and ten furious newborns barged in.

„Holy fuck!" I yelled as a newborn lunged for my throat, while the others followed his lead. I faintly heard Jasper calling me, and Char's worried voice, but I was more focused on the bloodthirsty newborns around me. I easily dodged them; their moves were predictable. It was like you're playing a game with a five year old, and you could easily read his descision in his eyes and on his face. They weren't controlled; the newborns, I mean. They were snapping their teeth, desperately trying to bite my neck, arm or any inch of skin they were able to reach. I saw a blurry figure dashing upstairs and as I tried to follow it, the rest of the newborns attacked again.

I fought back, all the time listening intently on the situation upstairs. I had a feeling that Bella is in danger, and my fears proved correct as I heard Bella's erratic heartbeat. She was scared. Very scared. I heard a female voice, a very well-known voice that contained that nasal hint, barely noticeable but still present. I shuddered invardly, recalling my former reactions to her voice. Once, I feared her; now, I feel sorry for someone who once upon a time was a ruler of the South.

I heard a thud and a shriek and the smell of blood. _Bella, _I thought as I killed the remaining newborns. I made my way through the bodies when I heard another thud and a crack and I stopped in my tracks. _What if.._I shook my head, refusing to let the pesimistic side of my personality to come to surface. I entered Bella's room, fiding her lying on the floor, being completely still as Maria's teeth sunk into her flesh. I ripped her away from her, feeling relieved as I found no traces of Maria's venom in Bella's system, and I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth as Bella's blood flew freely from her arm. I turned my attention back to Maria, and she was crouched, venom dripping from her mouth as she growled at me.

„Ah, Peter cariño. ¿Cómo estás?" she asked sweetly, but I looked right through her, through her blood crazed eyes, as she glanced at the crimson liquid. I fake smiled at her, replying in the same language,

„Bien, hasta que apareciste." I saw the smile on her lips fading and she snarled again. Then, we heard a weak voice from behind,

„Peter.." I quickly glanced at the helpless human, lying broken on the wooden floor,

„What, Little One?" I asked nonchantaly, trying to hide the ever present concern and worry. She chuckled hoarsely, and winced.

„Why are you wasting your time? Kill her already." To say I was shocked was an understatement. The human that Jasper always talked about being compassionate and caring for another person's life was literally encouraging me to kill my boss in the last 54 years? I smiled creepily as I continued to gaze at Maria.

„Good idea, Little One." Maria laughed, although the laugh was slightly shaky.

„You wouldn't. I'm too strong, remember?"

„Nobody's 'too strong', Lady. Now, prepare for death." As I crouched down I saw Maria glancing at the clock. She smiled again,

„Oops. I'm late. Sorry, I can't play now." And with this she jumped through the window and into the darkness. I sighed in relief and I turned back to Bella. Her eyes were open, though clouded with pain and a little smile crept up her lips. She was weak.

„Peter..." I leaned in to hear what's she going to say, but nothing came. After a long pause she took a shaky breath and whispered,

„Charlotte..." _What the fuck? _I thought as she continued to inhale and exhale painfully.

„Emmett..." _She's calling the ones she loves. _

„Rose..." The Blonde? Since when are they friends?

„Charlie..." her dad. Funny thing she doesn't mention her mother much. Maybe they aren't so close as are usual daughter and mothers. I heard her breathing heavily as she struggeled to force her breath to become coherent words.

„Jasper..." she finally choked out and I saw a salty tear lonely racing down her pale cheek. I could feel my own eyes starting to water and I wiped them away, only to realize that my body was unable to produce and shed them. And besides that, men don't cry. Do they?

„Bella, hold on.." I whispered desperetaly, trying to keep her alive. Her chest lifted as she breathed and suddenly it started slowing down as her heartbeat became nearly unnoticeable.

„No.." I nearly yelled as Bella's breathing stopped. I waited for her chest to rose again but it didn't. I turned her on her back gently, stiffing as I heard her bones moving uncomfortably. I placed my large hands gently on her heart, pupming, trying to force the fleshy organ to beat, but it wouldn'd listen. It continued to rest. I moved away as realization dawned on me.

_No, oh God, no. Please, God, please no, no! _I chanted over and over again in my head. I simply refused to believe my eyes and my brain, refusing to accept the truth. But as I sunk down on my knees, I knew it was unavoidable.

Isabella Marie Swan is dead.

How the fuck should I tell this Jasper...

_Isabella POV (after Peter started freaking out.)_

As I drifted into the unconsciousness, my last thoughts were about Jasper and my family. My _new _family. And I was leaving them heartbroken.

Was my destiny really this full of heartbreak and pain? Hasn't God planned any happiness to me and those around me? What have I done to deserve this?

Well, maybe dating a vampire and running with 'em wasn't my wisest choice of surviving this life. Being bitten by one made the whole situation only worse. I should have gained some immunity system by now. I sighed mentally and snuggeld my insides closer together to embrace the soft, warm tingling running up my already crushed spine, warming my almost cold and dried blood, almost forcing it to flow and boil in my veins again. The warm feeling was.._comfortable._

„No, Peter! It can't be true! It just _can't_!" a very sad, familiar voice roared. I felt a urge to comfort it.._him _or _her. _I wanted to hug it close to me and soothe it, whispering something along the lines 'Everything will be alright..' but my body refused to move, my brain refused to let the signals.

„I'm so sorry, Jasper. I truly am."

Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper.

_Jasper._

My unbeating heart twitched but didn't beat. It simply showed the last sign of life, reacting under the magic of this beautiful name and the person wearing it.

_Jasper_

_My Jasper. _The selfish little brat in the far corner of my clouded mind purred lazily.

„She spoke your name lastly, every letter hanging on her lips longer than needed. She loved you the most; more than her own father, than those two McCarthy's, more than us. She loved you so much it was painful for her to hear your voice from distance." Peter continued.

_What happened to me?_

„While we were talking, ten newborns barged in.."

_Newly created vampires._

„They tried to kill me, giving the green light for someone to kill Bella."

_Maria._

Her name was a curse, a dirty word, a brand for a simply put horrible person, killing for her own joy, enjoying every drop of blood or venom shed on the battlefield.

„Maria.." the beautiful man whispered at the same time as my spirit cursed her for causing him pain.

„She managed to escape. But I assure you, Jasper, we will find her and you'll get the honour to kill her."

_No way! I want to kill her! To shred her to pieces and to burn it once by once! I want to make her suffer as Jasper did, I want her to go to Hell and back!_

Suddenly, everything fell silent. There weren't sounds, smells, pictures. Just pure darkness surrounding me, stretching to infinity. I mentally sighed, turning around, trying to find a recognizible object, to have something _new _to enjoy the excitement of seeing something unseen but as always, luck wasn't on my side.

How many hours have passed, how many days have passed since I lost contact with the outer world? How long will I be caged in myself, with this everflowing fire in my body, hugging every cell of mine?

I felt I was picked up and in cold water. If I was still..._alive _I would've shuddered but my body was still, eyes most likely closed, expression peacful, not giving away the turmoil I felt inside. I felt fabric gliding over my cold body. After a few ruffeling sounds and more carrying I was finally placed on something so soft, so fluffy, I immedietaly wished I could open my eyes, to see this. Then I heard a choked sob, and something closed. The voice became more and more unrecognizable, until I heard nothing. I heard soft _thud_s , echoing in the suffocating silence I was engulfed in. Then I realized.

They burried me. They put me in a coffin and burried me six feet under the surface and underneath the walking deads. Ironical.

I sighed again, thinking.

_How far shall I reach for Heaven?_

_How deep shall I fall to burn in Hell?_

**Author's Note: Finally I have cmpleted the 13th chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, because writing this chapter was so MUCH fun! I hope you'll drop a few reviews because you motivate me to write faster and complete this story!**

**I want to thank you. And I think you noticed that I used some original ****_Twilight _****quotes in my book I just don't know which chapters. I just know I used them in two of thirteen chapters.**

**Well again, enjoy and review!**

**Lilah**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_ Third POV_

The blonde vampire angrily paced the living room for the millionth time, worrying about his mate and his brothe. It was about an hour since the rushed and completely unexpected ending of their conversation. His ruby eyes held only worry, and some anger, but mostly the vampire was worried about his very human mate.

Although it was merely a day since she left, because of the ever expecting threat of the simply uncontrolled bunch of newborns, he sent he away, hoping that she'll be safe. But as the phone call ended, the worry he held spiked up and was roaming through his emotions. Suddenly, a groan echoed through the silent room.

„Come on Jasper, relax. Everything is fine." A petite ash-blonde vampire woman said from her place on the coach, casually sitting like nothing's happened. Ut she still felt some worry for her own man, but also for the human she grew to love.

„Relax? _Relax_? Sorry, Charlotte but aren't you worried that your mate is possibly in danger?" the blonde man growled. The petite lady jumped on her feet.

„_Of course _I do, jasper! But I'm not making holes in the brand new floor! You're going to destroy it!" she whined helplessly. The blonde, Jasper, just sighed and sunk on the floor, his head in his big, pale hands.

„Charlotte, why can't you understand' She's maybe in _danger iand i'm sitting _here!" Jasper shakily said and Charlotte immedately softened under the sight of a helpless, love-sick vampire Major. She patted his back.

„Jasper, we dont know anything. Maybe Bella crashed some of his games, that's all." The vampiress tried desperately to lighten the mood and seemed to suceed as the blonde male chuckeld softly. He sighed again and looked at the Blonde woman.

„I'll try to relax." He said to the smiling woman.

-x-

At the same time, a desperate male hovered over a broken corpse, trying to somehow call her from the dead and revive her. But his mind soonely picked on the truth and accepted it.

His only worry was how to explain this to the worried mate of the human girl.

He glanced at her for the last time. Her dark hair was spread around her head, stained with blood and making it darker than it actually is. Her face was paler than it was, her lips white and with no sign of the poutiness they once possessed. Her big eyes were closed, her eyelids completely still. Her white nightgown was also bloodied and her hand rested peacfully on her torso, while her other was at her side.

If there wasn't so many blood, you would think she's asleep.

But the cryptic vampire knew better. He crouched again, and looked at the girl, forcing his ears and concentrating deeply. He heard nothing; he didn' hear her blood rushing, he didn' hear the soft _thump_s of her heart.

Nothing.

She was completely silent.

He let out a choked sob, surprised by the fondness he felt towards the odd, dead human. He wished he could've seen her as a vampire. He wished he met her in a other time. _He wished she was his sister._

He reached out and picked her up slowly, forgeting the fact that she's dead, and carried her to Jasper's old room. He placed her on the bed, and moved away swiftly. She looked so peacful, despite the blood, and she looked happy. He sniffed again, and was happy as he didn't smell any traces of vampire venom. But still sad because there wasn't any blood.

He sighed and preapred himself for a long talk and harsh words as he took his phone, dialing a number and waited for his destiny.

-x-

A ring echoed through the room, startling the still vampires. The female jumped and took it, happy to see the ID of her mate. She placed the phone on her sensitive ear.

„Hello?"

„..."

„Peter! Oh, I have been worrying so much! Are you alright?" she asked her mate in a rush. The blonde man stood by her side somewhat awkwardly, not keen of eavesdropping. But still, he couldn't hear anything. The vampire on the other side was speaking too quickly for his own liking.

„What?!" the female suddenly screeched, her hand grippng the phone nearly till collapsing under the vampire's granite fingers. It did bend dangeruosly.

„How?" she whispered now, her voice shaky. She closed her eyes and sighed, her breath being a shaky splurt of air.

„..."

„Okay. I'll tell him." She ended the call and looked at the worried vampire at her side, her crimson orbs glassy.

„She's dead, Jasper."

-x-

The muscular blonde vampire stood there a minute longer staring at his phone, missing his mate. After another minute he turned around to clear the mess the newborns caused, and washing the blood away. After a few minutes, he returned to the corpse, looking at it as he layed a perfectly pure white dress at the side. He knew what was going to happen; his gift told him.

_Gift..._

The vampire was suddenly shocked. How didn' he knew this was going to happen? What had blocked his gift to do it's duty? Or better said, _who_?

He sighed as he left the room. Suddenly he turned around as he heard a soft thumping sound. He checked on the human. But all signs of thumping were gone.

_Great, now I'm loosing it.._the ash-blonde vampire thought as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

„...*Flash News* Seattle is in panic! Massive murders appear and more missing like never before. What is hppening in this town? Is it a new serial killer or a mystery disease? Are the towners playing a sick game? We will find out soon!.." the speaker said in a what should have been 'excited' voice, but it sounded forced, because you could see that she was 'dying' from boredom and was exhausted of doing something she isn't. And that's a happy person.

_You're so late woman. The real disaster happened here _he thought as he shook his head at the appereantly lying woman on the TV.

He sighed again as he continued to watch the news and the deadly bored woman behind the desk..

-x-

Ten books, three phones, twenty plates and one wall later, a heartbroken Major sunk on his knees as he started sobing uncontrolably. The vampiress rushed to his side, being hidden behind the steady wall, as she tried to comfort the heatbrea that shook the boy of a strong vampire.

„S-she's d-dead, Charlotte! My B-bella is dead!" he yelled over and over again, and all the poor female could do was making 'shh' sounds and back rubbing. Not really painful.

„Peter said we should get there." She whispere when the Major finally calmed down. Surprisingly he quietly nodded his had and ran outside waiting in the car.

The blonde woman sighed as she eyed the chaos the Major left during his outburst and got up, walking at human pace through the door and locking it.

The drive to Montana was mostly silent, only that the vampiress finally allowed herself to be emotional. She wept and mourned over the loss of a dear family member, a human girl who captured the scarred heart of three human drinking vampires, showing them what love and life actually are. The Major didn't intervene which she was grateful for, merely because she needed the pain out of her.

As they finally arrived and entered the large mansion, the first scent they smelled was the scent of dried blod. The Major gritted his teeth, but remained siletn, even when Peter came in and hugged his mate. The major looked away; it pained him. The shorter male slowly approached the Major, looking into his eyes, who seemd to mirror his. After a while, the two vampires hugged, mourning together silently, painfully.

The ash blonde male lead them to Major's old room, revealing a broken girl on the sheets. She paled completely; face drained of all color and laying there unmoving; what do you expect from a corpse?

The Major crouched at the side of the girl's head, gazing her pale unmoving feauters. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss to the girl's forehead and moving away, unable to stare at the body. Hs mind, like Peters', refused to accept the rality.

„she can't be dead Peter! She just _can't_!" the Major roared in a sad voice, and he soonely broke down. He didn't notice Char moving gracefully towards his dead mate, nor he heard her washing her body.

But he did notice the dressed beauty in a dark, wooden coffinin the backyard of his house. The beauty's dark hair was around her like a halo, her hands placed carefuly on her flat stomach. As the coffin closed and lowered in the deep hole, his heart broke as he watched his love's body being burried under his feet.

-x-

_Sunday, February 12th, 2010_

Peter paced through the room, waiting for the completely destroyed Major who was on a hunting trip. He knew what happened; his gift worked like it did all this years.

„I'm feeling so sorry for him, Pete. He's so..._broken._" the small voice of his mate said as she glanced through the window, seeing the Major's blurry form as he rushed into the house.

He looked awful.

His hair was messy, his face bloody aswell as his clothes. But the real terrifying thing were his ruby red eyes. They were full of pain and heartbreak, full of disgust and self-loathing.

The Major stumbeld towards into the vampiresses' lap as his choked words echosed,

„I feel like a monster." The woman swallowed a sob as she forced out her words,

„You're not Jasper. You know you aren't a monster. We all have our moments of weakness, why can't you? And you know that B-_she _wouldn't be happy if you called yourself like that." She finished hurriedly as she saw his rigid frame at the mention of her name. Bella's name.

It's been a few years since her death and the major was completely lost. They were tired of watching him staring through the window like a lost caus. Maybe he was but that's not the point.

„Jasper?" the vampiress asked cheerfully. The Major faced the female, an eyebrow rised at the cheerfulness of her voice, but she could see a tug on his lips.

„What is it?"

„Let's go to school."

**Author' Note. Huh, finally. This chapter was pretty hard to write, due to the fact I was using the infamous ****_third POV. _****But I wanted to try.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy guys! I love you imensely much!**

**Oh yeah, and check out my two oneshots '****_Dance With The Devil', _****the extended version of chapter 12 and goes to Bella's death and '****_Monster_****' is through the last part of this chapter, Jasper on his hunt. They are both Songifics.**

**Thank you!**

**Lilah**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Jasper's POV_

It's been 4 years.

4 years since the death of my precious mate.

My Bella.

Her death left a huge, and I mean HUGE hole in my chest, and it stung. The pain was unbearable. And right now, I finally understood what Bella meant.

The pain when you know that your loved one is gone and will never return. I sighed; well, what a wonderful heads-up I recieved from myself. Really helpful.

During my 'depression' I would constantly sit and stare through the window. I would notice the weather changing from colder into warmer and vice-versa. Sometimes I would enjoy the rain or be blinded by the sun. Well, as blinded as a vampire could be.

Since my, ahem, 'hunt' I felt really down. All those years I spent with _them, _all these years I've fought my monster, my demon and only a few girls destroy that?

_Don't blame it to me; you said it yourself. You wanted something '_innocent'. My beast said in defense. I sighed, letting the subject drop, because I knew he was right. But with the help of Char and Peter, I got over it and started hunting baddies again. Sometimes it was fun; some of them had enough courage to try to fight us. Lost cause, I know, but hey, a predator can play with his food a little...right? I looked through the window and scowled. We left Montana and moved to Valdez, a city in Alaska, the population: just a few people more than in Forks. Not many sun, moist, snow; what can a say' A town a vampire would dream of.

Yeah, like if.

Anyways, when we moved, Peter enrolled us in the High School. I really didn't feel like wearing contacts and being surrouned by hormonal and horny teenagers. But, I was often amused by how the teens actually _thought _they were _good _enough to compete or go out with us. Funny, like I said.

It's Sunday – or Monday in the morning? – and I was again sulking. Peter annoyed that and would often yell at me. He wanted the best, but he couldn't understand me, nobody could. Well, exept for Marcus Volturi, but I really don't feel like getting advice from a vampire Metuzalem. I shuddered. Sounds creepy.

„Jasper Emo Whitlock! Get your ass down here! We're going to school!" Peter yelled. I chuckeld lightly. Peter sounded so funny when he was in a hurry. Well..HEY!

„I'm not a Emo." I growled as I ran down only to see Peter's cocky grin and Char's worried expression. At least she wasn't worried about _me_, that annoyed me, no she was particulary worried about Peter making a scene at school. She looked at me with her muddy eyes and sighed.

We all wore contacts of course. I couldn't imagine the faces the teens would wear if we come to school with bloody eyes. Peter and Char both had brown contacts. I had blue ones, it made my eyes look a darker color, almost violet. Sounds girly, but believe me, nothing's girly when you're a vampire.

„Yes you are. You spend your days mourning over a dead woman and it's been like, 4 years." He said with a eye roll.

„Peter!" Char hissed. _Too late, _ I thought, _he managed to piss me off. On my first school day. How cheesy. _I narrowed my eyes and Peter widened his.

„Peter..." I growled out.

„Yes?" I took a deep breath and yelled into his face.

„DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE YOU KNOW SOMETHING WHEN YOU DON'T! AND ISN'T IT ACTUALLY YOUR FAULT THAT _BELLA _IS _DEAD_?!" I emphasized the words 'Bella' and 'dead' to make him see the point. He looked down, muttering a 'sorry' I just shook my head and entered my car. We drove in silence; the tension slowly ceasing as my gift worked it's magic.

We arrived at the school ten minutes before the bell rang. We took our schedules, like every fucking decade _the Cullens _decided it was time to move. Why was Carlisle telling Laurent 5 years ago that we weren't nomads when in truth we were moving from one place to another, but not quite frequently? Well, anyways they are bastards.

I sighed as I was wrapped in the lust and desire that was rolling off the humans. Their mouths were hanging open and the girls were lusting and the boys drowning in jelaousy. Typical.

I went to my first class, English, and I gave the sheet to Mrs. Dale, my new English teacher. Surprisingly, she smiled warmly at me, and I could sense friendliness and joy from her, and not some stupid and gross fantasiesengulfed in lust. I had those moments. I smiled back, not showing my teeth and turned to the lass. Then I saw her.

Rosalie Hale.

She looked at me immediately and smiled a brilliant smile, showing her razor teeth. I smiled back and sat next to her. She turned her head slightly in my direction.

„Jasper! I missed you so much!" I smiled again and chuckeld,

„Hey Rose. I missed you too. How have you been." She srugged.

„Well, I suppose. If you manage to ignore the Pixies rambels and Eddies sulking all around the house, then yes, I'm fine." I laughed quietly. Then she turned to fully face me and her eyes locked with mine.

„Why are you wearing contacts?" then I felt realization crush on her. Her eyes widened and she said,

„You are a human drinker?" I gulped loudly,

„Are you mad?" she looked at me for a while longer and then sighed,

„Actually, no. A little upset maybe, but mostly because of how are you dealing with Bella." I winced as she said her name so nonchantaly. _Geez, Jasper, she doesn't even know. _I thought as I watched her face. She didn't seem to notice my reaction. Good.

„Hey, wher is she? Where is my little Bella? Is Bella okay? How does Bella deal with it?" I winced over and over as she repeated her name. This time, she noticed my reaction to her name. Her eyes became suspicious.

„What has she done?"

„Nothing."

„Bullshit, Jasper. Tell me what she did. Did she hurt you?"

„No!" I hrieked at her. She flinched back and I sighed.

„Actually, Rosalie, Bella's dead." I whispered. Her breath caught in her thorat and she choked,

„What?"

„Maria killed her."

„Oh, no Jasper. I'm so sorry. How are you dealing?" I shrugged.

„Fine, I think. Well, I was until you started spilling Bella's name."

„Sorry." She whispered.

„It's okay you didn't know. Where's Emmett?" I said quickly changing the subject. She smiled tentively.

„History, together with Edward."

„So you're still with them?"

„Yes, unfortunately. But Alice threatend to sue me and Emmett to the Volturi for appereantly telling a few humans abou our secret." She said rolling her eyes. I chuckeld again.

It felt good to laugh again. I've been so wrapped up in the guilt and sorrow of Bella's death, I forgot how it is to be..normal again.

_After School_

Unlike Forks, the students here seem a lot mature. Of course, they still want to hook onto us and be my girlfriend or Char's boyfriend, despite the hateful glances Peter was shootng to them, they were pretty peacful and actually had a working brain. They were smart. But like always, there are a few exeptions.

Like Elizabeth, Maya, Kevin, Logan, James, Jake, Joe, Patrick, Lindsey and a few more, but I forgot their names. Lindsey was the brunette version of Lauren. Shallow, vain, jelaous and slutty.

I sighed as I closed the window. I was alone, because Peter and Char were on a three-day long trip to 'escape the horror of teens' as Peter put it. I ran to hunt quickly, because I had school tomorrow nd I din't want to scare the people away like I did in Forks, because I wanted to try to make some human friends. That was my new goal.

After two thiefs and one rapist I returned home. It was dark, and the full moon glowed on the starry night sky. The sight was beautiful, but didn't I left the lights on? I stared at the mansion completely in dark, nothing there. Suddenly, I saw a blurry figure walking across the room. I hurried inside, sniffing the air. The scent was somewhat familiar but at the same time I didn't met anybody with a scent like this. Maybe it's one of the Cullens? A nomad? Victoria?

I closed the door behind me, letting the darkness embrace me completely and I relied on my enhanced senses. Although I could _feel _that someone was moving, I couldn't see anybody. Then, a sweet voice sang with a slight Mexican accent,

„_Where are you, where are you, I'll find youu!_" I turned around quickly to the sound of the voice, but met nothing.

„_Where are you, where are you, I'll find youu!_" I spun around again, and met the darkness. I hissed in frustration, not wanting to be loud. Suddenly, all the noise simply vanished. It was peaceful again and the lights went on. Then, the same voice spoke again, but it wasn't all sing-song and sweet, it was more softer and velvet.

„I found you." I turned arouns slowly, my crimson eyes meeting with ruby as I gasped,

„Bella?"

_Isabella's POV (Yayy! Happy now? I hope you are!)_

Remember when I thought I was dead and ready to go to Heaven or Hell.? What a joke.

Actually, I was left with myself and my stupid, annoying brat of a mind for ecactly one week. I was laying there, eyes closed, trying to remember everything I lived through, while the warm feeling continued to melt my frozen insides. Was this a tradition when you're dead' to remember all precious moments from your life? Well, if it is, I finished it fucking three days ago!

I don't think it's smart to cuss when you're dead.

Well, as he hours passed, I felt the warmth loosening and being replaced by coldness. _Finally! I'm finally dead! _I thought with sheere joy and being the crazy me, I was unbelievebaly happy that I'm dead. _Whoa, I'm really a freak. _As the warmth completely dissapeard, I felt strange. Like someting's worng. _Oh, it's time! _I sang happily. I slowly opened my eyes and saw beautiful..

Darkness.

„Oh, fuck, am I really in hell?" I shrieked and stopped. My voice was wonderful! Like bells ringing! I smiled again as I spoke another sentence

„I am Isabella Swan and I love Jasper Hale." I said fomrally, my beautiful voice echoing in the tight space.

_Jasper!_

I groaned. Jasper is probably dying from worry and I'm here laughing my ass of in the depth of Hell. I stretched my arms but I met some hard surface. Geez, am I in a jail in Hell? They have that? Suddenly, I felt something cracking open and I fell. I hit the grund with a loud _thud _and I blinked a few times.

„Where am I?" I stood up and looked around myself. Then, I heard someone approaching. I turned around and gasped.

„Grandma Marie?" she smiled warmly at me, her face crumpling in a grin. I smiled as she stepped closer.

„You see Bella-bee, your wish is granted." I scoffed, but I was kind of happy to hear her nickname for me; Bella-bee.

„Well, I don't know if it was my wish to be in Hell. When we're there, what are you doing in Hell?" I asked her, my brows rising in question. She laughed,

„Oh dear, we're not in Hell", I could her the 'duh' in the sentence, „we're just talking here in the Inbetween." Inbetween?

„What is that?"

„That's for the ones who are judged, because they sins and good stuff they did in the real life are the same. But you dear, you don't belong neither to Heaven nor to Hell."

„Why?" I asked, hurt and fear lacing my voice. She smiled again.

„Dear, you're immortal."

„You say what?"

„A vampire, to be exact. Anyways, I can't stay longer. Good bye, Bella-bee. I love you." And with that, a loud hushing noise came and I was again in that stupid box.

I mean, my coffin.

Sigh.

Wait a minute..

I AM A FUCKING VAMPIRE AND I AM LYING IN MY STUPID BOX OF A COFFIN INSTEAD OF BEING UP THERE WITH MY FAMILY?!

Gez, I'm so stupid. Well, let's go out.

I dig into the wood of the coffin easily as I crawled my way up. The dress was seriousl bothering me bu I kept crawling up until I managed to reach a hand out and I could feel the night breeze.

Oh geez I'm sticking my hand out of my grave like a friggin' zombie.

I stumbeld out and turned to see my headstone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_13.09.1987. – 10. 06. 2006._

_Beloved daughter and friend._

_This world seems dark without you, Darling._

I nearly choked when I read the last paragraph, clearly written by Jasper. Oh, Jasper.

I ran into the house, finding it empty and the sents were days old. I sighed. Well, I'll need to find them alone. But hey, why am I standing here still, and not freaking out from thirst. I am a newborn right'

I sighed again, making, I mean _running _my way to my first hunt.

_4 years later (because it's kinda broing waiting for Bella to adjust, right?)_

I was running, a huge grin plastered across my beautiful face. Yeah, I said beautiful. Just sayin' the truth, guys. I mean, I am a damn vampire.

As soon as I was fed, I decided to change. Luckily, there were clothes in my bags I brought with me that faithful day, and I quickly changed into some skinny jeans a tank top and the only flats I had, because my shoes were now high that, i started combning my hair and stopped as I realized the length of my hair. I ran to a mirror and I was awestruck.

I was pale, paler than a normal vampire, merely because of my paleness as a human, and my once brown eyes, were now big ruby orbs. Above them, my eyebrows arched gracefully and were the same color as my hair. My hair was definetely longer, black as the night and loosely hugning down to my waist. My facial featuers were defined and I had filled curves and a slim figure. I was proud.

Now, I was getting ready to start school tomorow. Actually, the first day was today, but I already excused myself from class, saying I hadn't arrived yet. Where I was? Alaska, in a town named Valdez. It wasn't sunny but it wasn't snowing or raining. It was just cloudy and cold. Just what I needed.

I was again in some jeans,a black top and my UGGs and went hunting when I smelled some very familiar scents.

_The Cullens. _My inner demon sneered as I prepared. And soon, all of them were there, excluding Emmett and Rose. Probably in school.

„Oh, hello. Mind to tell me who you are?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

„Why don't you tell us who _you _are?" pixie growled and I simply laughed, swallowing my rage.

„Oh, it's just me, Bella." I said waving with my hand nonchantly. Their eyes widened. Then, Dickward spoke,

„You're a vampire?" he said with wide eyes and I rolled mine, mimicking shock,

„A vampire? Damn, I thought I hought I was a Zombie. Guess the luck still hates my guts." I said dissapointedly and then grinned mischeviously at the vampires.

„Your eyes.." he continued

„Are red."

„That means.."

„Exactly.."

„Monster." Pixie hissed

„I'm flattered." I said smiling and putting a hand on my heart dramatically. Then I turned away, senidng them a message.

_Bye, bye, Cullens. We'll meet again. Soon._

You see, I have several gifts. I have a powerful mental shield, which I can shape into any form I want, a mind reader, much to my dismay, and I'm a healer. But, with my mind reading, I can control people which is very handy.

The sky darkened and I ran home when I came acros a beautiful, earthy scent.

_Jasper._

Smiling, I followed the trail and soon faced a damn huge mansion. Typical. I entered the house slowly, and after checking that no one's here, I turned the lights off, wanting to play. I hid in the shadows, soon hearing Jasper coming back and opening the door. He was in clear shock as he sruveyed through the dark house. Then, I started ingin, mimicking a Mexican accent,

„_Where are you, where are you, I'll find youuu!_" after I grew tired, I turned the lights on and as he faced me I said in my normal voice,

„I found you." He looked shocked and he gasped my name deliciously,

„Bella?"

**Author's Note: Yahaha" The famous Bella Swan steps into the scene! Sorry for the little cliffie! I have thought a little and I hink I'll make a posting schedule so you would get your chapters regualry. I thought about every Thursday, and so I'll make things better. Oh yeah, thanks for the tips for Bella's powers! And chekc out my one-shos, Songfics, „****_Dance With The Devil_****" and „****_Monster_****". Thank you!**

**Lilah**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Isabella's POV_

Okay, Jasper's been standing there for at least 25 minutes gaping at me like a fucking fish. At first it was kinda cute, but now it pisses the hell out of me. I mean, can't he at least show a reaction? I swayed on my heels lightly as I started,

„Okay, are we going to be like this for the rest of eternity?" I was staring at the ceiling, so his reaction kinda caught me off guard. He hugged me; embraced me in a bone-crushing hug, breathing in my scent, nuzzling my neck. I hugged him back, welcoming the tingle that crawled up my skin as we touched. Marvelous.

„Bella? Is that really you?"

„You can bet on it, Jazzy." I whispered into his ear and his arm held me tighter.

„Wha..Whe..How?" He asked me breathlessly and I chuckeld. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

„Honestly? I don't know. I just know that I was in a motherfucking coffin for a whole week, and the next thing I knew is that I'm a vampire. Hey, did you know how ironic the scene was? I, a 'dead' girl in a completely white dress, crawling out of her own grave." He chuckeld as he kissed my forehead,

„You were always classical." His words made me grin and I hugged him. Then, I said, and I really ruined the moment,

„I met the Cullens." He stiffened immediately, and I simply wndered why the fuck didn't I just enjoy the moment. I shut my eyes and waited for him to relax.

„What did they do?" he asked, his voice tight and restrained. I sighed,

„Well, obviously, they live here as we do. They came across me as I hunted and they started questioning me. End of story, I swear." He sighed.

„Fine then. Oh, Peter and Char are here. I can't wait.."

„Shh! I have a idea!" I hissed in his ear and quickly explained him my brilliant plan. He grinned and nodded his head.

Soon, Peter barged in, sniffing the air like crazy. I just lazely sat on the couch, flipping hrough a magazine Char had and ignored him. Jasper was mirroring my actions.

„Ehh, Jasper, what is Bella doing here?" Jasper looked up to him.

„Bella's dead. You said it yourself." He said flatly, his face void of emotions. I smiled mentally. Peter's brow rised in quesion.

„And what the hell is she doing on the sofa?" Jasper turned to face me but completely ignored my presence.

„Oh, Char's magazine. She looked for it yesterday." Char piped in,

„Seriously, Jasper, Bella's right there, next to you." Jasper groaned.

„Yeah, Char, thank you for making it heavier than it already is. Just keep saying Bella's name like she isn't dead and that will cheer me up." He sneered at her, sarcasm dripping from every word. I smiled this time. A creepy, toothy grin, flashing them my white fangs. They visibly gulped,

„Man, she's smiling really creepily, right, Sugar?" he turned to Char who managed to nod her head and stare at me. Jasper sighed and got up.

„Okay guys, you're crazy. Bella's _dead, _got it? No need to rub it in." I followed Jasper and made a move like slicing his head off.

„Jasper watch ou!" Charlotte screeched as my flying head made contact with Jasper's head but he ignored it. Then I seriously hit him and he turned to Peter.

„Will you stop?"

„It wasn't me!" Peter yelled defensively and I chuckeld darkly,

„Will you stop that?" Peter muttered while shuddering and I just smiled at him. His eyes widened and he stepped back. I followed him and as he couldn't move any further I cmae really, _really _close and looked straight into his eyes.

And waited...

Waited..

Waited...

Peter frowned.

And then...

„BOO!" I yelled into his face and he jumped a good fifty feet away fom me whilst I started cracking up. I couldn't stand so I dropped on the ground and started rolling around shameleslly.

„What the..?" was Peter's smart-ass response. I finally stood up and danced towards Jasper. He hugged me gently and I leaned onto him, smiling and waiting for the response.

_Peter's POV (in the middle of Bella's game)_

What.

The.

FUCK!?

Jasper was calmly sitting on his couch, reading a god damn Civil War book while _the _Bella is sitting next to him! I tried to tell him but he doesn't see her!

„And what the hell is she doing on the sofa?" I said rising a brow. Bella stood up, along with Jasper, while giving me the creepiest grin I ever saw in my 150 years.

And then she started stalking towards me and I backed up. I mean, she was looking at me like I'm... oh Jesus she's right in my damn face!

She just stared at me. The whole time. Until..

„BOO!" she yelled and I went flying. As I tried to recoil my senses, Bella was rolling on the ground, howling, but when she stopped, she hugged Jasper. I narrowed my eyes.

„You nasty motherfuckers." Bella grinned again and replied,

„Yeah, missed you too, Yoda." I couldn't hep but smile a little at my nickname. It was kinda cute. Wait a second..

„Bella, how the fuck are you alive?!" I asked her intrigued by how is she standiing here, if she's nurried? She srugged,

„Dunno. I thought I was dead and sent to Hell but my Grandma told me that my place is on the Earth. And I'm a vampire." I rised a brow,

„Your Grandma?" she smiled sheepishly,

„Yeah. I opened my eyes and fell down- don't ask how – and I saw her. She told me everything and that's it." Char jumped in,

„I don't care. You're with us and that what matters." I smiled and hugged her gently. Bella smiled softly, and Jasper's arm tightened around her.

„She met the Cullens." I narrowed my eyes and growled out,

„When?"

„Just before I came here. Obviously, they are living here too, and I think two of them are starting school. The other Cullens, Rosalie and Emmett weren't there. I think they at school?" She finished while shrugging slightly. I sighed and all of us sat down on the what I thought was a haunted sofa. We were chatting and Char turned to Bella.

„So, Bella, how is it being a vampire?"

„Awesome. I love the speed, my enhanced vision and senses and have you ever tried spying on random people?" she asked us smiling. I shook my head.

„Well, first, after I hunted, I visited Forks. Charlie was okay, he wasn't even thinking that I'm deaad, but he'll need, but he has Sue to comfort him. They're so cute he Quilletes are fine, they stink terribly, but everything's okay for now. Then I visited my old friends from school. I don't know if Mike's on any college, but I know that he's still with Jessica and they're hanging on. Lauren is still with Taylor, but I think he'll end things, because Lauren is bitchier than ever. Angela and Ben are at the University and they're fine. Oh, and I watched my old biology teacher Mr. Banner. His wife was yeling at him for something, but he was locked in his room watching some porno! It was hilarious!" by the end, we were all laughing at the adventures of a newborn Bella.

„So, Bella, do you have any special powers?" I noticed Jasper's smile.

„A few actually. But my most enhanced one is my mental shield. I can sometimes adjust it to other shapes and I can read minds, aswell to control them. And, I'm a healer. I can heal any person, vampire or human. Handy." I widened my eyes. Unbelieveable! But with so many gifts..

„You're an easy target for the Volturi Bella. They would want you to join them and if you decline..well, they just might kill us." Bella looked worried for a minute but then shrugged,

„Well, then we just need to visit them, right?"

„Good idea. We might escape future conflicts if we face them right now. It would cause much less bloodshed." Cahrlotte said, turning to see me and I nodded my head.

„When will we go?" Jasper asked

„Well, we can go at the weekednd, merely because we have school." Bella snorted,

„You guys go to school? Awesome." I grinned,

„Yeah, wait when you see us."

**Author Note: Finally finished, praise the lord *slumps in the chair* I've been writing this for a few days now, and I'm really sorry if I broke my schedule plan, because I'm kinda busy. And please, check out 'Resonance'. A weird crossover between Twilight and Soul eater. **

**Read and review!**

**Thank you,**

**Lilah**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Isabella's POV_

„Peter, come ON!" I yelled, already frustrated with Peter's childish behaviour. We were ready for school, and I mean me, Jasper and Charlotte. But Peter got all whiney and decided that he'll stay home. We were waiting for him good 10 minutes, and now we're late, and it's my first day at school! I mean, come on!

„Peter, you've got 5 seconds to come down or I'll _drag _you down." I emphasized the word _drag _knowing he would understand me. I felt a rush and instantly Peter was beside me, waiting patiently for us to go. I smirked.

„Good boy."

You see, Peter started mocking me the day I came home. He said that I was actually a zombie, with my abovre-vampire paleness and my 'dead' walk. He followed me the whole day, teasing me and blabbering nonsense. So, I decided to tach him a lesson. It's a old trick I've learnt from Grandma Marie, and it proved to be very useful. I waited for Peter to settle down, ignoring him and after he finally calmed down, I worked my magic. I slowly crept to him, using my shield so he wouldn't notice me. I looked at the corner and back, looking for any witness of my work. I grabbed Peter's ear and twisted it painfully.

„Ow, ow, ow, shit, ow, ow.." he chanted over and over and glared at the laughing vampires in our family as I dragged him the whole way from the house to the middle of the forest. That learnt him a lesson.

I was somewhat uninterested and nervous the whole drive to my new school, and I felt something like a deja vu. It was the exact reaction I had when I first moved to Spoons – sorry, Forks. Ahh, people and their cuttlery.

I looked at my new school. It was kinda pretty and more wather oriented unlike Forks. It looked like any normal school in the US, like the ones you would see in the teen movies. Big building, white facade, appereantly they don't want to stick out in the almost completely white enviroment. Obviously it worked, but still you could see some other colors like black and some red. The school was still pretty.

As we parked, I noticed that the cars looked far more expensive unlike the ones in Forks. There were different, but rather pretty.

I got out of my car and shivered. I was determinated to make some _human _friends unlike _them _who sticked together, like they're what, an upper class race? Oh, _please._

I looked aroun at the humans with flushed cheeks and their breath freezing in the air, and they seemed pretty normal. If I was in Forks, the students and the staff woul go completely crazy. They were dressed classicly winterish; boots, coats and jeans. Some were wearing high heels. I looked at my outfit relieved; I wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb. I was wearing some jeans, my black Burberry Cashmere ccoat, a white shirt underneath it together with a scarf, and I completed the outfit with my Burberry Shearling Boots. Lovely, isn't it?

„You like it?" Jasper's cold breath tickeld my ear and I nodded,

„It's pretty fancy. You would think the chool in Forks is a normal building, but this actually looks like a school."

„Wait to see the inside." I smiled but made my way to the office first. The man there, a man around 50-60 years perhaps, seemed pretty decent and had normal thoughts. He actually smiled at me and wished me luck, and I entered the hallways, staring at each poster-covered wall. The students were laughing, and several were glancing my way, but nothing like Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie.

On my first class, Music I entered the classroom _slowly. _Humanly slowly. To a vampire, it would look like slow motion, but to the humans it was normal walking suiting to a normal student on a cold Alaska day.

I waltzed to the teacher handing him the typical slip, and she smiled and nodded her head.

„Class!", she said to the noisy humans who immediately silenced, „we have a new student. I hope you will make her feel welcom, because she came far from Washington." There were a couple pf 'ooh's around the room, but nothing like 'the what is she doing here?'.

„Please introduce yourself." I turned around and smiled at the class. I got several smiles in return and some evil glances from Lauren and Jessica's doppelgangers.

„Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I'm 18 years old and I'm very outgoing. I came here alone, but I have some friends I me a long time ago. You know the Whitlocks, right? Anyways, I love reading, writing, dancing, playing the violin and going to dance partys. I really hope we can be good friends." I finished with a shy smile. I made my way to my seat, placed beside a seemingly tall girl with the All-American personality. A bubble gum in her mouth, bleached hair, twirling it around her fingers with long nails. Maybe to some they looked great, but for me they were disgusting.

I sat next to her, and got ready for class. I could see her staring at me. I finally grew tireed of it and I faced her, speaking her in the most polite way I could manage.

„Can I help you?"

„Why are you here?" she asked me, her lips forming in a frown,

„Well, I think it's not your bussiness."

„Well, it is, because you're stealing me the spotlight."

„Jesus are all plastics so turned on on being popular' it's like your branding yourself foolishly."

„Are you calling me stupid?" she srieked. I pretended to think,

„Let me think about it...YES." I said strongly and turned to the teacher. The class was progressing slowly, but I survived, amusing myself in tzhe vile thoughts of the Plastic sitting next to me. At the very end of class, I got up _slowly _and packed my things. The Plastic was still staring at me, but this time I ignored her. I walked down the hall to my next class, Art. Why am I getting so boring classes on my first day? I was mumbling nonsense about stupid directors.

I entered the class and copied my way on my first period. You know, introduction, shy smiles, weird glances, rape faces... I sat down on a table which was empty, but the teacher said the student sitting there is coming soon. I heard the door cracking open and breeze rushed beside me, as someone sat. I sniffed the air and foze.

I glanced up and saw that stupid face with the golden eyes and crappy hair. I finched away from him and ignored the stares from the students as I yelled, my jaw falling slack and my teeth bared in a probably funny way,

„OH HELL NO!"

**Author note. Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**And I know you know who the 'HELL NO' guy is.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_Edward's POV_

It was again a normal high school day, students lusting and thinking about perverse things and teachers secretly eyeing the girls. Disgusting.

I wasn't that interested in going to school again, but Carlisle and Esme made me to, saying it would be weird that a 17 year old doesn't go to school. I was secretly thinking _I'm 110 years old, give or take. _but well, I had to listen to my 'father' figure. I was currently in the car together with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice was complaining on her gift. Again.

"I can't see a damn thing! I hate this!" she whined for the millionth time this day. I was doing my best in trying not to snap at her but with each passing second my self control was on the very edge of bursting out.

"Alice, it will be okay. Just calm down." I tried once again to reason with her but no vail. She was still hysteric and I could hear Rosalie's and Emmett's annoyance.

"Come on, Pixie, you're getting on my nerves." Rosalie snapped in her typical way, but in the last couple of months she really seemed stressed. Emmett was constantly on her side, and I could hear her sobbing in the middle of the night, and I could hear her thoughts, which weren't making any sense.

Anyways, back to school.

When I parked my Volvo, I noticed a shiny thing at the end of the lot. We weren't sticking out this much with cars merely because the students here are richer than in Forks. Beside a Mercedes, was a black Porsche. _Nice _I thought eyeing the car. We walked slowly in the school, and Rosalie and Emmett simply walked in a different direction. I sighed, knowing they were somewhat angry at me and Alice.

"_We just dn't wanna be with you guys._" Rosalie asid on our first day when she and Emmett separeted from us. They even had a couple of human friends and Rosalie wasn't being bitchy, only to me and Alice! It was unfair! Anyways, I heard rumors about the Whitlocks, which I knew who they were, and a new girl. As they mentioned it, I ssaw and smelled something familiar.

_Black hair._

It couldn't be..

_Nice body.._

No way.

And then she turned around and I gasped.

It was her.

It was Bella.

Her face changed a lot during the transformation and her features were more defined, and her eyes were breathtaking. I was very upset after I saw her red orbs but now, they were a radiant blue. She wasn't looking at me though, and that saddened me, but I shrugged. _I probably have some classes with her. _I thought and walked to my first class, English. I saw Peter and Charlotte in the far corner of the class and they frowned when they saw me. I ignored them the best I could, but their thoughts were pretty loud.

_Oh no, Dickward is here. I better inform Bella. _It sounded like Charlotte and I was happy that my presumptions were right. The girl was my Bella. I was happy the whole class and when it finished, i made my way to Art. After entering the class, I smelled Bella and saw her sitting at my desk. I grinned. Luck is on my side. I sat down and she sniffed the air and stiffened. When she looked at me her eyes widened, and she flinched to the very end of the table and her jaw fell slack and had a funny expression on her face. Then she yelled,

"OH HELL NO!" The whole class turned to look at us and I started fidgeting and being uncomfortable with the stars. But Bella seemed unphased as she still held that funny mask on her face.

"Is there a problem, Miss Swan?" The teacher asked and Bella's head spun to face him.

"Ermm...actually yes Sir. Can I please sit somewhere else? I simply can't stand _this._" she said pointing atr me and my shoulders slumped. She still hates me? Come on, Bella it's been four years! But the teacher nodded and told her to switch places with Jennifer, the Alaska version of Jessica.

The whole time Jennifer tried to talk to me but I was ignoring her and watching Bella. Soometimes I caught her irritaited look and I thought happily,

_She still wants me! _Then a sharp thought pierced through my mind,

_Don't get your exoectations high, pretty boy. _the voice sneered and I was paralyzed. Bella?

_Bella?_

_What?_

_Is that really you? I can read your mind?!_

_Well no shit Sherlock. Of course you can, since I lifted my shield. Anyways, I'm not here to chat._

_Then why? _I said, slightly hurt by her insult.

_Well, I just want you to stay away from me._

_But why? Bella, I love you._

_Says the guy who dumped me in a forest and nearly made me to commit suicide, and then had me to save his sparkly ass. Yeah, you really love me._

_But.._

_No buts. I said what I had to say. Goodbye, Dickhead. _And with that, she turned herself off and silence ruled her mind again. The shrill bell rang and I jumped, completely startled by the sound. After a couple of classes later, I dragged my feet together with Alice to cafeteria andwe saw the Whitlocks and the Cullens. Hugging.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much!" Bella giggeled,

"Me too, Rose. Hey Em, what's up?" she asked happily and I saw Jasper smiling and snaking his hand around her thin waist. I nearly growled in jealousy and I saw Jasper staring my way and giving me a winning smirk. I just growled deeper. Bella turned to me and gave a sigh and she just turned away, followed by Jasper and the Cullens.

When we finally got home, I confronted the two traitors.

"How could you?" I yelled. Rosalie looked at me bored but quickly retunred her attention to her nails.

"How could we what?"

"How could you talk to Jasper and Bella! They're our enemies.!" Alice shrieked.

"Bella will never be an enemy to me. I love her and she's my best friend. She always tried to uderstand me. Unlike you wo."

"Yeah, and Bella always played games with me when I asked. You two would just say it childish." Emmett said and hugged Rosalie. I felt guily for a moment but then I heard Rosalie ask,

"Have you seen how cute Jasper and Bella look together, Em?" I growl vibrated in my chest but the two ignored it.

"Yeah, Rosie. He looks so happy. I never ssaw him happy like this. Maybe they trul were destinied to be with one another from the very beginning of this whole drama." I snarled this time, refusing to accept the truth and ran to the forest.

I destroyed a couple of trees, and fed myself with a few mountain lions and sat down on a rock. I was thinking about the ways I could get Bella to be with me. I smiled as I thought of a way. I looked at the darkening sky and thought maliciously

_Bella you will be mine again._


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Isabella's POV_

It's been a few weeks since I moved to Alaska and enrolled the school.

Now, I'm enjoying the life of a 'simple' teenage girl, with all the high school things. I managed to make a few friends without even frightening them! Unlike Peter and Charlotte, I was keen on making new friendships.

Oh, and you remember the Bubble-gum bitch? The Lauren doppelganger? Her name is Laura! Coincidence? Or something else?

Anyways, she and her best friend Jennifer (Is this school filled with copies of Forks whores?) made it their goal to destroy ma rapidly growing reputation in the school. Althou, I thought myself that this schol is a little bit overdoing it; from a simple school irl, they made Jeanne D'Arc of me. Jesus. It was a everyday thing to be greeted from every possible side and corner from teenagers excited that they just greeted the 'popular kids'. Who would think that vampires are the popular ones?

The Cullens are still sticking to themselves, although obviously Edward is still heated up for me. I am doing my best in ignoring him, but he gives the word 'stubborn' a whole new meaning. I have P.E, English, Algebra with Rosalie and Emmett and Char, Biology with Edward (deja vu!) and History with Jasper, Peter and Alice. Alice was giving me dirty looks throught the entire class and I would just smirk. I mean, ain't I lucky? I'm dating the Major!

On lunch, me, Jasper Peter and Chhar would sit together, and sometimes the McCartys would join. But the two lovebirds woul usually be alonem staring into each other's eyes lovingly. At first it was cute, but now...well, let's just say I'm lucky that I'm a vampire.

Today was a normal day. Greetings, gossips, classess, teachers. I had fun. Unlike the other vamps, I find it funny being in High School and doing everything again, although you already know EVERYTHING! I could act like a girl from the Civil War, or like a Italian Princess!

At the end of class, the end of school actually, for today, I was waiting for Jasper to come. Suddenly, a very familiar scent and mind buzzed to me and I sighed. Again?

"Love." Dickard's voice cooed. I glared at him and sneered,

"Dickward." he blinked a few times and then laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked irritatedly after a few minutes of awkward silence. He chuckeld,

"Isn't that obvious? I want you. And i know you want me." he said leaning closer. i backed away,

"Whoa, pretty boy. Didn't the last few years teach you anything useful? We are _over. _Done. Nothing worth mentioning. Well, maybe the baseball game, but I was watching Jasper hitting the ball so yeah...Anyways, I don't want you. I forgot you a long time ago. Why don't you just leave?" I said motioning him the way to his Volvo. He chuckeld again.

He struggeld closer and I desperetely tried to back away but his arms grabbed my waist almost painfully. He pushed my face close to his and his breath tickeld my face,

"Silly girl. The empath did a good job in brain washing you. But luckily, I'm here to remind you.." and then he kissed me.

He.

Kissed.

Me.

My eyes were wide open while his were closed and my mind was blank. but after a few seconds, when the shock passed, I was thinking again.

He was kissing me.

How was I feeling?

Confused? Maybe.

Shocked? Definetely

Pissed? As hell.

I lifted my arms to his chest and placed my palms on his unbeating heart. I felt him smile as he tried to open my lips and then I pushed. Him, I mean.

I pushed him with all my might, but being careful not to draw attention with my strenght. He landed on the floor and the remaining students turned to see us. I hoverd above him,

"Ever, _ever, _do that again, I will kill you. I don't care if there are any human,s I don't care if the sun shines brightly, I will end you. understood?" I sneered in his face and he visibly gulped and nodded. I kicked him in the ribs, to the humans it may seemed like nudgung, but to a vampire it was pretty painful.

I stomped away and I saw Jasper. He looked furious and I searched his mind to see the cause,

_He dared to kiss her? He dared to kiss_ my _mate? Without her permission? I. Will. Kill. Him. And obviously, Bella will help. _He finished smugly. Was he talking about Edward? Duh, Swan.

"Hey Jasper. I see you saw this..." I trailed off but he simply hugged and kissed me fiercely. I kissed back and enjoyed the feeling of his now warm lips smoldering with mine. We would kiss for eternity if Peter was so kind not to intrude.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to break your...erm..'connection, but we have audience and we have a flight. So keep your tongues in your mouth and let's go." Peter said and I growled at him but obeyed and followed Jasper to the car. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward still sitting on the ground, watching me and Jasper and I smirked. Soon, Alice came but I turned away. I couldn't watch her pixie face.

Afte a few hours, we finally landed in Italy.

Why?

To meet the Volturi. we had this planned a while now, and we were determinated to get on the good side of the Volturi. I didn't want them breathing down my neck. It would be WAY too creepy.

When we entered the huge castle in Volterra, Gianna was kind enough to inform Aro of our presence. She looked at us and said with a thick accent to go. I nodded and waltzed through the door held open for us. I smiled seductively at the vampires passing by and laughed at their puzzeld expressions. Obviously, Jasper didn't like that, and he would growl at the men eye-fucking me.

After a few minutes walking through the neverending halls, we finally arrived to the door leading to the room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting for us. I knocked and went in, looking, searching for the trio where my destiny was sealed.

"Peter! Charlotte! Jasper! And is that the lovely Isabella?" Aro's high pitched, girly voice echoed through the roomas he clapped his hands like a teenage girl. I smiled, although I was cracking up inside.

"Hello, Aro. We meet again." He smiled and nodded,

"Indeed it is Isabella. And I see you're one of us now. But where is your mate, Edward?" I narrowed my eyes,

"Well, he isn't my mate. Jasper here is." I pointed to Jasper who nodded. Aro smiled and I noticed Marcus nodding in approval. Oh, his mojo was satisfied. I'm flattered.

"Well, why are you here?" Caius asked. I turned to him,

"We thought it would be good if we come to tell you that I'm finally changed. Also, I would like to tell you that I have a gift."

"Very nice from you. And what is your gift?" Marcus' bored voice asked. I smiled and continued,

"I am a mental shield. I can shield others aswell to lift it from myslef. It requries a lot of work but I'm good for now." Aro squeled. Yes, he squeled,

"Excellent! Fantastic! Didn't I tell you? I simply _knew_ she was going to be powerfu!" after this, there was silence. Then, Caius spoke,

"Well, Isabella. You and your mate are safe, aswell as your family. But, we require from you and your coven to join the guard." I shook my head,

"No way. I'm sorry, but I'm vampire and I want to explore. But, we will always help you, no matter what. You can count on us." Caius opened his mouth to speak, but Marcus cut in,

"We have a deal then. You can count on us too. Now, you can leave. Have a good day." Marcus finished and smiled broodily and motinoned us to leave. We did, and after a few short minutes we were on a plane again, this time heading to Europe.

"I can't wait to see Prague!" I squeled and Char laughed while the men shook their heads.

"we will go shopping and sightseeing and..." I ranted over and over while the city lights dissapeard, and Jasper's hand rested around my waist hugging me protectively.

Now, say it.

Ain't I lucky?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Isabella's POV**

It's been a few months since I enrolled the high school located in Alaska and started my life as a 'normal' teen girl. Although, the fucking past kept haunting me and the Cullen crew is here too. Dickward keeps following me like a lost puppy and keeps telling me that I love him and he will do everything in his might to get me back froom Jasper's 'satanic powers'. And I was like 'Keep the devil out of this! This is between you and me!'. And guess what? He thought that I'm completely lost but he still loves me and blah blah blah.

When I told that to Jasper, he cracked up laughing like never before. Peter and Char, after hearing the story, joined in too and soon, we were nearly rolling on our tables. Not very polite and recommended doing in the crowded cafeteria surrounded by curious students with the 'WTF?' face and a enraged Cullen table. Pixie is fuming every time Jasper kisses me or hugs me while we walk and I can't help but smirk at her every time we pass by. She send me the death glare but that just widens my smirk.

I was driving in my car while listening to 'Monster' by Meg & Dia. I simply loved the lyrics of the song and enjoyed it. I sang along in my car with my super melodic vampire voice swaying my body to the rythm. Suck on that, Michael Jackson. After the song ended, it switched on 'Alone' by Sleeping With Sirens. I groaned in delight. I love this song! They're so right! Nobody deserves to be alone. Some just deserve to die. I sang along again and bobbed my head up and down, enjoying the lyrics.

When I finally arrived, I noticed other cars in front of our house. I was suspicious so I immediately ran into the house, in the awaiting arms of Jasper. His arms wrapped tightly around my frame as I stared into the familiar faces of the fucking Cullen clan,

"What are they doing here?" I asked Jasper staring rudely at the unwelcome coven.

"Nice to see you too, Isabella." Carlisle pointed out, smiling fakely and I just grimaced,

"Keep the pleasentries fro yourself Doc. We both know we can't stand each other." he sighed. I continued,

"Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"We thought our first meeting wasn't as expected and we came to welcome you in the vampire world." Esme said.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks now bye!" I said and shooed them out. They looked surprised but didn't move.

"Be polite, you idiot." Alice snarled at me but I rolled my eyes.

"I have a great plan of ignoring you. Don't make it harder than it is."

"Since when?"

"Since now!" I growled at her and she shrunk back and I snickered. She's still a motherfucking coward. I sighed and looked at the Cullens and after a few minutes of pointless staring I sighed and bit out,

"I'm out." and with this I barged out the door. I soon sensed someone behind me and I knew wo it is before the familiar arms encircled me.

"You know, I can sense something from them, like they're hiding something but I can't put my finger on what it is..." Jasper trailed off, and I snuggeld close to his cold embrace. The familiarness of it soothed my rigid muscels and my senses and it was welcomed. I sighed. Since the Cullens moved to Alaska, the atmosphere in our house was always kind of tense, aalways waiting someone to barge in and kill us all. That wouldn't be a hard task, but if the vampires outnumbered us, we would be dead, no exception.

This thoughts scared me. A lot. What a mate would I be if I allowed my mate to die so easily? I couldn't live without the hot empath continously standing by my side. We were very intimate by this point, after all these years, I mean. Life was great, and since the visit to Volturi, we were finally able to live a fearless life.

Despite this, I had that strange feeling that something's gonna happen. The Cullens were also acting overly friendly, and Jasper's words of how he couldn't read their emotions very well, deepend my doubts at the Foerks Coven.

"Bella, Darling, what are you thinking about so hard?" Jasper's sultry voice whispered in my ear and I shuddered inwardly. Not my fault my body reacts so freakingly werid to his voice! I sighed, for God knows what time

"I was just thinking why are the Cullens so nice? Why are they here in the first place? Ain't that a little weird?" I asked. Jasper thought for a second before speaking.

"You're right. But still...maybe they just changed."

"You aren't serious!"

"Bella! Honey, it's been four years! Surely they gonna change sometimes!"

"Jasper! That's not their case! How can you be so trsurting towards thse people? How? After all they've done to you!"

"Bella, you was in a relationship with Edward. The family started loving you. They still do!"

"Yeah, only if I return to Edward! Don't you get it? Alice and Edward are the only member of this goddamn clan that has somehow 'useful' powers! They trust them! More than you, Rose and Emmett together! They just love their 'golden' son and daughter, the ones who allowed the clan longer existence! If there wasn't them, the Volturi would have destroyed them! But, Edward and Alice managed to convince them to keep them alive, and the Volturi knew they couldn't lose such 'useful' gifts! Why are you defending them?!" I was yelling by this point at my mate and I turned to face him completely, his crimson eyes showing confusion, but utter determination also. It was confusing he wish to return?

Wasn't I enough?

Am I not strong enough to keep him?

My heated glare and anger slowly cooled down and I altered my gaze downwards. My hair fell in front of my eyes, shaodwing the pained stare I directed to the ground. Soon, the wind blew and the hair flew from my face, leaving me vulnerable to Jasper's eyes. A pair of black shoes came into my view and a long, slender finger lifted my chin up. I met Jasper's soft eyes and smile and he slowly dipped his head lower and gently kissed me.

The kiss was feather-like, nothing much, no passion, no lust, just pure love. Then, his lips trailed to my ear where he whispered,

"I'm not defending them. You are right. Something _is _wrong and we will find out. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm so sorry." I crashed into his chest, my arms embracing his chest and my head burried in his shoulder. One of his hands threated into my black hair and he fisted it gently. I don't know how long we stood there, but too sun, he said we should go inside. It's almost dark, and Peter is worried. I chuckeld somberly but followed him in.

The Cullens still were inside our house but I ignored them and snuggeld closer to Jasper's side. I closed my eyes wishing I could sleep.

"Lift your shield a little." Jasper whispered.

"What?" I replied incredoulously. Is he insane?

"just do it." he urged and I obeyed. I liften the blueish coat surrounding me but kept it firmly on my mind. Then, I felt lethragy settling upon me and I smiled. Jasper's realxing me. How sweet.

When I opened my eyes, I felt great. Like my mind took a long vacation or something. I streched like a cat and then I noticed it was daytime.

"Moring, sleepy head." Jasper voice chuckeld into my ear. I mewed and hugged him,

"What time is it? How long was I knocked off?" Jasper chuckeld again and replied,

"It's noon. You slept around 12 hours."

"You meen I was comatose for 12 hours."

"Well...yeah." then, our lovely moment destroyed SOMEONE knocking on the door. I groaned but got up and opened the offending piece of wood. And there, in all his sparkly flory, stood Marcus Volturi.

I cocked a borw and motioned him to come in. When I closed the door, I stood by the now warily looking Jasper, eyeing our guest.

"Good morning, Jasper, Isabella. I came here for a favor." I sighed. They managed to get into a battle this soon? Great, guys, very inconspicious from you.

"What's the matter?" came Jasper's deep voice. Marcus looked serious now, his brows furrowed.

"well..." he seemed to hesitate but he continued anyways,

"I need you to help me kill Aro."

Silence.

.

.

More silence.

.

.

.

"Say what?"

**Author Note: Well, here's chapter 20! Finally, I know.**

**Anyways, to the smartass review I recieved froma guest, containing some project bea readrer hre's my reply:**

**NO SHIT SHERLOCK! I KNOW I'M NOT THAT OF A WRITER, NO NEED TO RUB IT IN MY FACE YOU JACKASS!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Isabella's POV**

I was staring at the black-haired, bored Vampire King, that came straight from Italy to tell us he needs help. To kill Aro.

"Say what?" was Jasper's excellent reply and merely cocked a brow. Marcus sighed and chuckeld and replied the same,

"I need your help to kill Aro." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and asked,

"Yes, but why? He's your brother..." but stopped when I saw Marcus' darkening face. Did I say something wrong? His face was quite intimadating so I scooped closer to Jasper and was half-hidden behind his arm. After a few very AWKWARD minutes, Marcus' face finally softened and he smiled,

"He's my brother by venom. We aren't really brothers; thank God. I couldn't stand him."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, he's a creepy son of a..." I cut him off before he could say THE word because old vampire kings cursing are as creepy as seeing your grandma naked. Believe me it IS creepy.

"I mean why do you want to kill him? He changed you for God's sake." I said and Marcus smiled again, but that smile didn't reach his brugundy eyes. There was a emotion I could only name as pain and anguish. It was heartbreaking. I glanced at Jasper who also looked disturbed by the man's emotions, and I knew Marcus had a good reason to want to destroy Aro.

I knew I shouldn't ask. But something in the palace was wrong. The two brothers looked happy, well as happy as they can be with killing humans on a daily basis and still have a smile on your face. But Marcus never had that smile. He wuld just rest his head on his arm and watch quietly from the side. He wouldn't intervene; he was too lost in his own thoughts.

But what happened to make him like this?

"Marcus, what did he do?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset him. He looked at me and his already pained eyes became drneched in more pain, sadness and heartbreak. He looked down and I could hear him swallowing a sob.

"He killed my mate." I gasped; in the vampire world, killing someone's mate is like a death sin; the killer would often be tortured until death, but even that could barely ease the pain the left mate felt. I lached myself onto Jasper and he held me close to his side, not letting me go, probably having the same thoughts as me.

"Her name was Dydime. She was such a cheerful person; vampire. I loved her so much." he said, his voice low and hoarse from dry tears.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, keeping his voice on the same volume as the broken vampire in front of us spoke with.

"Dydime was Aro's sister. real sister. He changed her soon after he was changed. When I awoke from my transformation, I immediately fell in love with her. She was petite; quite small with bouncy black hair and a huge smile with dimpels. She had a unique gift; she had the power to make anyone happy around her. Even those emo's, how you call the broken people, would be happy around her."

"How did she die?" I asked, my voice small. Marcus sighed a ragged sigh, and continued.

"Dydime and me were making a plan on leaving the castle to be alone for a while. But Aro didn't allow. He wanted us to stay loyal to him, although me and his sister were growing tired of his bossy nature adn greed for power. We wanted to leave secretly, but the next day...Dydime was gone. I searched the whole castle in search for her, until I stopped at the tower. There were the three queens stationed, Dydime, Sulpicia and Athenodora. This place was rarley visited, only sometimes we would come to visit our mates. But with me and Dydime was different. I heard sobs from the inside adn got afraid. When I came in I saw Athenodora and Sulpicia crying and when I asked them where Dydime is, they said she's...dead." at the last word his voice broke and silence fell upon us.

This was when I finally realized how painful it must be for someone to talk about his gone mate. Some vampires whined about the pain you feel when your mate is gone hunting alone and you can't feel him, but never imagined the constant pain when your mate is dead. Some times we can be ignorant.

"It was until recently when I realized why Aro seemed so nphased by his sister's death, that I just found out that he killed her. He killed my dydime." Marcus whispered.

I looked back to Jasper who had the same look on his face as I right now. He looked back to me and nodded his head, probably thinking the same as me.

"Such sin is unforgivable." Jasper said, his voice low and dangerous and it sounded so SEXY...Bella focus!

"Killing other vampires' mate..." he continued, his accent hearable. Good lord I can imagine him in a hat and...Bella FOCUS! Goddammit girl, this is SERIOUS!

"That means..." he continued and I heard something in my head click. Something shook inside my soul, a rattling sound familiar as a sound of a animal trying to break free. And before I knew it, my eyes darkened and my vision sharpened even more, if possible. I grinned, showing my teeth covered in venom as I drawled.

"Punishment." Jasper grinned too and marcus looked grateful.

**Unknown POV:**

I followed the lame human, her whole body shaking in fear. _That's good my dear, fear me. _I cooed in my head but I kept my fangs and bloodlust in check. We finally arrived at the great door and he human female stuttered,

"H-here w-we a-ar-e M-Mister." I smiled at her and I heard her heart flutter unevenly and her blood rushed to her face. I inched closer to her warm face and sniffed,

"_Grazie, _my dear." I whispered into her ear before licking her profusely, reaching from her exposed collar bone to the shell of her ear. She shuddered under my tongue and I snickered, before laving her in the hall, breathy and panting.

"Still the same, Azrael, still the same." Aro smiled that dusgusting, creepy, toothy smile he would smile when he tries to be kind. I smile my best fake grin I can managed and reply,

"Still the same old man, I see." I reply snarkily and he just rolls his eye, but his smile falters, and his features become serious.

"We need your help"

"Why?" I ask uninterested. Maybe they just want me to kill some prodigal vampire. Maybe that Cullen some years ago?

"We are afraid that some one plans an army against us."

"Oh?" This spiked my interest. Not many wars happened since the fall of Maria the leader of the Mexican coven and her army. Actually, all the armies were either killed, or the members ran away, leaving their leader unprotected.

"We'll need you to collect as many vampires as you can, we'll need help. The little coven is more powerful than we think it is." Little coven?

"What little coven and why do you think so?"

"The Whitlocks. There are just four members but all of them have gifst. Merely usable ones."

"What kind of gifts?" I asked. Such little coven and all members are gifted? Very rare.

"The one female has a shield. The other female has the power to see the aura of people and see who they're bound to. Not shown very useful. The leader male, Major Jasper Whitlock has a gift of Pathokinesis and the other, Peter Whitlock has some kind of a 'seer' gift, although more precise than Alice Cullen's." Interesting. Very interesting.

After a few more minutes, I decided,

"Fine. Leave it to me." The leader smiled and I left before I get sick of his face.

_Well, this years isn't so boring as I thought it woul be. _I smirked to myself and walked through the dark valleys of Italy, searching for a meal.

**Author Note: Here's Chapter 21!**

**Other, more kind guest review: I know! I know really well that I have mistakes but well, everybody does. I'm still in search for a beta.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alice's POV:**

After our short visit to the Whitlocks, and our second encounter with that Bella, we were always on the verge of a total breakdown. Carlisle and Esme lost their cool a while ago, after we first met the vampire Bella. They were mad for no reason and dare I say, bitching about things that sometimes pass as unnoticed. But something about the Whitlocks set us all on the very edge of our already sensitive nerves.

I was sitting next to the window, staring mindlessly at the never-changing white landscape of the cold Alaska. I sighed; there was barely a occasion where I could show my wonderful clothes and shoes! But like this, all I had left were my long coats, tights and boots. Sure, they were high-heeled but it just wasn't _it_! Even Rose looked better in that simple attire, and _I_'m supposed to be the best-dressed female in the family! Hell, in the whole vampire world!

Back to the Whitlocks.

What was that that confused and sometimes scared us?

Was it their aura? The cloudy stuff described by Charlotte as representing someone's feelings and true nature? The power they possessed, although there were just four members, but with incredible abilities? The members had a nice history, after all.

Jasper, a man who as a teenager joined the Confederates, desperate and determinated to protect his land, his people, his _family. _Willing to die for the life of thousands of living, protecting them from the flood of Federals, who killed, raped, slaughtered and terrorized thousand of innocent people. Then, becoming a vampire and still participating in the war, being a Major in both of the historic event in human and vampire history. He truly was a legend. Possessing a rare gift such as empathy, being able to feel the emotions of others, then changing them by his own will. Fascinating.

Peter, a vampire I never understood. Although I know he was at Jasper's side, obeying to Maria and running away with his mate, his true, human past was a mystery. Was he a Confederate? Or was he from the Union? But still, the jelaousy that spiked every single time he was mentioned was nearly unbearable. With a gift such as his, predicting the upcoming events with such precision, it was unsettling

Charlotte, a female I never yearned to meet From what described, I already despised her primitivity in speaking, sometimes clothing. I always thought of her as dirt under my shoes, a lowlife and yet she's stronger than me. Pshysically, yes. But as with powers, hers were a bit dull. Sensing people's auars isn't something that useful. I mean, what can a cloud tell you about someone?

And the last one. The one I hate the most.

Isabella.

The fragile human I used to treat as my personal doll, the one I could always argue and yet win. The one I controlled shamelessly, was now a vampire, with a past a normal human wouldn't want to have and live through.

But, what was normal with her, anyways?

From the very begginning, her clothes, her personality was something I never met. Her scent was intoxicating , mouth-watering and yet there she was, 'running' with vampires like we're nothing more than mere humans as she is. Surviving a attack of a sadistic tracker, cuddling with werewolves and meeting the kings of the vampire world. After being faced ith the dangers of a being a vampire, there she is, a couple of miles away, probably reading like it's just another normal day in a normal human life.

And having such a powerful gift, showing it's signs even as a human. Intensifying when becoming a vampire. If she conitnues to develop her powers like she already did, from mental shielding to eye-changins, was incredible.

And the familiar jelaousy came again.

I couldn't stand watching her with Jasper, smiling and laughing with him like she didn't stole him away from me, like she didn't grabbed him out of my reach and my sight. It was annoying, but everytime I tried to near them, the meaningful looks of their bodyguards told me to just back off.

And I did, being the coward I admit I am.

I would notice something else, too.

The longing look in my brother's topaz eyes, everytime he looked in the direction of the black haired vampire. Edward always loved Bella, or did he? He loved her as a human, but her look vampire were drastic, making her almost unrecognizable.

After another boring day at school, I was on my way home, together with Edward in his Volvo. He never dared to change his car, fearing that all the memories will fade away, despite our vampiric mind.

"Edward, are you still thinking about her?" I asked him, my pitched voice shaking with annoyance. He merely growled at my thoughts and replied through clenched teeth.

"I can't forget her Alice. I can't! I love her way too much!" I groaned, the next words burning my tongue

"She's with Jasper now! Time to move on!"

"That's it! I can't watch her being with him every single day, spending every night with him and act like _we _didn't exist!"

"You should've thought about that before you left her, idiot!"

"Hey! You're the psychic here!"

"You're lost cause Masen!"

"Says the insane Mary!" I shrugged my teeth but kept my tongue at bay. I didn't want to argue.

But he was right, it was painful watching the ones you love, walking with someone who isn't _you. _ We entered our mansion and saw a very tense Carlisle along with a worried Esme. Rose and Emmett were alsoe there, Rosalie looking terrified while Emmett was grinning like the idiot he is.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, my brows furrowing. What was happening? I glanced at my side and saw edward with the same look on his face. Carlisle sighed,

"Well, it seems like we have another war, children." I groaned. Not now, damn Volturi's!

"Between who?" Edward sighed and Esme choked on her dry, venomous sobs.

"Between the Volturi..." I groaned,

"What a surprise.." but Carlisle finished his sentence

"And the Whitlocks." Silence. I was struck with the new information, ntil a new idea un through my mind and I grinned darkly.

Watch out Isabella. I'm coming.


	24. Chapter 23

**Jasper's POV:**

Since Marcus Volturi came knocking on our door, everybody was getting ready for the bg event. Peter was like a child, nearly bouncing up and down. He waited a good century or two to fight again and he was eager for it. Charlotte on the other hand, seemed very worried. When asked about it, she just replied,

"These are the Volturi. What are our chances?"

In these simple sentences, all her worries were displayed and I knew she had every right to act like a bitch towards Peter and his ridicolous behaviour. Peter looked like a hit puppy, his crimson eyes widening and he slowly backed away from his furious mate. I would just sigh when I would hear their bickering from upstairs and continue reading every war book I possessed but even I knew that I was..

"You're desperate." said a new voice and even without looking up, I recognized the sweet tingling the voice managed to shook through my body.

"I know, Darlin'. I know." she chuckeld lightly and plopped down beside me, her red eyes flying across the page, her vampiric mind catching all the sentences and phrases and she frowned.

"Seriously? A ancient war book? Jasper, are you kidding me?" she asked me, her musiacl voice strained from surpressing her laughter. I sighed and ducked my head,

"Yeah, yeah. Useless I know. You said it yourself, I'm desperate." she chuckeld again and ran a hand thoough my hair, messin with it,

"Yes you are." she sighed and silence occured for a few minutes. I spent those precious moment staring at Bella.

The change certainly did her good. Her hair was jet black and longer, reaching to it's previous lenght. Her eyes were wide and red, although she somehow managed to disguise her eyes changing their color to green when we're in public. She definetely got higher, and her body got more endowed but she was still Bella.

She waved a hand in front of my face, whispering,

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I shook my head in attempt to focus my thoughts and she smirked. I rolled my eyes and I hugged her loosely around her waist, puling her closer and enjoying the feeling of her body next to mine. It was nice; the weight of someone you love pressing into your body. I nuzzled my face into her thick locks and breathed deeply. She smelled like strwaberries and freesias. It reminded me so much of her sweet, intoxicating blood.

"Like what you smell?" she asked, resting her head on my chest and I chuckeld,

"Much." she laughed and snuggeld closer to me. I smiled distantly and wished that we haven't such problems in front of us. But at least, we have the support of Marcus Volturi, and Jane.

Yes, I know.

Actually, Marcus came to visit yesterday together with Jane and Alec and I was surprised when Jane actually _hugged _Bella. Alec smiled at us and greeted us rather kindly. To say that we were surprised was understatement. Bella looked like she was about to faint and Peter's jaw was on the floor. Charlotte seemed the most sane of us and she smiled and welcomed the Volturi in our home.

According to Marcus, he was slwoly working on weakening Chelsea's power and trying to get more Guard's to join. But, we still needed more vampires. Me and the others agreed to try and contact the other vampires, thirsty for a good battle against the Italian bastards, minus Marcus, Jane and Alec.

They say that they're slowly workng on Felix but demetri's bond was far too strong for Marcus to break. After a few attempts, Marcus simply gave up and decided to try on the others, less stubborn ones. I found it comical to see how he Ancient Vampire got that frustrated look on his usually passive face. Bella was also deadly focused on this task and promised Marcus that she will try to contact the Denali's. She looked so cute when she was determinated..she shot me a glare that screamed _FOCUS! _and I silenced my horny thoughts. She shook her head and let out a barely audiable sigh, even for vampire hearing.

After Marcus left, we were all scattered around the globe in search for vampires. I contacted Amun and his clan while Charlotte spoke to the Romaninans. Peter was useless, too busy watching some vegetables, then to actually _try _to speak with the Irish coven.

Bella did her job fairly fast and the Denali's were more than eager to help. Amun accepted the challange too, and they were on their way. We could finally relax a little.

Yesterday, me, Bella and _of course _Peter were taking a walk on a cloudy, but yet warm day. Spring was getting close and the snow was slowly melting. There were a few stands with vegetables and Peter stopped to watch them _again _ignoring the kind woman standing behind the stand and looking afarid of the blonde man staring intently on the carrots.

"Arghh, Peter! Come on!" I groaned but the said vampire was obviously _deep _in thought but when I opened my mouth, Bella came behind him and asked in a sweet voice,

"Hey, Petey, would you like some carrots?" she asked pointing at the carrots. Peter nodded, a spark in his eyes. Bella took a some carrots and paid to the woman and apologizing for him retarded behaviour but the woman just smiled. When we continued our walk, Bella noticed the determinated glare Peter was giving to the carrots and she smiled-devilishly,

"Hey Peter, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" she asked, and Peter muttered,

"I have a feeling that the carrots have a good taste." Bella's nose scrunched but she reached into the bag and gave him one. With a determinated gaze, Peter bit a huge portion of the orange vegetable, chew and stopped. His eyes widened and we already dragged him to a safe place in the nearby forest. we waited but then ...

Peter swallowed and took another bite.

And another.

HE ATE THE DAMN CARROT!

Bella and I stared at him with mouths agape and he yanked the bag from Bella and started eating the carrots. Bella shook her head when her cell rang,

"You're crazy Peter. Crazy, I tell you." she mutterd and pressed the phone to her ear,

"Hello?" some fast, melodic drabbling was heard on the other side and Bella's eyes widened,

"What do you mean the Cullens are involved Tanya?" she asked, dibelief coloring her usual calm voice.

Oh crap.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's Chapter 23!**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and..**

**Well, I'm really sorry if you waited really long for this chapter and I am afraid that I amy not have the abilities to continue right away this story.**

**I swear, I will fight tooth and nail to keep this story alive!**

**The reason...**

**I'm going on a vacation.**

**In Europe.**

_**For ten weeks!**_

**When I asked my mum if we were moving she said 'we're considering it!' and I was like 'you crazy woman?'.**

**But this story will be finished!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Isabella Swan's POV:**

The whole situation suddenly became clear as the freakin' sun. Of course _they _would stick their filthy fingers into this, of course they'd want to destroy our perfect life. I don't even know why I am so surprised now.

Well, maybe it's the fact that I though that they had at least some pride and some diginity not to fuckin' work with the Volturi. Didn't they despise them? hated their way of life and the way they tormented other vampires, along with humans. But the thing that they were so determinated and bloodthristy made more sense than ever.

This was the ugly side of the always perfect Cullen clan.

Like every vampire, they wanted to fucking bathe in blood and relish the feeling to be the cause of someone's pain and loss. But they are the Cullens; the don't give a fuck about how someone feels when they lost someone they love. I would now.

I took a deep breath and spoke to calm the frantic vampire on the other side,

"Okay Tanya. Tell me _everything _you know." I emphasized the word 'everything' so she would now what I meant. I heard her also take a deep breath and she started speaking,

"Well, honestly, it was just a few minutes ago. I was on my usual watch for some vampires sick of the Volturis and I was passing Volterra. There, I met the Cullens, minus Emmett and Rosalie as you know. I played all nice and polite, ya know we are 'family' in a odd way so... anyways I asked them why are they here and they said that they plan on attacking the Whitlock caln so they can capture two member of their clan who are supposedly kidnapped and taken away from their mates. When saying 'mates' he pointed at Alice and edward who looked kind of crushed. I think they were talking about you and Jasper." she said in one breath and I sighed. Of course.

"What else happened?" I asked further and I heard a nervous chuckle,

"Oh..yeah..well that's a funny little story.." I grew suspicious. My eyes narrowed and I growled lowly and menacingly,

"Tanya..."

"Hahah, know that I think about it it's very funny ya know..." I grolwed again, this time with more power,

"Tanya I swear to God tell me what are happened else _now _or else.." I left the threat hanging in the air as I waited for a response. Sure enough, a sigh was heard and she barely whispered,

"They think that we're on their side." I was silent. Then the words sank in,

"They _what_?!" I screeched and my companions winced at the volume.

"I'm sorry..." she said and I sighed and ran a hand through my hai, a habit I kept from my human days.

"What now, Tanya?" I asked and I could hear that the others were surprised by the sheer helplessness in my voice. I slumped down against the tree and rested my chin on my knees. Jasper soon sta next to me, his arm comfortingly around my shoulder and I found it really nice of him to care so much. I smiled faintly at him and he kissed my temple.

"I really don't know Bella. I'm truly sorry, though." she said and I sighed again,

"Let me think of something." I said lowly and closed my eyes in concentration. _Got it! _I yelled cheerfuly in my mind and I suddenly thought of how crazy I actually am. I smiled and said,

"Listen, I have an idea!" I said excitedly and Jasper smiled against my temple,

"Really? Shoot it!" Tanya replied as eager as I was and I grinned,

"We can play it that way. You and your clan are helping the Cullens to fight against us along with the Volturi." I started,

"But.." I continued before she could express her doubts,

"Listen. Up until the battle, you will play along. At the crucial moment, when we're at the very edge of breaking into bloodshed, join us. I know your clan is fast. Heck, all vampires are!" I finished and waited for response.

"Wow. That is...amazing! I never knew that you could think of strategies for a few seconds! Even with a vampire mind..." she rambled and I laughed, relieved that she's willing to play in my little theatre.

"Thank you, Tanya. Now, infor your clan and please continue your search, but do it secretly. If there are any vampires that aren't willing to against us, please, try to coax them into participating, okay?" I asked and a low 'hmm' was my positive respinse. I ended the call and slumped completely against Jasper. He sighed and rested his chin on my head as we enjoyed the silence,

"So is everything okay now?"

Of _fucking _course Peter would ruin the moment.

I huffed through my nose as I straightened up and glanced at the vampire who held his carrots lovingly. I made a face at the scene, but couldn't hold in a chuckle when I remembered Charlotte,

"Say Peter, what would Char think of your new..._hobby_?" I said smiling devilishly and he gulped the huge chunk he just ate. I giggeld and got up, pulling Jasper with me and heading towards our home, with Peter shaking and throwing the remaining carrots away. From the corner of my eye I saw the kind woman who sold us the carrots and a soft smile displayed on her wrinkeld face and she shook her head.

I smiled and linked my arm around Jasper's.

**Edward Cullen's POV:**

"Don't worry, dear. We'll have her soon, and she will be the same as always, the shy, kind, selfless Bella you knew." I smiled at Esme'skind words and I easily believed them because I knew she was right and that Bella wil be mine again.

I looked around the room of our newest residence, a two-story house, cuddled in a forest, far from prying eyes. It was nice and quiet; a think rare to find in a relatively loud land like Italy, full of life and blood. It was something new and I enjoyed the change. I also enjoyed my new room, being designed in dark colours, since I wanted to show my depression that Bella caused.

I frowned as my mind was flooded with images of her smiling, beautiful, _human _face. Her long mahagony hair, her deep brown eyes and the adorable blush that would appear on her face when I smiled at her. And the way her breath hitched when I kissed her...

But now...now the _monster _she became, after following that Jasper and being with him. I can't even imagine them together..it kind of hurts more...

When we met her when she became a vampir..her crimson eyes instead of amber...her black hair flowing and the victorious smile she wore when she saw us, I was so sad, so heart-broken to see my love in the state of a blind monster..

I never regretted anything more than when I left her after her birthday..The way she broke in front of my eyes and how she struggled to keep herself from toatlly breaking...the way her eyes lost their shine and how her lips turned into a thin line.

When I held her in my arms in the halls of Volterra, I was the happiest man in the world. Little di I know that would be the last time I did. As soon as we came home, when the debate started of whether I should or not turn her into a vampire..how I wish I simply agreed!

The pure anger and rage in her usually warm and loving eyes, those harsh words she said the way she completely changed.. How the sweet Bella dissappeard and was replaced by a complete stranger.. And now, she's with Jasper.

But not for long!

Soon, when the battle against the Whitlock's start, I'll win her back and she'll spend eternity with me, than with a filthy..._animal_. She'll finally know how good I am for her.

Wait for me my angel! I'm coming for you!

**Author's Note: God Edward...you're so hopeless...**

**Anyways, to the important stuff.**

**Guys! Did you miss me? I certainly missed you!**

**I'm so happy that I returned back to the States. Europe was okay, but fucking cold. Paris is like, the most beautiful town I've ever seen right after Prague! The Aiffel Tower...I was speechless.**

**Here's chapter 24! Told ya this story will survive? I even managed to get my mom to return to our home, mainly because of the argument that the cold is too much for her skin and she will age faster than in the States. Guess what, she dashed to the airport! My mum is so fucking obssessed with herself it's kind of abnormal.**

**Anyways, drop a review! Thank you for waiting for the chapter, which guarantees the near end of this story!**

**Lilah**


	26. Chapter 25

**Aro Volturi's POV:**

****"_Signore, _your friend is here." came a rough human voice from the interphone. I replied in my usual voice, pleased that Azrael could come. He promised he would do his best in trying to coax the Romanians to participate in the battle against the Whitlocks.

The clan was very..._interesting. _The little Isabella really intrigues me with her gift, but of course, what ruler would I be if I don't know that she hides much more gifts, under the excuse of possessing only a Shield? But, I let them go. Because if I didn't, Major would've surely attacked me and I don't think I would've get out alive of that. The Major is strong; he nreally doesn't care how many other vampires are around him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the heavy wooden door open and the my old, moody friend arrived. Azrael.

He was fairly thin and pale, with undertones of light brown which dated from his healthy human days under the burning sun somewhere in Egypt, and we mett just a couple of centuries ago. We became friends but still, we aren't in contact that much. But of course, he always comes when I need him, since I saved him from the execution which should've been performed since he exposed himself to a girl. The human girl was of course killed immediately, and we were preparing to kill Azrael too.

But, he asked me not to. He said he was sorry, and that he won't do it ever again. He was my friend; so I let him free. That's one of the reasons why Caius is so cold-blooded and bloodthirsty, because he never got to revenge for Azrale's cancelled execution. He still didn't seem to fogrive me. Well, I have no time for it now.

"Hello Azrael. I'm so glad you came again." I said with a pleasant smile but all I recieved as a reply was a frustrated frown on Azrael's face. I cocked my head to the side; wondering,

"Is something wrong?" He finally looked up and I saw something flash across his face but at the same moment it appeard, it dissappeard and he smiled saying,

"Nothing! I just met some people who also want to see you." My eyebrow rose,

"Who could it be?" I asked more myself but Azrael shrugged and turned to leave,

"I don't know. Oh and they refused." he said with only a little anger and frustration in his voice. That caught my attention,

"Who?" I aksed truly curious and Azrael turned to face me again, wering his usual bored mask and said,

"The Romanians. They refused to help." My eyes widened. Is that possible? Someone actually _refused _to help _me_?

"That's impossible!" I said, my voice rising for a few octaves and Azrael shook his head,

"Deal with it, ol' man." and dissappeard. I slumped in my chair and sighed frustrated. Why? I thought they would help me!

"You can't actually expect them to help you, Aro." another voice said and I looked to my side where I saw Marcus standing and frowning at me.

"Why not?" He sighed and shook his head,

"Well, I really think that we were the ones who actualy destroyed nearly their entire clan sp.." he trailed off and it finally dawned on me.

"Oh.." I whispered but dissmissed it as soon as a grou of vampires entered the room and by the smell, I recognized my dear friend Carlisle and his vegeterians, minus Bella of course. I smiled again,

"Carlisle! Hello! How are you, friend?" I asked and Carlisle smiled,

"Great, thank you for asking Aro. Actually, we are here for some details. We heard that you're planning a war." I smiled at the blonde vampire. News spread so fast!

"Why yes. We are planning a battle against your lovely Isabella. She became quiet the vampire. A very powerful one." I said and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward Cullen cringing. I smiled evily; what happened?

"But I'm wondering, why is young Isabella not with you? Isn't she Edward's lovely mate?" Although I knew the answer, I found it enjoyable that the mind-reder was in pain. I felt his glare and I chuckeld waiting for a response. It was Alice,

"You see, Aro, the Whitlock's have kidnapped mine and Edward's mate so they are held as prisoners there. They've probably been made to act as their members. The Whitlock's are very sly." she said and I raised a brow.

"Itteresting..." I mused as I scanned the Cullens. They didn't change. Same handsome looks, same goldne eyes..no surprises. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and asked,

"So?" I asked them and this time, Carlisle continued,

"We just want to say that we will join you in the battle." I straightened immediately,

"What?" I asked not believeing my ears. Did just Carlisle, the only man I knwo who is against violence, just asked me to join me in a battle?

"We said that we would like to battle against the Whitlock's with you. I need my mate, and so does Alice." Edward said and looked straight at me, his golden eyes hard. I sighed and smiled,

"Well then. That would be nice." They sighed in relief and smiled at me, and then turned to leave. They left the room and I was alone again. I sighed again.

That was new. Who would've thought that two different clans, with different diets would tell the same story, but each from a different view? As for the Whitlock's, I could see that the all of the members were mated, Marcus confirmed it, but then, the other clan comes and tells that they were kidnapped?

Truth to be told, I don't care for the mates. I just want to destroy the Whitlock's, because they're way to powerful for such a small coven. They need to be destroyed and then I can finally relax for the rest of the eternity.

I just had to come up with some tactics.

I stood up and decided to take a walk around the castle. I noticed that my dear Jane was absent and she was usually always by my side, more than my own wife and mate. But today, she wasn't there and that somehow upset me. It wasn't that I held any feelings for the little blonde vampire, it was just that I liked being followed and amired by someone, even if it was just a little girl. I walked down the nearly empty corridors and met Heidi,

"Good evening, Master." she said bowing her head a little. I smiled in return,

"Good evening lovely Heidi. Please, has our lunch arrived?" I asked and she nodded,

"Yes Master, they will be in the main room in five minutes." I nodded and she walked away. Then, I saw Jane and Alec walking towards me. When they saw me, a smilestretched across their face and they bowed. I smiled and nodded,

"Lunch is ready. Please, go to the main room." They nodded and dashed to the said direction. I followed them, but kept my pace. I didn't feel like running right now and I knew that I should be getting ready for the battle soon.

The Romanians worried me, though.

It was weird that a coven like the Romanians, who was nearly as bloodthirsty as we were, refused to fight on our side. But still, maybe Marcus was right. It's not easy to forget the clan that killed your whole coven _and _your mate. I wouldn't even consider talking about them if I was on their place.

But oh well. There are many covens out there, sure some would gladly help. And I also knew that the Cullens were friends with many other covens too, so that shouldn't be a problem. Maybe my friend Eleazar would like to fight with us? I smiled.

I was still grinning when I entered the main room and welcomed our guests.

"Welcome to Volterra, my dear friends." The door behind me shut down silently and I smiled wider, showing my sharp teeth covered in venom and charged. Soon, the room was filled with blood-curdling screams and pleas, but I ignored them all and mercilessly sunk my teeth in their soft skin and drank their blood.

Every human had it's uniqe taste. Some tasted sweet, some bitter, some were a combination of those two but blood was blood and I wasn't a picky person. After I was satisfied, I told my guards to get rid of the corpses and infrom their parents that they died. I chose that because they were mainly older people, all ready and death was really close. So, there wasn't any harm, right?

Right.

I sighed and went into the tower. I missed my mate.

**Tanya Denali's POV:**

Oh Lord this isn't good. This isn't good at all.

Currently, me and my coven are sitting on one of the many loveseats in the Cullen residence, being all nice and kind and other crap similiar to that and I was shifting uncomfortably. Unlike me, my other clan members were very good at acting and lying so I just kept my mouth shut and didn't answer any questions related to the Whitlock's and the upcoming battle. I noticed that the Cullens were strangely comfortable by fighting against their own..venom in lack of any other word to describe the relationship they had with Jasper and Bella.

Esme was the same overly-kind-self, and Carlisle still had that kind smile on his face. Rosalie and Emmett were also there, but although they seemed pretty normal, I saw them stealing worried glances at my coven. I sighed, fully understanding them. I too would be on the edge if I lived with so disturbing people.

I always like the Cullen clan. They were peacful and friendly, it was nearly impossible for you not to like them. Then, I heard the drama about a human, named Isabella, who on her own discovered their secret and so she fell in love with Edward. At first, I was jelaous, that a mere human managed to catch his attention, but I, a succubus, was unable to do it. But I learned to deal with it, yet I still thought I had a chnace when he left her, for her security. Or that's what he said.

When I first met the vmapire Bella I was surprised because she wasn't how Edward described it. She hadn't brown eyes, she hadn't mahagony hair, and she definetely hadn't golden eyes. Nor she was shy. Instead she had long black hair and red eyes, always with a bitchy remark and a smirk on her lips.

I liked her.

Not in that way.

But still, I felt as if she would understand me. Through her, I learned that Edward isn't worth the centuries I spent waiting for him and that I should search for someone else. I listened to her, and here I am now, being an undercover spy, battleing with the Whitlocks, yet I'm sitting and talking with the Cullens who are against them.

LIKE A BOSS!

This sounds so weird when a 100+ century old succuby says, so I won't say it ever again. I sighed and obviously, that caught the attention of the others,

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked me with her ususal smile and I quickly shook my head.,

"What? Oh no, I'm fine! Really!" She furrowed her brows,

"Then why are you sighing?" Damn!

"I just...want to go home." I finished quietly and mentally slapped myself. Great Tanya. Just great. Shut your mouth and don't let anymore bullshit spill. I risked a glance at Kate who was fortunately looking at me, also worriedly. I made a motion with my head and she got the hint and soon, she was on her feet.

"Yes, it's pretty late, and we want to go to Alaska soon. So, if you excuse us." she said and soon enough, we were all out of the house and running towards the dierction of Alaska. I looked back at Kate who smirked and I said,

"That was damn close."

**Author Note: Well hello dears! I listened to one of my reviewers and I made a Aro Volturi POV, and I hope the things are somehow more understandable. Is this even a word? I really need a dictionary.**

**Anyways, read, review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Love you!**


End file.
